


Stranger on a Train

by bealovelylady



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically Sousuke is a really hot business man who seduces the other two on the subway, Blow Jobs, Businessman Yamazaki Sousuke, College Student Matsuoka Gou, College Student Tachibana Makoto, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, M/M, Multi, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: College AU/Future FicGou finally graduates high school and joins her boyfriend Makoto in a new town. She'd worked hard to get into the same college as him. On the first day of class, they have a fateful encounter with a business man and their lives are thrown into turmoil.





	1. Encounters of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Or something like that. This is basically porn, guys, I obviously have a problem. -shrugs-
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! This fic was a hot mess (was also meant to be another short fic but apparently I have no self-control) and I got really discouraged halfway into it, but I've gone back and changed things and I feel a lot better about it now, but please let me know what you guys think!

**_Prologue_ **

It had taken Gou an awful long time. Almost a decade. 

She’d been in love with Makoto since she was 8. Sure, she’d been obscure about it the first eight or so years, but it had taken another 2 years of blatant flirting for Makoto to catch on (mostly thanks to Haru and Rin).

And another while longer for him to gather his courage and confess.

It happened late into the second-to-last year of high school; Makoto was prepping for college entrance exams, trying to decide his future. The swim club had long stopped holding their weekly practices as the weather grew colder, so Gou saw less and less of Makoto unless she specifically went out of her way to see him. And go out of her way she did. She managed to snag a couple of lunches each week and many walks home together. 

One day, when the weather was particularly cold and Makoto looked like he was stressed out of his mind, so stressed that he was at the point of blissfully not caring about anything anymore, he showed up right as the lunch bell rung at the door to Gou’s classroom. He had never been one to initiate, to find Gou for lunch or walks home; she always came to find him. So that in-and-of-itself was beautifully surprising to Gou. As she walked towards him from her desk near the windows, she admired how much his tall, broad frame filled out the doorway, other students having to squeeze past him as he tried to make himself as small as possible. She chuckled and wished that she could kiss his cheek when she finally got to him; he was so damn endearing with how obnoxiously unaware he was of his own body. But behind that nervous apologizing and awkward dance he did with the other students, was a tension like a taut wire, pulling Makoto stiff like a marionette. Gou wondered what was going on.

“Gou!” Makoto’s face lit up when he noticed her again, a break in students trying to squeeze past him, giving him enough reprieve to glance up and check her location. She was only a few steps away now, close enough to smell his cologne. It was soft and subdued like Makoto himself, but once you got a whiff of it, intoxicating. Gou loved how Makoto smelled; when he was in his uniform, after a dip in the pool, sweaty from practicing relays, freshly showered after practice. Gou couldn’t get enough of Makoto, would love to bury her nose in his neck or chest, inhale him so his scent invaded all of her senses. 

Ten years, she thought to herself. Ten years of this torture, and every year Makoto only grew taller and more attractive, more selfless and kind, and it was to the point that she was sure her heart couldn’t contain anymore love for him. She wanted so badly for him to be all hers. 

She squeezed her fists and gave Makoto a genuinely broad smile. 

“What’s up?” she asked by way of greeting and noticed him shift from one foot to another, his hands clasped together to keep from fidgeting, a nervous habit of his. Gou could read him like an open book with giant lettering by now. She thought everything he did was so cute and adorable. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to eat lunch together.” 

Gou beamed up at him. Really, so freaking cute. “Of course I’d /love/ to get lunch with you,” she amended, a hand reaching out to lightly graze over his arm in a flirtatious manner. She loved watching Makoto go bright red when she did those types of things, almost as much as she loved touching him, and today was no exception. 

She held up her bento in her hand, the other lingering lightly on Makoto’s arm, and smiled sweetly. “I’m ready when you are.”

He nodded stiffly and swallowed as he turned to lead her away. She had to take rapid, half-running steps to catch up to him, and when she did, she looped her arm through his and leaned forward, holding onto him so she could look at his face. He chuckled awkwardly and turned his face away a little, trying to hide his rampant blush and not make it obvious at the same time.

So adorable.

She chuckled back at him and walked her lower body back up to align with her top half so she could walk right beside him as they moved down the hallway. He slowed his pace to match hers now, as he always did, and let her hand rest in the crux of his elbow. They didn’t speak, but the silence spoke volumes: of Makoto’s nervousness and Gou’s giddiness at their skin contact. Makoto had the sleeves to his button down rolled up to just above his elbow, and her hand rested against his warm skin and sent shivers up her spine when she felt the slightest movements of muscle underneath his soft, bronzed skin. He always got so tanned during the summer.

He led her to the swim clubroom, which he unlocked the door of, holding it open for her so she could step inside. They usually ate on the roof or in the open grassy area below the sakura trees, but it was raining a little, so those were out of the question today. 

The club room was a little chilly inside, so Gou used it as an opportunity to sit close to Makoto as they opened their lunches and began to eat. As they munched quietly, Makoto grew even more tense and nervous, until finally she could take it no longer.

“Makoto,” she said in a soft tone. His eyes jerked up and met hers, and she waited for him to speak.

“The reason I asked you here today,” he said after a short moment, moving some rice kernels around in his box with his chopsticks, not looking at her. He cleared his throat and began again. 

“Gou, I li-“ A pause as his face flushed red again, and then he pushed forward, his words coming out in a rush. “I really like you, Gou, would you go out with me?”

She had waited for so long to hear those words that she found herself speechless for a long moment. Then she laughed loudly and smacked Makoto’s back.

“God, finally!” she sputtered our between her laughs. 

Makoto watched her with apprehension and growing concern.

When she finally calmed down, she fell silent and smiled up at Makoto, the moment becoming sweet again. “I really like you too, Makoto. I’ve liked you since we were little, you know.”

Makoto was now fidgeting with his hands and looking down at them, but she could see his blush and his soft smile. “Yeah,” he murmured quietly. “Sorry about that. Haru had to-“

She stopped him with a finger to his lips; they were so soft. She didn’t want to hear about other people right now. 

“Makoto. I’m going to kiss you now.”

He looked up and nodded, and even leaned forward so their lips could meet halfway. 

Kissing Makoto was like having all of the pleasure synapses in her brain fire off at once. He was warm and soft and tasted sweet, and she couldn’t get enough. And shockingly, it seemed neither could Makoto. As soon as their lips touched, it was like he was a completely different person. When she deepened their kiss after a few moments, he grabbed at her hips and pulled her closer to him, so she was basically in his lap, sitting atop a thick, muscular thigh, and his arms wrapped tight around her small frame. He was also the first to dart his tongue out, to lick at her lips and venture inside her mouth. 

She loved shy, selfless, kind Makoto, but she found now that this new side of him, the reckless, needy, selfish side, she loved just as much. They spent the rest of their lunch break with their lips stuck together, tongues exploring deeply, and when the bell rang again, they reluctantly parted and gathered their empty bentos. 

“I’ll walk you back to your class,” he told her and she took his hand after he locked the club room door, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. He blushed shyly, back to his old self, but didn’t let go of her hand. She hummed happily as they made their way back to the school building, a spring in her step. 

**_Chapter One_ **

It was all too soon that Makoto went off to college, and it was hard for the new lovebirds to be apart, but Gou worked hard and a year later, they were once again reunited. 

When he picked her up from the station that first day, he grabbed her up in his arms, twirled her around and squeezed her tight, whispering her name with hot breath into the shell of her ear. She hugged him right back, hands fisting into his sweater and taking deep inhales of him. He smelled just as good as she remembered, better even since it had been so long, and when he set her down again, she let him kiss her in the middle of the subway platform, tons of commuters filing around past them as she savored the moment. His lips were soft against her own and she wanted to stay in that moment forever.

When she finally pulled away, her eyes caught something moving at her peripheral vision and she glanced over for a moment. A figure as tall as, if not taller, than Makoto, dressed in a black coat moved past them. His hair was short, black, and his face was turned towards them, teal eyes penetrating her. When she locked eyes with him, he grinned knowingly, and in the blink of an eye, was gone, taking her breath with him. 

Makoto noticed her gaze and glanced in the direction she was looking, only catching a glimpse of dark before it flicked around the corner. 

“Hmm?” he asked her, but she shook it off, clearing her head, and glanced back up at him, eyes growing warm and fond once again.

“I missed you,” she whispered. The platform was now mostly empty, save for a few people starting to collect for the next train. “Like, really, really missed you.”

He nodded enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling as he gazed down at her. “Me too. You don’t even know how much.”

“Take me home?” she asked him, and he nodded, giving one last kiss before collecting her luggage in one hand and her hand in his other. His palm was warm and big, and she realized how much she’d truly missed just holding his hand.

They walked the short distance to the new apartment they would share together. Makoto had already furnished the small one bedroom space, and it felt like home from the first time Gou set foot in it. She didn’t have much time to look around though, before Makoto dropped her bag and scooped her up in his strong arms. He kissed her fervently, passionately, and whispered, “Gou, I want you.”

She cupped his face and nodded her agreement. “Me too, baby. It’s been too long.”

Even in the short time they’d dated before Makoto had moved away, they had gotten very far in their relationship. Makoto hadn’t waited long to claim Gou, to mark her body as his own, and Gou had discovered that when it came to the bedroom, Makoto was a pure beast and she loved it, a lot. He had been forced to wait so long to ravish her, and now it had been almost six months since their last body-to-body contact (phone sex didn’t count), and they both craved each other’s touch. 

Makoto wasted no time in stripping Gou once they were in their bedroom, and Gou was delighted to see that he was already hard. He took a long moment to admire her, to note any changes, and then to lean forward and lay kisses along her exposed skin, soon leaving her gasping. Most of the time, there would be more foreplay and teasing, but today she wanted to get straight to the action. She cupped his face from where he was attempting to leave as many hickies as possible along her shoulder and looked him in the eyes. His green eyes never wavered from hers, and she could read his love and affection for her in their endless depths. She sighed happily and kissed him on the lips, her arms wrapping around his neck to prolong it. In between kisses, she whispered that she couldn’t wait much longer, and it seemed he agreed with her, his lips hungry against her own, tongue darting out to taste and reclaim her. He grabbed her up and took her to the bed, and she felt weightless for a moment in his strong arms, before he laid her down and slid his thighs under her legs, pressing her legs up and open around him. His hands played across her skin for a moment, eyes devouring her laid bare for him, before lining himself up in a swift motion and penetrating her easily, just the tip, feeling her out.

She was so wet, practically gushing from anticipation and all the day dreaming she’d been doing on the train, and he slipped inside her slowly but smoothly. She exhaled in a deep sigh as he sunk into her, his small patch of hair scratching lightly at her skin, his cock throbbing hotly inside her tight walls. He let out a quiet moan of elation. 

“God, I’ve missed this,” he crooned, adjusting his grip on her so he had a firm but gentle hold on her hips, lifting her up a little off the mattress to meet him. She loved when he did this, loved seeing his muscles strain a little to hold her in place, loved feeling that he was the only thing keeping her off the mattress. 

“Makoto, me too. Please take me now, I can’t wait any longer.” She grabbed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck again, and soon he began rolling his hips. She gasped each time he drew out almost completely and pushed in deep, her voice drifting into breathy sounds, her eyes misting a little because it had been far too long since he’d held her, since she’d been able to touch him. She savored every feeling her gave her, every sensation, her senses overflowing with all of the happy feelings. 

He continued for a while at the slow pace, but soon he felt like he might burst and he began to push in a little harder and faster with each thrust until he was setting a good clip. It didn’t take either of them long to reach orgasm after that. When it hit them, nearly simultaneously, it was long and drawn out and body-quackingly good. Makoto’s eyes fluttered for a moment before he pushed his face into the crook of her neck, and kissed slowly at her pale skin, his lips vibrating against her with his soft moans. He whispered her name as the last waves breached over them, and she hummed back in response. 

“So good,” Gou murmured when they both finally came down, her back relaxing back into the mattress. Makoto was still inside her, slowly growing soft, but neither of them were ready to pull away and part their bodies. So he carefully maneuvered her to lay on top of him, staying inside, in the warmth, as they both reveled in the hazy bliss of their aftermath. Gou loved these moments, almost as much as the sex that led to them, and she pressed her cheeks against Makoto’s pectoral, listening to his slowly decreasing heart beat, until it settled into its normal rhythm. She traced a finger over his chest, admiring the body of the boy beneath her, the one she’d missed so much.

“Gou, I love you,” he whispered to her as his fingers played with her hair. 

She hummed happily. “I love you too, Makoto.” Her smile threatened to split her face, she was so happy to be wrapped up in his arms again, breathing against his heated skin, feeling him, solid, beneath her. She was sure there was nothing better, no bigger happiness for her than this.

x

A few days later, they headed out together in the morning, back to the train station a few blocks from their apartment. They had both worked really hard to match up their school schedules as much as possible, and had promised they would commute to school together most days even if one had a later class. 

The train was crowded but not packed, most of the occupants high school students or middle aged business men, all huddled over phones or books. Makoto and Gou stood together in the center of the car, Gou with her back to Makoto, who was holding onto the bar above them, other hand on her hip, ready to grab her if the train should jolt or stop suddenly. It was how they used to ride the train together back home, and they easily slipped into their normal positions without much thought. Her relationship with Makoto was easy; they were best friends, they knew each other well, and fit together beautifully. It was comforting. 

She was perusing over a book, trying to mentally prep herself for one of her classes, when she felt eyes drilling into her scull. Her eyes drifted up and roamed around the subway car.

She could almost sense him before she saw him, striking features, penetrating teal eyes, that crop of neatly styled black hair, and his tall, imposing frame. He was definitely a little taller than Makoto, she realized now. He stood a few feet away, his eyes locked on her over the heads of the people between them.

She felt the air leave her lungs. As soon as she locked eyes with him, it was like she was spellbound. His gaze was captivating and the look in his eyes thrilling. He gave her the smallest smile, and her body stiffened, butterflies fluttering madly in her gut; she was sure Makoto could sense it. The man’s eyes lingered a moment longer before drifting up above her head and staying there. Was he staring at Makoto now? She couldn’t move, locked in place by an indescribable force. It was like a gravitational pull on her body and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. 

She took note of everything. He was dressed well, probably a business man by the attire, five to ten years older than her. 

And drop dead gorgeous. Breathtakingly so. Definitely as beautiful as Makoto. He was wearing a coat, but his shoulders were well defined underneath the heavy fabric, just like Makoto would look in a coat like that. They seemed similar in a lot of ways.

But where Makoto’s personality was soft around the edges, clumsy and flustered, this man _oozed_ pure confidence. He looked like he owned the world, everything moving under his command, everything going just as he wanted. Self-confident, but probably not a prick. 

In the few seconds it took her to deduce all of this, Makoto’s hand on her hip tightened its hold a little. She tried to crane her neck up to see his face, but she was unable to, so she decided to simply stare at the black haired man again, who was now smirking lightly. 

When their stop came, she had to take Makoto’s hand and lead him out. She felt teal eyes follow them until they were out of sight, and finally she could breathe normally again. A thrill rushed through her at the experience, and she glanced back at Makoto, his face a little flushed as his eyes refocused on her. They didn’t say anything, didn’t know what to say, and silently made their way to the college campus.

That night, after they both got home, Makoto cornered her in the bathroom as she got ready to take a shower. His lips pressed hotly against her neck, her back, tongue flicking out and desperate to taste her. She didn’t question it; she was feeling a little horny herself, so she let Makoto strip off her panties and turn her around. He grabbed at her ass and lifted her up to the bathroom sink before getting down on his knees before her. Wordlessly, he placed her feet on his shoulders and dove in towards her pussy. 

She gasped when she felt his tongue penetrate her, lap at her insides, sucking her trickling juices. Hands flew to his hair as all of her blood rushed from her head in a deafening whoosh and she leaned over his head, her body shaking as he pleasures her. For some unknown reason, Makoto had a godly tongue, and his ability to satisfy her with just that single organ was astounding every time she experienced it. She clenched her fists into his hair and begged him for more, more, until she came against his mouth with a short gasp and moan. 

After a moment, she gingerly lowered her legs, ready to ask Makoto what had come over him, but it seemed he was far from done. His gaze flitted up to her and he smiled, slowly standing, unfolding his large body as she stared in awe. She began to whisper his name, but he grabbed at her hips before she could, flipping her over again, and pushed deep inside her. 

“Ahh, Makoto!” she cried out, and he responded by burrying his face into the naps of her neck, his breath hot against her skin, taking in her scent. Hands reached around and he began fondling her chest, his hands encasing her boobs as he kneaded them, massaging them until she was mewling. “Makotooo...!” Her voice dropped off in a short gasp and she whimpered as his teeth pressed harshly at her neck.

“Gou,” he whispered into her ear, the first thing he’s said so far, and he sounded so horny. His voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

“Makoto, say my name, please,” she begged when he fell silent again, nibbling gently at the shell of her ear, lapping at it tenderly. His voice was intoxicating, when he spoke her name in the low, lilting tone. It was never enough.

Makoto was a lot of things she loved, but one of her favorites was the attention her pored over her and the devotion he showered her with, always eager to cater to any and all of Gou’s wishes in the bedroom and even outside of it. 

“Gou, baby, fuck. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.” He bit into her neck again and she arched up against him at the sensation. Makoto, while a beast, was hardly ever rough with her; she was shocked at him, and also at how much she was enjoying it. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't even say anything, I just attacked you. But I really needed you.”

She reached a hand back to thread it through his hair, to pull him closer, encouraging more bites and hickies, to tell him not to apologize.

“Makoto, mark me more! I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I love it.” She bit her lips to muffle a shuddering moan as Makoto dragged a lavishing tongue over the knobs of her spine. He groaned against her skin and sucked harshly on her shoulder. With each new sensation, she clenched tighter around him, losing her ability to keep herself quiet. It didn’t take him long to climax inside of her, his whole body shuddering as he came.

He was still hard inside her, with no signs of cooling off or wanting to pull out. He muttered an apology as he shifted her around carefully, until they were facing each other again. 

“Gou, I need more, I can’t get enough of you,” he whispered hotly as he nuzzled his nose into her cheek, giving soft kisses to her face as he hefted her up by her hips and carried her to the running shower. As he moved, she sank a little deeper on him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. Her mind clouded with delirium for a moment before she let out a short gasp and buried her face against his neck. 

“Makoto,” she crooned at him. He’d never taken her more than once, and she wondered what had been in his coffee this morning. Not that she was complaining, oh no. She gave him a small kiss against his skin to tell him it was all right. Her body was gnawing at her in hunger, craving his touch, his loving. She also hadn’t had nearly enough of this man she adored so incredibly much. Her nose stroked against the soft skin of his neck as she inhaled his scent.

He stepped inside the small shower stall with her still wrapped around his body, still hard and buried deep inside her. Every small jolt was felt and she shuddered happily at it. Slowly, he began rolling his hips and she mewled beautifully into his ear. 

“Makoto, I love this.” Her words dragged out like she was drunk, as she let herself get carried away. “I love you, I love seeing you like this. Makoto...”

He kept going, almost tirelessly, slowly gaining speed until he was setting a rapid pace, slamming hard inside of her, nearly hitting her womb as she moaned loudly into his ear, her voice hiccuping on every upward thrust. 

“Gou, I love you,” he whispered heatedly, her name slipping from his lips as he buried his nose in her sweet-smelling red hair.

With her around him and in his ear, her scent filling his lungs and her voice reverberating against his ear drum, he was soon cumming again. He whimpered softly and she leaned up to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, leaning back to watch his face fall slack with bliss. 

Finally his cock calmed down and slipped out of her, along with two loads of his seed, which dropped hot down her thighs. He huffed tiredly against her neck as he carefully set her down. The spray of the shower rained against her back, running down her legs and mingling with the cum and juices dripping out of her. 

Makoto rested for a moment, giving small kisses to everything his lips could touch without moving his head too much as he tried to catch his breath, calm his heart beat. Rubbbing a hand over his head, through his hair that was slowly getting wet, she whispered sweetly to him. “That was so good, love. You can feel free to do that anytime.” A soft kiss to his cheekbone and then she took his limp hands and laid them against the small of her back. He rubbed a lazy circle against one of the knobs of her spine as he inhaled her. Then he reached down with a hand, and two long fingers slowly helped clean her out, until all of his fluids, mixed with hers, flowed down the drain.

“Can I wash you?” he asked as he straightened up, and she hummed her approval. Makoto was always so loving and gentle when he washed her body, stopping to give her massages if she was sore or had knots, and it was one of her favorite things that he did. 

If you weren’t counting everything he did as her favorite.

“What got into you?” she asked when he was halfway done with washing her off. “Not that I minded, I just- it was so sudden and... a lot,” she chuckled, not able to find the exact word for Makoto’s insatiability. 

“I don’t know, really. Thinking about you on the same campus as me, you being there to ride the train with me and us coming home together- I just kept thinking about it all day and by the time we got home, I just really wanted you.”

Gou chuckled and mussed with his hair. “I’m not complaining. It was a good ‘first day of college’ present,” she said with a wink. “Feel free to give me another one at the end of the week.”

“College that hard already?” he questioned with a grin, and she gave him a smack to his ass. 

“Not too bad since you’re here.”

He smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. 

x

He was there again the next morning, the impeccable mystery business man. Just like the day before, Gou had her back to Makoto, his hand on her waist, but today she wasn’t alerted to his presence until Makoto’s hand shifted and drew her a little closer to him, causing her to glance up and catch sight of him. He was staring at Makoto, his teal eyes saying a lot of things that she couldn’t decipher. His eyes dropped down to her every once in a while and once again she felt herself rooted to the spot, her back leaning heavily against Makoto’s solid chest. His gaze, although piercing, was gentle, not cruel or angry. There was something behind those beautiful eyes the color of sea glass, something in the way he smiled just a little bit at the two of them that was captivating and breathtaking to behold. It wasn’t just his looks that were stunning, it was his presence and the way he carried himself, the way his eyes held them.

When they got to their stop, Makoto took Gou’s hand this time, trip tight as they left the man behind. His gaze followed them like he also couldn’t look away, wished to not let them out of his sight. That night they went home and fucked like rabbits. 

Gou was not super smart, not always, but she thought she detected a pattern, a connection between the mystery man and Makoto’s sex drive. It was a little thrilling to consider. Two days in a row now that they’d seen him and each time, Makoto had ravished her, taken her multiple times each day. She was pretty sure there was something there, but she decided to give it another day to really confirm it.

x

He was there again; he stood a little closer to them this time. Gou had been forced to stand closer to Makoto as the car was a little more crowded today. Her butt was pushed flush with his crotch, her back leaning into him as he steadied her, like always, with a hand secured on the front of her hip. The man was watching them again, watching Makoto, and after a few moments of locked eye contact between him and her boyfriend, she could feel Makoto getting a little hard in his jeans. She nearly yelped in shock, covering her mouth quickly, as Makoto ground against her mindlessly, once, twice, before his hips stilled. The man gave a soft chuckle, as if he knew exactly what was going on. 

Gou was equal parts turned on and disturbed by this man who seemed to see right through them. 

That night, Makoto took her good again, three times, on three different surfaces of their apartment before they ended up in bed for an exhausted finishing cuddle. 

“Makoto,” Gou whispered. She knew that they both knew what was going on. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled softly, his voice a mix of disappointment in himself but also a little giddiness. It was amusing to hear. 

“I’m not complaining,” she assured him, rubbing a hand over his chest and neck as she lay on his chest, ear pressed into his skin. “Not at all, I just wondered if we should... analyze this new aspect to our relationship.”

He was silent for a while, and she wondered if he’d fallen asleep.

“Yeah, we should, but I don’t know... I don’t know how I feel about it yet.” He fell silent again, and she listened to his breathing. “Can I let you know when I figure it out myself?” he asked finally, and she chuckled. 

“Yeah.”


	2. Dangerously Exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what these titles are send help pls.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

A few days passed before they saw him again. They seemed to be missing each other, which was honestly a little disappointing if Gou and Makoto were being truthful. Their sex life didn’t cool down at all, but there was something about his presence that had become part of their daily commute, their everyday lives, and it felt a little incomplete without seeing those pretty teal eyes and those slightly upturned lips. 

Then, one night on their way home from school, he was there again. He stood closer again, closer than last time, only a few people away from them. Gou, facing Makoto today, sensed him only by the tensing in Makoto’s body and the tingle up her spine. She knew by now what it meant, and she gave his hand a small squeeze before slipping it to his hip. His shirt was riding up a little and she could discreetly touch his skin with one finger. Makoto shivered and whispered something even she couldn’t hear down to her, so quiet was his voice. 

When what she could only assume was the man’s cologne wafted to her nose, she deduced exactly how close he was. She could probably stretch out her arm behind her and touch him. It was exciting. She pressed her nose to Makoto’s chest as something lit up her spine; their two scents intermingled and sent a jolt to her brain. A soft sigh escaped her mouth and she gnawed at her bottom lip, her finger hooking into Makoto’s belt loop like that was her only lifeline. 

_Fuck_ , she thought. This was getting dangerous; it wasn’t even like a man like him, sharing a filled subway train with them, could pose an actual threat, but damn it if it wasn’t happening anyways. She peeked a glance at his towering figure and shivered against Makoto, who wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He was hard again, his nose buried in her hair as he bent over her, as if trying to shield her, hide her away. 

When the doors opened to their station, they stumbled out and ran all the way home, stripping in the entry way as they shared hot, passionate kisses, lips that trailed down his tight body until she wrapped them around his cock, giving him the most mind-altering blow job ever, fueled by this unnamed feeling boiling in their guts.

After a lot of dazed lovemaking, they were curled up again in their bed, panting and letting the hazy bliss slowly slip away. Her head rested on his arm, Makoto’s large body pressed to her side and cocooning her. 

“Figured it out, you think?” she asked up to the ceiling, with an out-of-breath laugh.

“Only that we’re totally screwed.” His tone was light, and he let out a short chuckle.

She rolled over on his arm and pressed her front against his chest. She looked at his eyes, glimmering a little as he watched her in turn. There were a lot of emotions shuffling around behind both of their eyes, most happy, some confused.

“What do you think it is about him?”

He reached over and began to trace lazy figure eights on her upper arm. “Wish I knew. He’s just-“ Unable to find the right word, he fell silent, and she just lamented, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, Gou. I don’t want you to think that- it’s just him. He just- he gets me so... _horny_ , and then I think about you and it’s just all downhill from there for me. It’s like, when he makes me like this, he’s also making me desire _you_ more.”

She hummed, still confused but also not wanting to give it too much thought. “I don’t know if it’s a good thing, but I don’t really _mind_ it.” 

And he lamented, “Yeah.”

“I’m not worried about it changing us, or anything between us. I’ll always love you. And honestly, it’s really exciting. Like, to think about another man making you like this, that you desire him, that you desire me too. And the way he makes me feel. It’s confusing, but really... really exciting.” Her voice dropped quietly on the last few words. Makoto was silent for a long time, holding her tightly in his arms, those big, strong arms she loved so much. This man she loved so much, who loved her back, an unquestionable and unwavering bond. Maybe this wasn’t a bad thing. She wanted to think so.

Finally Makoto’s sleepy voice broke the stillness. “All I know is that I love you,” he whispered, giving her a kiss to her forehead before turning off the bedside table lamp. 

“I love you too.”

x

The weekend barely gave them enough time to recover before Monday rolled around again. 

They’d slept in too late in the morning and had missed their train, and as a result of that plus the stress of the day, had decided to grab dinner together on campus before heading home. The train they took was one they’d never ridden before; it started off about as cramped as their normal evening commute, Makoto and Gou still able to find their favored spot in the middle.

The other big similarity, and a nice surprise, was that the man was on this train too; he was positioned by one of the doors. He, too, seemed happily shocked to spot the pair, and a few minutes after the train took off and the crowd settled, he slowly began moving towards them, weaving between people. Gou and Makoto watched him, enraptured and utterly confused by the change of pace. He’d never tried to move closer to them like this, and Gou wondered what was going to happen, excitement trolling through her. Makoto, however, seemed a ball of nervous energy. 

The man made it almost right to them when the train stopped and the doors opened. An onslaught of passengers crammed in and Gou found herself pushed tightly against Makoto’s warm chest, her face buried in between his pecs. After a moment, another heat pressed against her back and she heard Makoto gasp. She was pressed right between two tall bodies; she wanted to push back against the body at her back, invading her and Makoto’s space, but then she took a small inhale of the air and the Mystery Man’s cologne hit her like a freight train, mixing enticingly with Makoto’s scent again. She felt like she been drugged; she could feel his body pressed flush against her back, warm and hard like Makoto’s was to her front, all tight muscle and long torso

“Hello,” a voice above her head whispered, deliciously low and a hint of seduction. Neither of them responded, both just in shock at the situation. She imagined Makoto more so since he was facing the man, their faces probably only inches apart. She wished she could see it; the thought surprised her, but she couldn’t deny the heat pooling in her stomach as she pictured it. 

_Fuck, this is way too arousing._

Makoto finally found his voice and responded back with a raspy, “Hi.” His voice was submissive and soft, but still there was a hint of his hidden strength laced through the word. His hand came up to rest on her shoulder, to hold her to him. 

Above her, there was a war going on, two alpha males going at it to see who would win. The air above her head crackled as the man and Makoto stared each other down, Makoto trying to protect his woman and the man just wanting him to share. Or so she imagined, at least. In truth, it was much more like each asking for permissions and boundaries.

Makoto, who was steeped in a week of an overactive sex drive thanks to this very man, quickly gave in, his eyes softening. Giving the man permission to do what he will. He was hard again, and it sent a small tremble up her spine, which, combined with Makoto’s relaxing face, is what informed the male behind her of the permission and freedom granted him. A slow hand skirted out, grazed over her hip bone, and passing on to touch Makoto. He gasped softly when the hand grasped at the belt loop of his jeans, another hand soon grabbing at his other side, forcing the three of the closer together, all other commuters on the train completely unaware. 

Gou could feel the slowly hardening outline of a cock pressing against her ass, a warmth spreading pleasantly over her backside. He shifted and she buried her face in Makoto’s chest to prevent any unbidden noises, until he was situated between her butt cheeks. Even through the fabric of their pants, she could tell that he was impressive down there. It was overwhelming to feel them both, hard and pressing against her; the feeling was far too pleasant for the setting and situation. But she couldn’t help herself anymore.

Makoto bit his lip and let out a small irritated noise, like he was frustrated that he was this turned on, but it didn’t stop him from rolling his hips against her, a shuddering breath escaping Gou. A soft chuckle from behind graced her ear and soon he too was rolling his hips against her. The stimulation was just enough to leave her craving more, much more, but not enough to get her off. 

How long was this train ride still? She wanted to go home and have these two have their way with her.

That thought halted her mind. Wait- she was not seriously desiring that this stranger take her... was she? Her hands fisted into Makoto’s sweater and she wanted to cry. She loved _Makoto_ , she’s craved him and only him all her life. Who was this man to come barging in and disrupt that?

But she couldn’t deny how she felt. This enigmatic man who had captured their attention without a single word and was stringing their sexual urges along like it was a fun game. But now he was actively participating in his own game and Gou just wanted it all to go further.

It was purely physical attraction, she tried to tell herself. And she believed it. As the two ground against her, the one she loved and the one she didn’t even know; just physical.

The voice from the loud speaker announced that their station was coming up, and Gou felt relief, but mostly disappointment, which she forced down. 

Makoto was panting heavily against her, leaning on her like his strength was failing him, and when the man let go of his belt loops, she had to grab him, help him find his feet again. 

“See you later,” the voice followed after them as they exited the train car in a rush, pushed out by throngs of people, the chuckle in his voice following them softly home. It was definitely Gou’s imagination that he sounded genuinely sad to see them go, truly hopeful for their next meeting.

“Makoto,” Gou whined as soon as their apartment door slammed shut behind her. He was still in somewhat of a daze, but her voice snapped him out of it. 

“Gou, are you okay?” he asked in a wild panic, snapping out of his thoughts at her voice. He grabbed her hips, trying to turn her as if to see if there was any damage inflicted. 

“I’m fine. Makoto, please, I need you. Please fuck me,” she bemoaned and he pulled back a little to stare at her. She’d never sounded this desperate before, never this needy, and behind his eyes his emotions and thoughts were battling it out: concern for her, anger at the stranger that had pushed into their space, anger at himself for giving the permission for him to do so, against the never ending fire that burned, the one the man fanned with a single glance.

She grabbed at his crotch, and the battle stuttered to a halt, the fully-fanned flame winning out, and he rushed forward to claim her lips, moaning her name as they licked and bit at each other, not hardly getting enough. Their tongues hooked together and he pulled hers into his mouth to suck on it, savoring her taste and her hot breaths gushing into his mouth.

He lifted her up when she called his name again, desperation dripping from every syllable, and ran with her to the bedroom. 

His hands shook as they undressed each other, lips still joined together in a mess of teeth and tongue. They only parted to pull their shirts over their heads, coming together again as they helped each other out of their pants and underwear. Foreplay was all but forgotten in the intense heat of the moment. Hefting her up to his hips again, Makoto entered her before they’d even laid down on the bed. Skillfully he crept onto the bed, his hard cock seated deep inside her, and he laid her down in a moment of gentleness, caressing her back as his hands moved down to find purchase on her hips, moving slowly inside her. She let out a small whimper, and then the moment was gone and he was slamming into her wildly. 

Her eyes rolled up in her head and all she saw was white as her body accepted him, craved more, her lips aching for more contact until her leaned over her and pressed them together again. With one hand, he held onto her so he could drive into her at his rapid pace, the other coming up to cup at her naked breast, giving tender kisses that opposed his fierce pace. Pure bliss saturated her entire being. 

“Makoto, harder!” she cried out between thrusts and Makoto grabbed around her back to pull her hips closer, to get more leverage so he could pound in harder, deeper. 

Their lips found each other again and they kissed sweetly. Gou cupped his face, looked him in the eyes as he stole her away with his violent hip thrusting, his soft, murmured words, everything contradicting, but somehow it was just what she wanted. He was satisfying her and loving on her properly at the same time; she wasn’t sure anyone else could touch what Makoto did to her heart and body. Probably not even that man, who could stir her up so easily. Probably.

He slowed for a moment to catch his breath, dropping his head to her shoulder as he tried to just breathe. She took the moment to touch his body, to feel his back muscles as they flexed, his heaving chest, his broad shoulders. She murmured his name over and over. 

When Makoto had collected himself, he set to it again, and soon her body rose back up to the peaking mountain of her approaching orgasm. It came sooner than she could have prepared for as he thrust in deep, triggering something deep inside of her, her back arching violently to chase that feeling as a loud moan trembled past her lips. Blinding white light split through her brain as she came violently, Makoto right behind her with a shiver and a whine. His cum was hot as it squirted inside of her in pulses, more and more until she felt so filled with his manhood and his essence. 

He collapsed atop her and she reveled in the feeling of restraint, her chest barely able to push up to breath. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his wide back, holding him in place as she huffed quietly, her breath falling hot against his cheek. 

"Gou," he whispered softly, pushing his legs under her hips until her butt rested on his thighs, cradling her against his body, hands cupping at her back. She whimpered softly when he sucked at her neck, hard and rough; she was sure she’d have another hickey there tomorrow. 

“Makoto,” she whispered as he continued to hold her tightly, their bodies sticking together with sweat. “Makoto, what’s happening?”

“Fuck, baby, I don’t know.”

Makoto sat up a little, his elbows digging into the mattress on either side of her face and they stared at each other for a long while. They’d known each other for so long, could always say anything, told each other everything. But for the first time, Gou was scared to voice her thoughts. 

But Makoto’s eyes told her it was all right, that she could say whatever she was thinking without fear of anger or judgement. 

“Makoto,” she began, trying to find her words. “I’ve never met anyone, never had anyone but you that I wanted to be intimate with, but that guy... Makoto, he makes me go crazy. I get wet just from him looking at me! And today, I thought- I thought that I wanted both of you to fuck me.”

Makoto nodded, processing her words silently. His face wasn’t angry or upset, just accepting... agreeing. 

“Makoto, if you ask me too, we’ll do everything we can to avoid him, because I love you and you’re all that matters in the end...”

His eyes stayed on hers and watched her. “But?”

“But... I don’t want to stop. I want him... to do more. I want him.”

“Yeah,” Makoto voiced softly, not really in agreement at first, but acceptance of her feelings as he mulled it over, and then, “yeah, me too.”

“Makoto?” Gou asked him, her voice betraying her desperation, her unspoken words asking him what this all meant, what did it mean for them. 

He laid his cheek against her chest. “Gou, I love you, everything about you; I want you all the time. But that man- It’s like he takes it - and us - to a whole other level.”

She nodded, nuzzling her face against his hair. 

“No matter what happens, you’ll always be the one I choose, the one I stick by. I’ll never leave you. You know that, right?”

Gou nodded, gave his forehead a kiss. “Me too, Makoto.”

“So shall we see where this takes both of us?” he asked. He sat up again and there was a small spark in his eyes, a smile tugging ever so slightly at the corner of his lips. 

She grinned back at him. “Yeah. Sounds fun.”

He leaned down and kissed her fiercely, a small giggle bubbling up in her chest.


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -cringes again at chapter title- whoops.
> 
> Also, quick note. Texts from Sousuke are // and ones from the other two are \\\

The next morning they stepped onto the train with renewed vigor and anticipation trilling in their bones. Gou’s eyes found him immediately and she squeezed her boyfriend’s hand, both becoming hyper-aware of the man’s presence. He stood almost on the other side of the car, near the doors across from them, and they made their way to the usual spot, trying to act casual. Makoto wrapped his arm around Gou like he always did, their eyes never leaving the man. She was sure their eyes betrayed them both, but only the man would understood and know what it meant. 

The smallest look of surprise lit up his eyes, but then it was gone and he grinned knowingly back at them. He moved closer to them, skirting around other passengers, until he stood towering over them both, his chest parallel with their two right shoulders, his hand reaching up to grab at the bar just behind where Makoto gripped it. It was crowded enough that it wasn’t weird for them to stand so close, but not so crowded that they were pressed together like last time. The space between their bodies made it almost more exciting. Gou glanced up and noted that the man’s hand was close enough to Makoto’s so that his index finger grazed against the shorter male's. Her boyfriend's eyes darted down and he blushed at Gou, a small smile playing on his lips, and Gou found it so adorable; she’d missed seeing this side of him in the past week and a half. She laced her fingers through the hand at her stomach and squeezed. 

While Makoto’s head was down, the man leaned his over them a little, almost like he was sheltering or cocooning them. Makoto hummed softly, delighted as they huddled underneath the man’s shadow. Gou’s free right hand dangled by her side, and she stretched just her fingers out to graze against the man’s thigh, softly, a barely-there touch, but he felt it and his eyes looked at her, catching her fingers in his own hand before they dropped down. His hand was soft and warm and his fingers hooked lightly around the tips of hers. His gesture was way too sweet, a little shocking, but far more thrilling and she felt her face heat up. He smiled at her kindly, let her savor the moment, before he lifted her hand up and laid her palm against the crotch of his pants, an invitation. For what, she wasn’t sure, but it sent her face flaring up ever redder than it already was, and she was rewarded with a quiet, sensual chuckle as she ducked her head down in embarrassment. 

Beneath her palm, something twitched, something warm and semi-hard. With very little movement of her fingers, she could feel the outline of him perfectly. He wasn’t even hard and still quite large. She shivered and licked her lips, heat pooling lower in her body. Her fingers twitched, tightening for a moment, and the man leaned into her touch with a low hum. 

She could feel Makoto watching her hand, and the man in turn watching them both. He wasn’t even touching her anymore, and yet she felt like she might explode, the air heavy and charged up with sexual energy. Her fingers crept up and she found the top of his zipper, her fingers playing with the puller like she was trying to tease him. His dick twitched again, and she realized now that he was probably _making_ it twitch, a small encouragement or tease of his own, far more effective than hers. 

“Gou,” Makoto whispered into her ear, his voice questioning, wondering what she would do. 

“Gou,” another voice echoed, the voice deeper than her boyfriend's. Her eyes darted up to the man, and he was smiling down at her. “Gou,” he whispered again, titillating her with her name on his lips. She bit her lip as she gazed up at him and he leaned down a little closer to her ear, his voice dropping another octave and sexy as hell. “Gou, you’re beautiful. Is it okay if I call you Gou?” And all she could think to do was nod in a daze, the way he says her name spellbinding. “I love that name. Gou.”

She shuddered violently and found herself subconsciously leaning to follow his voice, his mouth, as he stood back up straight. 

“Gou,” he warned her quietly when she was about to collide with his chest, and she pulled back, his voice commanding her in a really enticing way. She felt it down in her crotch. “Mm,” she moaned into her shoulder, trying to keep the sound as quiet as possible. 

“Gou,” he called again, his voice now light and teasing, and in the haze of the entire moment, neither her nor Makoto had realized that they were rolling up on their stop. The man took the hand still at his crotch and pressed something into it, whispering, “I guess this is goodbye, for now.” He gave a small squeeze to her hand before giving them both a small push towards the opening doors, falling away from view with a smile on his face. Gou tightened her hold on Makoto’s hand as it dropped down and glanced at the paper in her hand. 

A business card. A name, email address, and phone number. On the back, scrawled in the most elegant script, “Message me anytime,” and another phone number, probably a cell phone or private line.

She handed it off to Makoto so he could see it, finding herself more than a little speechless at the whole encounter.

Sousuke, his name was Sousuke Yamazaki. The name sent the heat in her groin fanning to a flame and coursing over her whole body. 

x 

Gou couldn't focus all day in any of her classes. When they got home from school, she sat them down, huddling together, phones out, card between them on the table. 

“Well?” Makoto asked.

Gou had given it a lot of thought already during the day, the only thing she _had_ been able to concentrate on. She gave a small nod and an, “Mm," her fingers moving over the lit screen of her phone.

\ _Hello, Yamazaki-san._ \

It was all she could think to write, not sure how to start a conversation with a stranger they'd met on the train, one she'd groped not eight hours ago. Makoto was watching her as she worried her at bottom lip, waiting anxiously for a response. He also had his phone in hand but hadn’t sent anything. He leaned forward to give her a tender kiss just as her phone chimed. They both jerked back in surprise. 

With shaking hands she unlocked her phone, not even daring to look at the preview on her lock screen.

/ _Hello, Gou._ /

it said, and then a few moments later, 

/ _You can call me Sousuke._ /

She shivered a little at the familiarity he was so easily using with her, the way he was asking her so quickly to do the same. Makoto, who was hovering over her a little, quickened his breath at the next message.

/ _Where’s your boyfriend at? I’ve been waiting all day for both of you to message me._ /

Makoto’s fingers scrambled over his phone as he typed out a quick message of his own. 

\ _All day?_ \ 

Gou typed on her own phone.

/ _It seems I can’t get you two out of my head._ / 

came the response, and Gou choked on a glob of spit in her mouth. Makoto glanced up, his face red. He gave her a small smile when their eyes met. 

\ _Us too._ \ 

Gou messaged back bravely. She could imagine Sousuke-san smiling at that. 

/ _Are you home?_ / 

he asked, and quickly after her affirmative answer, 

/ _Tell me what Makoto is wearing._ /

It seemed a little strange of him to ask since they'd seen him just this morning, but she went along with it just because it was really exciting. She looked up at Makoto just as her boyfriend did the same.

“He wants to know what you’re wearing,” Makoto told her, biting at his lip as if trying to contain a smile, seeming to either not realize or care that Sousuke-san had already seen their clothes. “I wonder if I can accurately describe how cute you look in your outfit today,” he added with a grin. _Gosh, he was cute._ Gou was moving before she finished the thought; she got on her hands and knees and crawled around the table. Makoto watched her move as she came towards him and plopped herself down in his lap, cupping his face with her free hand and giving him a lingering kiss. His lips tasted like his favorite honey chapstick and she really loved it. She really loved him.

After the kiss broke and they shared a smile, they returned their gazes to their phones. 

\ _A green sweater that makes his eyes pop and some nice, tight jeans that accentuate his butt,_ \ 

she responded back after her radio silence. 

\ _but you already knew that._ \

/ _I guess I was hoping you'd be wearing less clothes at this point. ;)_ /

Gou balked at her phone, the text message with that little winky face. She had guessed as much, but this man was really forward, wasn’t he? She was contemplating his brazenness when Makoto leaned down and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear.

“Let me take your clothes off? I wanna see what’s underneath.”

“You wanna see it or Sousuke-san wants to know?” she asked, but she couldn't surpress her smile.

Makoto grinned coyly, though still a little shy at the mention of the other man. “Both.”

So Gou dropped her phone and she let Makoto strip her slowly. First her sweater, then her polka dot button up, and her red pants, which she had to stand up for, until she was once again seated in Makoto’s lap in her mismatched pink pin striped bra and navy blue boy briefs. Makoto gazed at her lovingly, traced a finger over the edge of her bra, and she hooked a finger under his sweater with a pleasant shiver dancing up her spine. 

“You, too,” she whispered. It wasn’t like she was shy; she loved having Makoto state at her in her undergarments or her all-togethers, but she wanted to see Makoto naked too, wanted to cuddle against his broad chest as she raved about how handsome her boyfriend was to the man from the train. 

He crossed his arms and removed his sweater and undershirt at the same time, Gou helping him with unbuttoning his pants. He didn’t want to leave her so the pants stayed on, opened to reveal a peak of olive green boxers. His chest and abs were as beautiful as ever, smooth, slightly bronzed skin stretching over the tight muscles, and she bit her lip as she ran light fingers over his top half. 

Makoto gave an appreciative sigh, his muscles twitching a little at her feather-like touches. 

“Gou,” he murmured. “Let me send him a photo of us?”

The thought was all the more exciting since Makoto was suggesting it. She nodded as she tapped a finger against the small trail of brownish hairs leading down to below the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

Makoto raised his phone in the air after opening his camera app and she glanced up at it just as he took the photo. He brought his arm back down and they leaned in to look at the photo. You could see everything; the curve of Gou’s boobs, resting in her bra, her flat stomach and jutting hip bones, her small undies. Makoto’s bare chest and pink, hard nipples, his cute belly button, and the open jeans and his own underwear peeking out. And in the corner, half of her face. Eyes staring up through long lashes and her hair cascading over a slim shoulder. 

“I’m gonna send it,” Makoto told her, and she nodded. They waited in breathless anticipation for Sousuke-san's response. Soon his phone vibrated in his hand and, a moment later, hers chimed where it lay on the floor. She grabbed at it frantically. 

/ _Was that look on purpose?_ / 

he asked. It was true that she looked like she was ready to seduce the pants off a priest, but Makoto had simply caught her mid-blink! But before she could deny it, he sent another text.

/ _God, you’re beautiful. Both of you._ /

And then, a half second later,

/ _I’ve got a hard-on now._ /

A shiver tingled across her skin as she heard Makoto inhale sharply and she looked at him out of the corner of one eye. “We got him hard,” Gou said with a surprised chuckle. When Makoto smiled back at her, a little blush forming on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears, she couldn't stand it anymore.

“Ask him where he is,” she said in a rush as she dove for Makoto’s lips. The look on his face was illegal; stunned and turned on, excited by the fact that the two of them had sexually aroused that ungodly handsome man. Makoto typed out the message over her head and then dropped his phone to rake both hands into Gou’s loose locks, grasping at them and pulling her in for a deeper kiss. His lips and tongue were ravenous; she could almost taste how horny he’d become. She dropped a hand to his crotch and groaned.

“Really, let's take off these pants, okay?”

He nodded and gave her one more kiss before they both stood, first her and then him. She padded to the bedroom, backwards, in bare feet, as Makoto tried to follow behind her while simultaneously removing his jeans.

“He’s in his office!” Makoto told her as he got on leg out, his phone in his other hand, trying to hardcore multitask. 

\ _Makoto is taking off his pants for me._ \

She sent it without really knowing why she was telling him, but it was exciting to share. God, this was really way too fun.

/ _Send me another photo once he does. ;)_ /

This time, the winky face made her giggle. She tried to imagine him, a business man, sitting in his office, letting loose a little by sending an emoticon via a sexting three-way. But maybe Sousuke-san was more laid-back than she had first assumed. How straight laced could you be if you liked seducing strangers on a train? She wondered if he’d done this with others before, and asked as much before she could stop. It’s not like she was jealous...

But still she felt relieved when he responded back, 

/ _Do you think I’m a pervert whose hobby it is to get beautiful strangers on a train to send him pictures? Lol._ /

/ _My tastes are way too picky to just do this with anyone else._ / 

/ _Probably why I’ve been single for my whole life. :'(_ /

She couldn't think of a response to the comment about his tastes. She felt beyond lucky that Sousuke-san had chosen them, had deemed them to be on par with his standards. The thought and the text left her a little out of breath, so she focused on his last text instead.

\ _I don’t believe that you’ve never dated anyone before._ \ 

she responded back blatantly.

/ _Well, you should believe it, because it’s true. Fifteen years waiting to meet you two._ /

Gou blushed, fearing her heart might leap out of her chest as her fingers fumbled over the keys, not sure what she wanted to say, typing and erasing and retyping. His next message didn’t help her straighten up her thoughts any.

/ _Left you speechless?_ /

She could practically feel him grinning widely through the message.

\ _I want you to know that we don't usually do this either!_ \ 

she spouted out, a kid throwing a tantrum.

/ _Does that mean you find me attractive enough to message with a stranger? ;)_ /

 _Fuck yeah_ , she wanted to type, but instead she just said, 

\ _I hope you know that you’re very attractive._ \

/ _I do, but I never mind hearing it._ / 

She chuckled at his fake posturing. She wondered if he'd like to know that he made her laugh. 

/ _I'd really like to hear you say it to me with that cute voice of yours and those pretty lips._ /

\ _But you haven’t heard my voice?_ \ 

was her first response, and then, 

\ _You’re very handsome, okay!_ \

/ _I haven’t, though your cute little noises on the train give me an idea. I really want to hear it though, properly, saying my name. ;)_ / 

/ _And in my head it’s really cute._ /

 _Damn him_ , she thought. He really knew how to get her going.

/ _And thank you._ /

he added. Okay, that blushy face emoji was definitely illegal.

\ _In your head?_ \

She hoped she sounded far more confident through text than she felt.

/ _Does it freak you out that I’ve imagined it? What if I told you I did so while masturbating?_ /

She almost dropped her phone. _Damn him!_ Her leg slammed against the edge of her bed, which she’d been slowly moving towards, and she fell flat on her face before she could catch herself. She heard a laugh from behind her and knew Makoto had seen her blunder. She began to move, to roll over and scold him, but he said, “Don’t move,” the shutter of his camera sounding a second later.

“Your ass looks fantastic,” he murmured as he stared in a daze. She rolled over then and beckoned him closer, until he stood between her opened legs, pressing lightly against her. His underwear was stretched tight over his bulge. Something in her own groin stirred looking up at her tall boyfriend. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” she muttered under her breath. She stared for a long moment before she had an idea, scrambling for her phone. “Can I?” she asked Makoto, holding up her phone, and he nodded. He hooked a thumb into his waistband and tugged down a little, revealing the V pointing down to his package and a small patch of trimmed curls. Just enough to tease but not enough to see; she snapped the photo, saving it to her phone for herself as well. 

Then she saw that he had messaged her something before she sent the picture. 

/ _Your ass... I wanna bury my face in it._ /

She burned bright red and flipped her phone silently for Makoto to see. After a moment, her phone vibrated in her hand and now Makoto was red too. She flipped her screen back around as his eyes flicked over to her face.

/ _You two are so naughty, forcing me to masturbate in my office._ /

Makoto whispered her name softly and she dropped her phone. She could feel how wet she was, her heart racing, and fuck, she was really turned on. She mewled Makoto’s name back and reached for him.

He rolled off his underwear and slid into her waiting arms, immediately beginning to grind against her. She moaned into his mouth as their lips joined, their kiss sloppy and fierce. 

“Makoto, take my undies off, I need you inside me, please,” she begged on hot, panting breaths as she pulled away from his kiss for a moment. He nodded, his eyes glazed over with lust as he scrambled to remove her underwear. Two fingers pushed into her slick heat and her boyfriend moaned at the filthy sounds it made, at her sweet voice calling to him. 

“Gou, you make me so hot. _He_ makes me so hot, too.” 

“Me too, baby. I wish- I wish we could see him. I wish he could see us.”

“I wish he was here,” Makoto groaned as he slid inside Gou, no resistance met as he buried himself deep inside. 

“Baby,” Gou mewled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers digging into his soft hair, pulling him down for more desperate kissing. “I love you, I love you,” she cried and panted as Makoto slammed into her with a driving passion, his hips never tiring or slowing as they set a hard and steady pace. 

She loved how horny Sousuke-san made them both. Her mind was lost in a haze, but she imagined texting him everything that was happening as he jerked himself off in his office. God, she wished she could see him come undone with his own hand, hot and bothered because of her and Makoto. Just the thought that someone could be so attracted to both of them, especially someone like him...

“More, baby, harder!” she begged, her voice lost as he picked up his pace and pushed deeper. He grabbed at her hips, cupping her ass and lifted her backside off the mattress so he could let his hips go to town. She couldn’t even speak anymore, only able to give short huffs of approval. 

Sweat glistened on Makoto’s forehead and chest and she stared up at his beautifully sculpted body. How did she deserve all of this, she wondered. 

Makoto came inside of her with one last violent thrust and her mind blanked as she herself followed right after, her second orgasm of the night, the first lost in a haze of passion. He pulled out of her and she felt his seed spill out a little, no matter how hard she tried to clench her walls around it. Makoto watched her lower half with hungry eyes for a moment, and she wondered what he was thinking. She didn’t expect him to sink down to his knees and pull her towards the edge of the bed, licking his lips as he watched himself drip out of her, his sperm mixing with her juices. 

“Gou,” he called to her before diving down into her crotch. She cried out loudly when she felt his hot tongue lap at her sensitive lips. Her head spun into delirium as he _moaned_ , licking her clean, swallowing, her legs snapping tight around the back of his head unconsciously. She fell back and blindly tried to find her phone. She was thinking she would share her bliss with Sousuke-san, but the messages he had sent made the thought fly from her head. 

Lots of lewd texts, detailing how he was jerking himself off, what he was thinking about, asking if they were having sex right now, he wished he could watch. What position were they using, was Makoto wearing a condom, were they both completely naked or did Gou still have her bra on? And at the end, a photo. 

It took her a few minutes to realize what she was looking at, her mind refusing to work as Makoto continued to clean her up, tease her with his tongue. She begged him not to stop, threading a hand in his hair as she stared at her phone. 

When she realized what it was in the photo, she was already in the cusp of another orgasm, and she came loudly, bucking her hips against Makoto’s face as she moaned lewdly.

In the photo, there was a desk, a hiked-up white button up, revealing clear-cut abs, a pair of slacks teased open, the ones she'd touched this morning, his boxers pulled open and his large hand, obstructing some of the view. And in his hand, cresting majestically above his fingers wrapped around the base, a swollen head, slick with a lot of pre-cum. 

“Makoto,” she moaned at the man still locked between her legs. His eyes moved up and she showed him the photo, recognition lighting through his eyes faster than hers. He moaned against her and reached down to his crotch, already hard again from giving her oral and now the photo. She fell back as he set to work on her tidbits again, rolling his tongue over her sensitive clit and delving deep into her depths. When that wasn’t enough anymore, he stood and forced her to roll over, climbing atop her to grind his cock against the cleft of her ass. He bit and licked at her shoulders, pushing aside her hair to nibble her all over. 

“I’m gonna mark you so he can see how well I fucked you,” he growled, sounding half mad and delirious with lust. She shifted her hips up as he came in hot spurts over her back. When he was done, he collapsed to the bed next to her. His face was red around his mouth and some wetness remained. She grabbed his discarded boxers and wiped away her juice and his spittle. It was a little unfair that he was still so attractive like this, she thought with a small smile. 

Then she dropped her hand to his arm and gazed at her lover. His eyes were fluttering as he drifted on the waves of his remaining bits of ecstasy. She was throbbing gently down there, still feeling his dick inside and his tongue against her pussy and clit. She could cum again, but she was more content to just lay and stare at her gorgeous boyfriend. 

She felt his cum dry on her back, and after a few moments, she gathered herself to move to the shower, giving a quick kiss to Makoto, who hummed happily, eyes still closed, as she flitted off. 

She stared over her shoulder at the aftermath on her back. Angry red bite marks littered her skin, her lower back a mosaic of dried, white cum. She snapped a quick photo, covering her titties with her other hand, more to be coquettish than actually hide anything that could be seen in the mirror. She wondered when her bra had come off, but she was happy it did as she stared at herself in the mirror for a moment longer before sending the picture.

/ _Damn._ /

/ _I just came while thinking about you two and now I’m hard again._ /

/ _Your pictures caused this._ / 

She smiled at his message. _I don't hear you complaining_ , she thought with a blush warming her face.

Another picture came through, this time his dick clothed again, in the light grey herringbone boxers she'd glimpsed before, his erection straining against the fabric. 

/ _You two will be the death of me, I swear. Makes staying single until now completely worth it. ;)_ / 

/ _You two are everything I could have ever hoped for and more._ /

/ _So fucking beautiful, both of you._ /

Gou blushed deeply now and bit at her lip. What Sousuke-san made her feel, she couldn’t describe it. She felt like she had when her and Makoto had first begun dating, giddy and a little shy, but always craving more and more. Sousuke-san ignited pleasure in her brain that was similar to what Makoto did, not as a replacement, but as a multiplier. It wasn't just physical attraction anymore. Both of them together... she really liked both of them. 

\ _You’re so big._ \ 

she texted with a little heart and a blushing face, knowing the topic had passed a while ago, but she couldn’t stop staring at the picture and thinking about it. She wished she could touch him, rub him, lick him, press sweet kisses to his shaft. She wondered what his pre-cum tasted like, what he smelled like in heat. 

As if reading her mind, his next text said,

/ _One day I’ll pleasure you both with it. ;)_ /

She typed out her next message in complete embarrassment and set her phone down on the bathroom counter right after she sent it, not daring to see his response as she darted into the shower.

\ _I really look forward to it, Sousuke-san._ \

She tried to wash away her embarrassment before Makoto joined her in the small shower, his big body crowding hers, but she liked it. She liked having him here. Wished Sousuke-san was here too, not that they'd all fit.

He ran a gentle finger over the marks he’d left and whispered a soft apology as his lips darted over her angry flesh.

“Don’t apologize," she told him softly. “I really liked it.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he continued to place soft kisses against her wet skin. “Let me wash you?” he asked, and she leaned back against him and nodded. As much as she loved the wild beast he was in the bedroom, she also loved when he was tender and sweet to her, when he gave her butterflies with his lips and fingers. She hummed happily and wondered again how she’d gotten so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really a lot of fun to write. Sousuke is such a tease and I just want him to say naught things to me and hold me in his arms -sweats- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ;);)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave me comments! I love hearing from you guys and knowing my writing made you a little sweaty ;)


	4. You Leave Me Wanting More

The next morning, they stepped onto the train and Sousuke-san was already there, waiting patiently in the spot they usually occupied. Makoto led her in and right to where he stood. Above them, Sousuke-san’s hand rested on the bar running the length of the car, and Makoto’s hand joined his, digits grazing together in a cautionary touch. The taller man’s lips quirked up and he tenderly rubbed his thumb over Makoto’s hand. Makoto shivered a little at the touch, ducking his head down to smile shyly. Gou’s eyes darted between the two of them, faint smile playing across her lips, as they bracketed her in between their two bodies. Every once in a while, when the train swayed or turned, their hips swung towards her and grazed her sides. 

Sousuke-san had his phone out and he was staring at it, trying to act nonchalant, only the smallest grin betraying him. _What a cute tease_ , Gou thought just as her phone chirped in her back pocket. She fished it out and glanced down at the screen, bending her head over, her hair falling down to curtain her face. 

/ _Good morning._ /

/ _You look beautiful in white._ /

/ _Though you probably look good in every color. ;)_ /

She blushed, glad her hair was hiding her face from Sousuke-san’s view, and chuckled a little as she rolled her eyes. He was laying it on pretty thick, but she wasn't gonna tell him to stop.

\ _Good morning, Sousuke-san._ \

/ _I thought I told you to call me Sousuke. I feel so old when you call me -san._ /

/ _I’m old, but not that old yet._ /

\ _...Okay... Sousuke._ \ 

A strange thrill shot through her even just from typing that. She couldn’t imagine how embarrassed she’d be to say it out loud. 

/ _Good._ /

/ _...Your nape looks deliciously tempting._ /

Her hand shot up and covered her neck before she could think, her face going almost as red as her hair. 

/ _Please don’t hide it!_ / 

he texted, adding a cute sad emoji. She giggled shyly and dropped her hand back to her phone. 

\ _Sorry._ \ 

And in an attempt to change the conversation (she was far less bold when the one flirting with her stood only a breath away), 

\ _Can I ask how old you are, Sousuke?_ \

/ _As long as it doesn’t weird you out. I promise I’m not an old pervert!_ /

She pushed her hair back, tucked it behind her ear so she could glance at Sousuke shyly out of the corner of her eye as she texted, 

\ _I like older men._ \

/ _I’m 34._ /

She could feel his eyes on her after he responded. Something hot pooled in her gut, and she bit her lip. She never would have guessed he was older than 25 by looking at him, his face smooth and youthful. But something about knowing how old he actually was made her need to cross her legs and rub them together a little. She covered her mouth to hide the smile that was growing on her face. It was all so... enticing. When she was younger, she fantasized a lot about her teachers or the boys in the grades above her, back when she was a teenager flooded with hormones and she wondered if Makoto would ever notice her. And now her fantasy was standing in front of her, real and breathing and interested in _her_ , and it was really... nice.

Either because her expressions were unreadable or due to her long silence, he quickly typed something out on his phone. 

/ _Sorry, I’m an old pervert after all. :'( Please don’t tell me how old you and Makoto are, it'll only make me feel worse._ /

\ _No._ \

\ _I like it._ \ 

she replied, trying to convey her shy tone with an emoji. 

\ _I really like it._ \

she added as she fidgeted from one leg to the other, trying to lessen the growing itch in her underwear. She heard a small sigh of relief from above her and she gave him a bashful smile.

\ _But I never would have guessed your age. You don’t look a day over 25._ \

\ _You're really handsome, Sousuke._ \

She saw him smile as he read her text, his hand dropping down for a moment to graze her hip, play with the hem of her sweater, before returning it to his phone. His actions spurred her to type out,

\ _Like, criminally beautiful. Way-out-of-our-league attractive._ \

He chuckled softly and she wanted to hear that sound again. 

/ _Funny, I feel the same way about you, Gou._ /

/ _And Makoto, too. God, he's really hot, isn't he?_ /

She saw him glance up from his phone at her and beam an illegal smile. She quickly buried her face in her hand to hide her hot cheeks and goofy smile.

But she very much agreed. Makoto was really, really hot. 

\ _Now do you see why I'm flustered all the time? ;)_ \

she joked to try to distract from her flaming face, yanking her hair back down from it's perch on her ear, letting it cascade and hide her face from view.

/ _Aww._ / 

/ _Why are you hiding? You're so cute when you blush!_ /

She pressed her phone against her face to try to capture Sousuke's words and lock them in her mind. She was grinning like a fool and she stood like that until her phone buzzed again. 

/ _Gou?_ /

/ _Let me see your beautiful face again._ /

She swallowed and slowly reached up to once again tuck her hair back. She could feel his eyes locked on her face, staring as she gradually grew redder and more embarrassed. She thought about hiding again, but her phone buzzed before she could move.

/ _So pretty, Gou._ /

Then, 

/ _Show Makoto._ /

She turned her head the other way and looked up at her boyfriend. His face too was bright red, and his eyes locked with hers as he too glanced over at her. 

“Gou,” he whispered softly, barely heard above the noise of the train. She wanted to stretch up on her tippy toes and kiss him. She settled for whispering his name back. 

Her phone buzzed after a moment, causing her to break eye contact with Makoto and look down. 

/ _The way he looks at you send shivers up my spine. He really loves you._ /

/ _Makes me hope that one day he’ll look at me with even half of that affection._ /

/ _You, too. I wanna know how you look at him and how you’ll look at me one day._ /

The last two texts made Gou’s mind go blank, and suddenly a revelation hit her. Sousuke wasn’t just in it for a short fling. He really wanted Makoto and her to grow to love him. 

She glanced up at him, turning her face a little so she could study his features. His eyes were soft and he had a gentle smile on his lips. He was really so handsome, but now it was a completely different type of handsome. Where before he was all striking features and jaw-dropping beauty, now he was soft and kind and elegantly beautiful. He gave her a slow wink and mouthed, _Hello, beautiful._

At least that’s what she thought it was. Her eyes were going a little hazy with all the happiness. She dropped her eyes back down, another message soon appearing. 

/ _I’ll take that for now. Thank you._ /

Was he referring to how she’d looked at him? She’d been so caught up in staring at him that she hadn’t even thought about what her face was doing. But she was sure that she could grow to love him just as much as she loved Makoto, her two handsome and tall men. She smiled softly but didn’t share her thoughts. 

Their stop came up soon after that, too soon, and Sousuke gave one more soft graze to Makoto’s hand and hers, which now hung at her side. He hooked his finger around her index finger for a moment, gave a short squeeze, before they had to get off. She cast him one more parting glance over her shoulder as Makoto took her hand in his. She wished Sousuke’s hand was in her other hand, instead of her phone, but she smiled at it anyways as he texted, 

/ _See you two cuties later._ /

x

Gou and Makoto met up for lunch in the school cafeteria that afternoon. Gou had been staring at her phone all morning, reading and re-reading all of her messages, and towards the end she’d begun to grow curious of what the two men had been texting each other. 

After they’d picked out their food and found a solitary table in the back corner of the cafeteria, she slid her phone over to Makoto as a prompt. 

“Can I read your texts? From this morning?”

He glanced down at her phone in surprise but nodded quickly, excitement in his eyes, fishing his own out of his jacket pocket. He unlocked it for her before handing it off.

The texts started off in much the same way as her conversation had. 

/ _Good morning._ /

\ _Hello._ \

\ _I mean, good morning._ \

/ _God, you look really handsome today. Scratch that, you’re handsome everyday._ /

\ _Not half as much as you._ \ With a blushing smiley face.

/ _Pure flattery._ /

\ _No, it’s true. I think... we both think you’re very attractive._ \

\ _Unfairly so._ \

Gou could imagine that Sousuke had smiled or chuckled at that.

\ _I’m really flattered. Thank you, Sousuke-san._ \

/ _Gosh, you too! Just call me Sousuke. ;)_ /

/ _It feels too detached and formal with an honorific like that._ /

\ _All right, if you insist._ \

/ _I just want us all to be on the same page. Equal._ /

\ _Equal?_ \

/ _Well, I've just been thinking a lot. I just really like you both a lot so far, and I think it'd be nice if this became something more than sexting and train rendevous. :)_ /

/ _Though both of those are very fun._ /

\ _Something more, like...?_ \ Another blushing smiley face.

/ _Like... dinners and dates and movies._ /

/ _Like dating._ /

/ _If that’s all right with you and Gou-chan, of course!_ / 

Gou blushed a little at the nickname Sousuke had dubbed her with, though her cheeks were already on fire long before that. She'd gotten a hint of his intentions in her own conversation, but dating... It just hadn't even crossed her mind that Sousuke might... want that.

/ _You two seem to have a really good thing together. I don't want to intrude or mess that up for you two, but I guess I’m just a little jealous. ;)_ /

/ _And I really like you both._ /

A bit of a pause, probably Makoto trying to find his words, which he was never very good at when he was under duress, but he managed,

\ _Gou and I agreed to see where this goes._ \

\ _...I’m not opposed to equal._ \

/ _It’ll take some time. Something like this is not very conventional, lol. And obviously we still have a lot to learn about each other._ /

/ _But I'm glad you're not opposed. :)_ /

Then, as if taking a moment to mull it over, 

/ _Really glad..._ /

Gou blushed and she could imagine that Makoto had done so too. She wished she hadn’t been so wrapped up in her own conversation and paid more attention to Makoto’s face.

/ _I’m excited to see where this thing takes us three._ /

\ _Yeah. Me, too._ \

/ _It’s really cute when you blush._ /

/ _Oh, you got redder again. God, you both are too darn adorable._ /

The time stamp showed a bit of time before Makoto responded again. 

\ _Can I ask you something, Sousuke?_ \

\ _Sousuke, are you bisexual? Like, I can understand Gou, but me too?_ \

\ _Oh gosh, that was insensitive! I just meant... I didn't think I was that... attractive._ \ 

not even a second after.

\ _For someone like you, I mean! That you would like both of us._ \

\ _...Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry._ \

She could tell how flustered Makoto had been in that moment and it was really cute to imagine.

/ _For the record, I think this is one of the cutest things I've ever witnessed. And I think you're majorly attractive._ /

/ _But I’m glad you’re interested._ /

/ _I don’t know if I ever classified myself as anything so specific. I had an ideal type in my head and I guess I was just looking for whoever fit the bill._ /

/ _And it just so happened to be two “whoever”s. ;)_ /

\ _Your type?_ \

/ _Mmhmm. Let's see... Highly attractive (though that sounds vain), charming, quick to smile and laugh, someone a little younger but not immature... Sound familiar? ;)_ /

/ _And don't try to tell me it sounds like Gou but not you..._ /

/ _I mean, I don’t know if you know, but I’ve had my eye on you for a while, long before Gou started appearing with you. I loved watching you smile down at your phone and laugh once in a while._ /

/ _God, that sounds creepy, but I swear I just thought you were cute and I wanted to get to know you._ /

\ _No... It’s very flattering coming from you._ \

/ _I didn't think much of it, honestly, just thought you were really adorable. It didn’t really click for me until I saw you with Gou, though, when you hugged at the station. And suddenly it hit me._ /

/ _That I wanted to be part of that, of your life. Not romantically at first, but it very quickly became that._ /

/ _Now I'm the one rambling nervously._ /

\ _That makes me really happy, Sousuke..._ \

\ _Your feelings make me really happy._ \

/ _I’m glad. I never wanted you to think I had impure intentions or wanted to butt in... You two just really make me happy._ /

/ _And I just think what you two have is beautiful. I guess that makes me selfish for wanting a piece, haha._ /

\ _I think you just know what you like and want. :)_ \

/ _I do._ /

/ _I like and want you. :)_ /

Another pause in texts, Gou sure Makoto had flared red again.

/ _What about you, Makoto? Now it's your turn in the hot seat. ;) Have you always liked both men and women?_ /

\ _I don’t know. As far back as I can think, I’ve only ever felt attracted to Gou._ \

\ _You threw me a little for a loop. I never thought I could feel anything like attraction for anyone else, nobody but Gou. And then you were there and I got really confused..._ \

/ _Wow. I’m... honored._ /

\ _But I don't think I'm gay. I think maybe it's just you. You and Gou._ \

\ _I guess I also have a really specific type._ \

There was a long pause, and Gou thought it was probably around the time her and Makoto had locked eyes. 

/ _Ahh, that was beautiful._ /

\ _What?_ \

/ _The way you look at her; it always takes my breath away._ /

/ _If you ever looked at me like that, even for a moment, I’m sure I could die happy._ /

/ _But I guess we’ll have to wait and see where this all takes us. ;)_ /

/ _I’m excited._ /

\ _Yeah. Me, too._ \

At the end, she carefully set Makoto’s phone down. Their conversations had been very different, Makoto's much more condensed and fast-paced, but both boiled down to the same thing. She waited for Makoto to finish and they locked eyes over the table. 

"That was a lot on your end."

"Yeah. Sorry," he said apologetically as he handed her her phone and she traded it with his, taking Makoto’s hand before he could pull it away. 

"No, it was really nice. Nice to know."

They sat in silent agreement for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

“So?” she asked finally.

“Yeah,” he responded. There wasn't much need to elaborate, between the texts and his emotions clear as day in his eyes and smile. 

“I think he could be... someone I could love as much as you. It’s different, but-“ She dropped off, unsure of what word to use, but Makoto nodded, catching her drift. “I really like him, though.”

“I really like him, too, I just- Do you think it’s possible for us to both love two people equally. I worry that I might always favor you.”

“I guess that’s why we have to try and see. We don’t really know him yet, after all.”

She paused for a moment and then reiterated back to her earlier sentiment about Sousuke. “It’s different from how it was with you, what I feel for him, but I think it’s the same emotion.”

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed. “Different, but the same.”

The biggest difference was that she felt as strongly about Sousuke now as she had when she first discovered her feelings for Makoto, and she knew next to nothing about the tall businessman, while she'd known almost everything about Makoto. It was a little... shocking.

Gou looked down and rubbed her thumb across Makoto's hand. “But it kind of makes me really happy to know that you fell in love with me because it’s _me_. And like, I don’t mind sharing that with Sousuke as long as we’ll always be the only two.”

"Yeah. You'd always be the only ones," Makoto said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "This falling in love thing is draining," he added with a chuckle, and she grinned back at him.

After a moment, his expression grew serious again. “I love you, Gou.”

“I love you, Makoto.”

x

The next day, Sousuke sent a text apologizing that he had an early meeting, that they wouldn’t be able to meet during their morning commute, and they all knew their schedules wouldn’t allow them to meet the next day either. 

Friday morning woke the two up with an excited anticipation. They gave each other extra kisses and held hands all the way to the station. 

The train was packed full as it rolled into the station, but there stood Sousuke right by the door, waiting for them eagerly. He flashed them a soft smile as the two boarded. Makoto, sensing that it would be weird to stand facing Sousuke since they would be smooshed together in the crowded train, turned reluctantly to face Gou, who boarded after him. Even though it was sad to turn his back on Sousuke, unable to look at him, they didn’t have time to trade spots, so it was all he could do.

The doors closed and it was suffocating how tight the bodies were packed. People pushed against the three of them, pushing them against the small divider by the door, and against each other and the door. Gou braced her hands on Makoto’s chest, Sousuke’s hand pushing against the wall by the door so he wouldn't squish them, his jacket brushing against their arms. His thumb, hidden behind Gou’s shoulder, rubbed against her light jacket. She could feel his heat there, and along the top of her arm. She wished they could touch more, but even in a train this crowded, that would be hard without any other passengers seeing. 

Makoto had his own hands bracketed on either side of her hips, and she could feel his hot breath at the crown of her head. Above his shoulder, she knew that Sousuke’s face was there, his breath probably also as hot. She wished she could see their faces, but again, it was too crowded. She cursed her misfortune a little. 

Suddenly there was a pressing at her lower stomach and a heat growing. Makoto huffed, his breathing growing a little irregular. Makoto was getting hard against her and her misfortune seemed a little less. His hips rocked ever so slightly, more like someone was pushing against him repeatedly from behind, and when he buried his face in Gou’s hair, she heard the softest whisper of, “Sousuke,” and now she understood that it was the other male grinding subtly against Makoto that was making her boyfriend’s hips move against her. 

Hidden by the bodies pressing against them, Sousuke reached to grab Gou’s fingers with his free hand, hooking them with his own, entwining them together as best as he could. His other thumb continued to graze against her shoulder, and she felt a stirring in her heart and panties. 

Makoto pressed hard against her and tried to still his panting. She wiggled her hands down his chest and pressed them against his hips, fingers creeping up underneath his shirt. His skin was feverishly hot and he twitched at her touch. 

Every station they passed, people got off and on, more people leaving them entering, and soon Sousuke had enough space to move around to stand at their sides. Gou got a good look at his slightly flushed face for the first time, and he flashed her a shy smile. He reached his hand up to grab at a bar behind Makoto’s head and Gou saw the opportunity as his long coat obstructed her hand and their lower halves' view from the other passengers, his jacket effectively caging around them and putting them in their own private space. 

Never one to let such a golden opportunity slip by, Gou reached out and traced a finger roughly over Sousuke’s straining erection. Makoto was still pressing hard against her front, so she only had one hand, but she skillfully lowered Sousuke's zipper and reached her hand inside his pants. He gasped shortly at the contact, murmuring her name, his eyes a little unbelieving as he stared down at the top of her head. She glanced up for a moment and gave him a sweet smile, hoping her eyes betrayed how much she wanted to touch him, asking permission a little too late. He bit his lip a little, which only made him look more handsome, and gave a small nod. She glanced down and began pumping at his cock, his breath shuddering a little. He leaned down as if he was tired, hiding his red face and whispered, "Gou, what are you doing to me?" She just kept her eyes down and blushed a little at the sound of his voice.

After a while, finding this was not enough for her. She found the flap in his boxers and let her fingers explore inside. He was hot to the touch, hard beneath her fingertips, and the skin-to-skin contact was electrifying. Makoto turned a little as he came out of his haze and realized what was happening, nudging Gou’s other hand with his own clothed erection. _Me, too_ , she could almost hear him ask, low and needy like he would do.

She quickly unzipped Makoto and delved her other hand in his pants. She had more room to work with him in the loose jeans and boxers he wore today, so she wrapped her full hand around him. His hips convulsed and Sousuke glanced over at him. Quietly, so even they could barely hear, he cursed under his breath.

“Me too, Gou,” he whispered, unbuttoning his pants with his free hand and pulling his boxers down so she could grab him fully. She couldn’t see anything, but when she wrapped her hand around him and began to pump it, she knew he was thick and long. Feeling them both together made her mouth water, her panties probably soaked through by now. 

She worked at them both in complete concentration, making sure no one heard or saw a thing as she tried to bring them to completion. She knew their stop was coming up in a few minutes.

When the announcement came over the loud speakers, Sousuke whispered hotly, “Gou, please stop. I can’t- I can’t cum in my pants.” Which implied he was very close. She regretfully pulled her hand back, leaving his warmth. Makoto, lost in the moment, seemed to only want release, however. Sousuke quickly put his underwear back in place and zipped and buttoned his slacks. Seeing Gou still pumping at Makoto, he grabbed something from his jacket pocket and reached out, his hand joining hers. Makoto bucked hard, barely able to contain his moan, the touch of Sousuke’s hand bringing him to his orgasm in a split second. The thing Sousuke had grabbed, a handkerchief, blessedly caught what Makoto’s boxers didn’t. Sousuke gave Makoto and appreciative murmur and Makoto lulled his head slightly towards the other male.

Makoto quickly closed his pants as Sousuke cleaned off Gou’s hand before stuffing the folded fabric back in his jacket. They looked up, three pairs of eyes meeting for a moment before the train doors opened and Gou and Makoto had to leave. Sousuke was still hard in his pants and Gou grabbed for her phone as they stepped away. 

It buzzed a moment after the train had pulled away, before she could type anything. 

/ _Thank you for that. You're way too good... :)_ /

/ _I'll send you a picture later. ;)_ /

 _Good_ , she thought. 

\ _I can’t wait to see. I’m glad you enjoyed it._ \

/ _You’re like some kind of witch with your hands._ /

/ _I want more. I can’t wait for you to touch me more._ /

She blushed and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She really didn’t know what to say. After a moment, however, she pulled it out again and typed a quick message.

\ _Me, too._ \

x

As promised, the photo came an hour and a half later. He apologized, he’d been in a meeting, but blessedly it meant she was on her small break between classes when the notification chimed. She shut herself into a bathroom stall and sat on the closed toilet cover. 

It was sent in a group chat with Makoto. And it wasn’t just a photo. 

Gou popped in her headphones and pressed play on the thumbnail. 

Sousuke sat at his desk, the phone held by one hand as he unbuttoned his pants with the other. He pushed his pants and boxers down to release his majestic erection. God, he was beautiful. 

“I’ve been hiding this thing behind my suit jacket panel for nearly an hour." Sousuke's voice was quiet and low and it was making her feel warm and fuzzy to hear. "I couldn’t stop thinking about your hand on me. Let’s just say I didn’t listen to anything that was talked about in my meeting,” he chuckled as he grabbed at his shaft with his large, free hand. 

“I wish you were here to touch me,” he murmured as he began to rub his hand up and down. His words were general now so they could apply to both her or Makoto. The new angle of the camera and his hand didn’t leave a lot to be seen, so she closed her eyes and leaned back against the toilet, listening to the sounds he made, his voice.

He hummed and moaned softly as he stroked, his pace getting slowly faster.

“Fuck, I don’t think I’m gonna last very long. Thinking about you two...”

When he came, his voice went up an octave as their names slipped from his lips with a velvety moan, and she opened her eyes again. At some point, he’d wrapped his head in the handkerchief from earlier so he didn’t make a mess. When he was done, he showed the dirty square of fabric to the camera, his wet cum soaked into Makoto’s dried cum from that morning. 

“That’s kind of gross, sorry,” he mumbled. “It would be better if I could mix our cum together. If we could cum together.”

He ended the video with that and Gou closed her eyes again. The handkerchief had been a little gross, but the resulting image his last words left surely wasn't. Plus it was nice to know that Sousuke wasn’t Mr. Smooth 24/7. She chuckled, a smile plastered to her face as she opened her eyes again. 

She opened her messages with Sousuke and typed out, 

\ _That was... really nice. I hope you don’t mind if I use that later._ \

/ _As long as I get to see a little. ;)_ /

Smiling, she locked her phone. 

She couldn't linger in the happiness of the moment, she had to get to her next class.

x

The ride home was silent as Makoto and Gou stared at each other, giving small smiles, fingers hooked together, Makoto’s hand on the small of her back, her hands on his abs. She asked him when she first saw him if he’d watched the video, and he nodded. That was all they’d said, though she knew they would have a lot more to say when they got home.

“That was-“ she began as soon as she shut the door behind her.

“Really hot,” Makoto finished. 

They were silent for another moment, remembering, before she broached the topic quietly. 

“I had an idea.” She smiled at him as he glanced at her curiously. “I thought we could send him some more photos, or maybe a video of our own.”

“Of us together.”

He nodded slowly as he mulled over the idea.

“Should we make sure he’s home this time?” he asked with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, I’d feel bad if we put him in a spot like this morning again.”

“I’ll... message him,” Makoto said with a shy smile. It reminded her of when they’d first started dating; it was adorable and she enjoyed seeing him like that again. 

They set a time for 9 that night. In the meantime, Gou and Makoto cooked dinner together, ate and took a bubble bath. Makoto was fidgeting and she asked him several times why he was so nervous. Finally, he burst out, “He’s so hot and I just- he makes me nervous.”

Gou giggled and laced her fingers through his, the bubbles popping as she squeezed it. “He makes me nervous too, but in a really good way. Like the way you make me nervous sometimes when you wear a suit or slick your hair back after a shower.”

She grinned up at him. 

Makoto spoke up next, playing with her fingers. “He makes me nervous like you when you get all dolled up, or wear that one strapless dress or that bra and panty set I got you for Valentine’s last year.”

Leaning back against his chest, she hummed happily. She prayed this happiness would last forever.

x

When nine rolled around, Makoto was already naked, standing before Gou in all of his glory, his cock standing tall and twitching a little in anticipation, the very definition of atractiveness. She leaned forward and gave him an alluring kiss, before laying down and spreading her legs, beckoning him to come between her thighs. He pushed her small panties aside, fisting his shaft and teased her a little first by running his dick around the edge of her lips before slowly pushing inside. She squeaked and hummed at the feeling as he slowly filled her up, his hot heat sinking into her gradually.

When he’d nestled all the way inside her, she felt him stand up a little straighter again, pulling her with him with two hands around her. He left one hand against her thigh, rubbing slow circles into the cleft of her leg while the other grabbed for his phone. A soft shutter sound filled the room before he slowly began to move, occasionally taking another photo, of where they were joined together, of her face staring up at him, enraptured, of his hand roaming over her body. 

Soon though, he put his phone down and began to stir around her insides with more purposeful movements. He leaned over her, catching her soft moans with his lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving from his lips, down his jawbone, his strong neck, she tasted every inch of him with her tongue and lips as he whispered her name, random gibberish, as she squeezed around him with her arms and legs. 

“Makoto, I wanna ride you.” The request came in a breathy gasp, heat boiling up rapidly in her gut with the way he was stirring her up. 

He leaned back a little and looked her in the eyes. “Okay,” he whispered, trying to hide his delight, failing miserably. She giggled at him. 

Grabbing her ass, he hauled her up, maneuvering until he sat on the bed, propped against their pillows, Gou fitted beautifully in his lap. She took his phone now from where it lay forgotten on the sheets, her eyes grazing over Sousuke’s responses to the photos of her, and handed it back to Makoto. 

“Will you photograph me?” she asked Makoto, toying with one of her bra straps coyly. 

He nodded vigorously, huffing, “As long as you move.”

She chuckled and complied, beginning to slowly raise and lower herself off his lap. He took a moment to feel her, watch her move, before lifting the camera and staring at her through the phone screen. 

“Fuck, baby,” he murmured appreciatively as she began to move her upper body, slowly, seductively, teasing at her bra straps and the cups of her bra. Slowly, slowly, she began to remove the article of clothing, one strap and then another, reaching around back to unhook it, holding it her chest for a moment as her boobs squished together to make a deep crease in her chest before tossing it away, giving another squeeze with her arms for Makoto and the camera. His hand began to trail up her thighs, her stomach, cupping her breasts to tease at her nipples, the camera shutter clicking every few seconds to mark his progress. His phone was buzzing in-hand as he sent the photos and got responses back. 

“Tell me what he’s saying,” she begged as she cupped her other boob, picking up her pace a little with her hips, taking him in and raising back up, and again. She could tell he was really starting to feel it, his dick twitching wildly inside her, and she too, in turn, was getting hotter.

“He says you look so good, he loves your boobs, he wants to kiss them. He wants to see me touch you more,” he said with a moan as he reached forward to place loving lips around her perky nub, his hot breath skating over her sensitive skin as he lapped at it. She arched into his touch, sad a moment later when he withdrew his mouth. “They almost look bigger today,” he muttered to himself, lost in a daze, before his lips moved back to kiss her chest appreciatively. "My love, you look so divine," he breathed against her soft skin. She loved getting him to this point, where he couldn’t think, was just lost in enjoying her. As he teased her nipple with his tongue, he braced her hips with a steady hand and began thrusting up to meet her downward movements. She threw her head back and mewled as pleasure rippled through her, leaving her shivering, wanting more. The camera shutter clicked.

“Makoto, please keep doing that.”

He shut his eyes and focused wholly on her again, on pleasuring her, feeling her, teasing her. Taking her with him to the top of ecstasy as his hand roamed over her body, his mouth hung a little slack and eyes glazed over with lust. His phone buzzed violently in his hand and he peeked at it after a moment.

“He says...” he began, needing to stop to wet his lips. “He says he wants to hear us.”

Her head snapped back down and she stared at Makoto in something like a fever dream, their hips never slowing. “Call him,” she whispered fiercely. “I wanna hear him too, please call him.”

He nodded, his fingers fumbling over the phone as she kept moving, up and down, atop him. She pressed her hands against his firm pecs to steady herself, loving the feel of his muscles moving beneath her palms. The phone line rang on speaker as Makoto’s eyes darted up to her again. 

“Hello!” There was a shuffle and Sousuke’s voice filled their bedroom. “Fuck,” he cursed; his breath was labored and his voice low. Makoto and Gou both crooned at the sound of it. 

Makoto put the phone down on the mattress and his hands found her hips and he grabbed onto them, helping her move as she leaned into him. “Makoto,” she whispered hotly; quiet but loud enough for Sousuke to hear.

“Makoto, you’re so good,” she murmured appreciatively. "You fuck me so good." 

This lit a fire under him and suddenly he was pounding up into her. She clung to his chest desperately, nails digging into his skin as she began to unravel under his hands; she couldn’t help the loud cry that ripped through her throat, the soft whimper she lapsed into as he kept up his back-breaking speed.

“Gou, baby!” His voice was strung out and his tears were wetting his eyes a little. They always welled up when it was really good, and she cooed up at him to encourage him on. She could hear Sousuke breathing heavy and softly calling their names, slick sounds barely heard through the phone as he stroked himself to their voices.

“Gou, you’re so wet and hot,” Makoto began to whisper. “So beautiful, fuck, I love you. I love your body. I love... I love this.” He continued on, his sentence structures unraveling into a mess of words laced with expletives. When it seemed it wasn’t enough, he seized her hip with one arm and flipped her onto her back, his arm beneath her holding her hips tight as he got on his knees and began pounding into her like there was nothing able to restrain him anymore.

Her mind went blank and her vision whited out. This, this was it. Her voice fell out of her like a waterfall, moans and Makoto’s name, Sousuke’s name, sweet little nothings, and Makoto harmonized with her with his own voice. Sousuke kept calling their names, begging more, more, god, he loved their voices, wanted to be there, wanted to see it, but it was all lost to Gou as she drifted towards Heaven. Her body and voice began to shake violently as she drew nearer and nearer to her ecstasy. 

“Gou, I’m gonna come soon!” Makoto cried out. “I’m gonna cum inside you, I’m gonna fill you up.” And she begged him to do just that, grabbing with desperate fingers at his neck, his shoulders as she scrambled towards the edge of her own orgasm. 

“Ohh, I wanna hear you; I’m so close,” Sousuke’s voice rang out. It was his voice when he called out their names in a fit of madness that finally pushed them over the edge, both cumming in perfect unison. Sousuke cursed at the beauty of what he was hearing and soon followed after with a growl. 

They lay in silence for a while, only their heavy breathing filling the room. Makoto sank to her left side on the mattress, pulling her body close to his and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. The silence was nice, peaceful. 

“I’ve to go to the bathroom,” she whispered to Makoto and he nodded and released her slowly, untangling their bodies. He shifted on the bed to reposition himself, his head falling down heavily against their pillows as he curled into a ball under their comforter; he looked ready to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. But he picked up the phone and she could hear him murmur to Sousuke, trying to keep his eyes open. 

She washed up a little and grabbed Makoto’s discarded t-shirt to sleep in, popping a birth control pill into her mouth like was her nightly habit before stepping back into the bedroom. Makoto’s lazy gaze shifted to her, a sweet smile forming on his face as he looked at her sauntering towards the bed. She could hear Sousuke saying something but it was covered by the rustling of the sheets as she slid beneath them, cuddling up to Makoto’s side. 

“Hmm?” she asked, announcing her presence and asking Sousuke to repeat himself with the sound. 

"Hey." His voice was quiet and he also sounded like he was ready for sleep. “That was really nice,” he repeated softly. 

“Mmhmm,” she agreed, tracing lazy circles over Makoto’s chest, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her to him. “I wish you had been here,” she said. Her voice was already getting sleepy, but she tried to stay awake enough to talk a little longer; she hadn't had quite enough yet. “I wish you were here now to cuddle with us. I think it’d be really nice to be sandwiched in between you two, warm... and cozy...” 

Makoto’s lips twitched up in a smile as he listened to her, watched her eyes begin to droop, trying hard to fight off sleep. 

“Me, too,” Sousuke murmured. He sounded only a little more awake than both of them, mostly just very relaxed. His voice was soothing to their ears. 

Though her eyes had slid closed long enough, she gathered enough strength to whisper, “I really want... to see you, and not just in the train. I want us to hang out, go on a date...” She trailed off and the other two waited silently for her to continue. But soon Makoto heard her deep breathing; she’d fallen asleep. He gave her a soft kiss to her forehead and picked up his phone. Turning off speakerphone, he pressed the device to his ears.

“She fell asleep,” he told the other male.

“Too bad. I like her sleepy voice,” Sousuke said with a soft chuckle. Makoto thought that he liked the sound, liked _Sousuke’s_ voice. “So, a date, huh?”

“Yeah,” Makoto replied in a soft whisper. “I think that would be really nice too, Sousuke.”

“Yeah,” was the only response. Makoto wished he would say more, talk more. After a moment, as if the other could read his mind, he spoke up again. “I’d like to get to know you, spend time just... being together. I don’t want our times together to just be sex, even though that's really nice too.” Another chuckle.

"Me, too." Then a bit of a pause. “Can you...” Makoto began, but suddenly he felt too shy to ask. But he was also tired, so he pushed it aside and finished. “Tell me what you want to do on our date. I wanna know how you wanna spend time with us.” _I want to hear more of that voice._ It was like Sousuke was soothing the inside of his heart with his silky soft voice. It was so... manly and attractive, but still soft and sweet. Makoto loved the way it sounded in his ears, made him want to wrap himself inside Sousuke's warm arms, let the other man cuddle him to sleep. He understood what Gou had been saying before very well. He wanted Sousuke in their bed.

From his voice, Makoto could tell that Sousuke was smiling. “I wanna do a lot of things. Hold your hands, kiss you, take you to nice restaurants and theme parks, buy you presents and street food. I wanna take you to my favorite places, show you around, walk with you. I really wanna hug you, hold each of you in my arms.” He paused for a moment as if his mind was scrolling through his long list of things he wished for way too fast to keep up. “I just wanna spend time with you two, get to know you. I’m actually a huge sap for that romantic stuff,” he said with a laugh. God, that sound was so beautiful. 

“All those things sound really nice. I think those dates... would be so nice.”

“I’m glad.” Sousuke voice lulled into silence as they just listened to each other breathing. 

“I’m tired, I’m sorry,” Makoto whispered after a long moment, his eyelids already closed; he couldn’t fight it off much longer. Sousuke’s voice had soothed his mind.

“I’ll hang up,” Sousuke said, but Makoto stopped him with a soft whine.

“Don’t go. Stay until I fall asleep. Tell me a story.”

“A story?” Sousuke asked.

“Yeah, anything. I just... wanna hear your voice...”

“You like my voice?” 

“Mm,” was all the brown haired boy had the energy left to say, and Sousuke began telling some silly story about his childhood, falling off a swing and chipping his tooth. Makoto’s mind drifted pleasantly until he was gone.

Sousuke paused when he heard steady breathing on the other end of the line and he smiled fondly. “Good night, you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh it’s getting juicy, y’all ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update! I’ll be gone for the weekend so there isn’t be anything new until like... Sunday or Monday, so look forward to that! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I hope you guys are enjoying what is basically just porn ;*


	5. A Date with Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it, hehe ;)

/ _How does next week Saturday sound?_ / 

came the group text sometime mid-morning the following day.

/ _I cleared my schedule for you two, the whole day._ /

Gou ran to find Makoto, her phone in hand, bouncing as she tried to relay the message. 

"Slow down!" he told her with a laugh as she bounced around on the balls of her feet. He was sitting at his desk, poring over a text book, and most likely hadn’t checked his phone yet since he always silenced it during study sessions. 

She forced herself to bottle up some of her excitement as she huffed out, "Sousuke's asked us on a date!"

Makoto jumped out of his chair, almost tripped and fell, and grabbed for her phone. "When?"

"Saturday!"

"Say yes! Of course!"

With lightning speed, she texted back that they were very, _very_ available.

/ _Perfect!_ /

/ _So here's my plan:_ /

and Gou and Makoto huddled around her phone as he laid out the day. He told them he'd like to spend time with them both individually and together, so he told Gou that he'd meet her at the station at 11, take her around for about four hours, ride with her back to drop her off and simultaneously pick up Makoto at 3 for their date. Then they would meet up again at 7 for dinner together and maybe a movie. 

/ _What do you guys think?_ /

"So separate dates?" Makoto said, mulling it over.

"And then together."

They looked at each other, slow smiles turning up their lips. By the end of it, Gou's eyes were sparkling and Makoto had a faint blush coloring his cheekbones and ears.

\ _Sounds perfect! We both look forward to it! :D_ \

she typed back, the decision already made before they'd needed to think it over. 

/ _I can't wait. :)_ / 

he responded quickly.

Gou jumped into Makoto's arms and giggled into his neck as he grabbed her legs and held her to him with a laugh. When she leaned back, she cupped his face and gave him a fervent kiss. 

"We've got a date!"

"With Sousuke." She could almost see little hearts in Makoto's eyes, both of them far too giddy. 

"Can you believe it?" she gushed as she nuzzled her forehead against his. "This all feels like such a dream!"

Makoto seemed unable to even form words for his happiness, so he just grinned at her like a fool, rubbing his nose into her cheek. Unable to stand it anymore, she tipped her chin up and pressed her lips against his. He stumbled back a little and plopped down into his chair, wrapping his arms tight around her mid-section as he deepened their kiss, teasing her lips open with his tongue before traversing inside. She moaned into his mouth and he hummed back; her whole body trilled with excitement. 

x

It took her a few days of running over Sousuke's words in her head before something stuck out to her and peaked her curiosity. He'd cleared her schedule for them, a week in advance, a Saturday for that matter, which probably meant he was very, very busy. This made her curious about what kind of work he did. She had his business card but she'd never heard of the company on it. His position also wasn't listed on the card.

So on Wednesday night, when she got home from school with Makoto, they cuddled up on the couch after dinner, Gou in Makoto's lap, and her laptop on hers. He was busy watching some historical drama over her head as she pulled up her internet browser. 

She typed in first the name of the company; her computer flooded with articles and info about it. She began scrolling through, unsure of where to start, until her eye caught on an article by Forbes. As she read, her mouth dropped open. She wondered how she'd never heard of this company before since it seemed to be very huge and influential in the business world, the CEO near the top of the world's wealthiest businessmen. She kept reading, soaking in all the information, until her eyes stuttered over one particular sentence and she thought she might push her laptop off her thighs in shock.

"Holy hell!" she yelped loudly, causing Makoto to jump. His eyes flew to her as she gaped, in complete shock at the screen. Over her shoulder, he began to read the article, her finger slowly reaching up, her whole hand shaking as she tried to point out the culprit line.

She knew exactly when Makoto's eyes had read over it.

"This world renowned company, started and led by its ultra-successful CEO, a man by the name of Sousuke Yamazaki-"

"Wha-?" Makoto sounded beyond mind-blown. "Our...?" But he couldn't finish his question.

Her hands still shaking, she worked to try to click on the hyperlink attached to his name. It took her far too long, seconds dragging past agonizingly slow, her mouse reaching to click, the webpage loading. 

It was another article, all about Sousuke Yamazaki. "Mr. Yamazaki, age 31, who wishes his face not to be known, says he prefers for his company to be known as it is, for its efficiency and amazing work, claiming that the success has nothing to do with him, but instead all of his employees, who helped him build the company from the ground up and are who provide the excellent service everyone knows them for."

A quick search revealed that there were, indeed, no photos of Sousuke Yamazaki the CEO. But the article was from three years ago and he was... 34. And they had his business card, with his name and phone number. 

They had to be one and the same person.

Gou's head whipped around, her eyes wide as she stared back at Makoto. The man who rode the train with them every morning, who sent them dirty texts and showered them with kind words, who wanted to go on a _date_ with _them_ \- that same man was a multi-billionaire owner of a multi-billion dollar company. 

Neither of them had any clue what to say or how to even begin to process this information. Gou thought first, after some of her shock faded and her mind began to clear up a little, that she should apologize- god, they'd been so rude probably! Next was the rush of affection that flooded over her at this selfless man, who rode the train, didn't want the fame or to have his name plastered everywhere, his face known, this man who thought that the two of them, poor, young college students that they were, hardly any true fit for a man like him, were just perfect. It made her almost want to cry as she grasped blindly for her phone. 

But what would she say? He'd probably kept it from them for a reason; so they wouldn't think him unreachable, out of their grasp, look at him differently? Maybe he had a lot of people pursuing him for his money. Suddenly the fact that he'd always been single made perfect sense. She wondered if she should even say anything. But it was too big not to mention... right?

She glanced at her boyfriend for wisdom. His eyes were poring over the news article about Sousuke. At one point, he laughed in slight delirium. "I can't believe..." he muttered. 

In that small moment, she realized something very important. After he was finished, she took Makoto's hand in hers, and whispered, "It's not like it changes how we feel about him.”

He took a moment and then nodded, his eyes hyper-focused on her. "No. He's still just Sousuke."

She smiled widely back at him. "That cute, lovable man from the train."

"The one that said we were just his type," he added with a rising, bubbling laugh. 

She set her phone down then and grinned up at him. "He'll tell us when he wants to."

Makoto nodded again in agreement. 

After a long pause, where she shut her computer and put it on the seat beside her, she finally sighed dreamily, "It's still really unbelievable though."

"Yeah," Makoto huffed a little proudly. "Who would have guessed that little old us would catch his eye."

"God, I can't wait to see him on Saturday," they cooed together, with a shared look at the end. 

x

They hadn't seen Sousuke on the train at all for the rest of the week. He had cried to them on the phone that his secretary was a meanie who was forcing him to do extra work to make up for the day he was taking off, and they had smiled and wished him the best of luck in finishing all of his work, Gou telling him to make sure he didn't forget to eat or sleep.

"Yes, ma'am! I promise not to look like a haggard vagabond on Saturday morning. Wouldn't be fit for a date with a princess," he replied with a chortle.

"Oh my god," she'd whispered, mortified, but secretly extremely happy.

And soon Saturday morning rolled around. Barely able to sleep from all of the excitement, she'd been up since 6:14, taking extra care in the shower, moisturizing her whole body, spending almost three hours perfecting her make-up and picking out her outfit. She settled for a long floral, skin-tight dress with an equally long navy cardigan sweater. Makoto had approved all of her outfits before this one, but this one made his eyes linger, glued to her before he could think up a response, so she felt like that made it the winner. He helped her pick out some earrings and a necklace, pulling her hair back to clasp it on her neck for her. She fishtail braided her hair, letting the bottom half of it lay in loose curls below the hair tie and spritzed herself with her best perfume. 

And then she still had half an hour before she could make her way to the station. She forced some food and water down and picked out a pair of wedges to wear, putting them out by the door, and then she paced anxiously, eyes glued to her phone as she watched the minutes tick by.

At 10:26, she couldn't wait any longer, so she kissed Makoto goodbye, applied a little more gloss to her stained lips, and flitted out the door, small purse and phone in hand. 

"Iloveyoubye!" she yelled to Makoto as she booked it towards the elevator. 

She couldn’t run in her heels, afraid to break her ankle and sweat through her make up and clothes, but she did set a fast pace, grateful for the cold breeze that kept her cool. She made it to the station platform 10 minutes before their meeting time and looked around to find a place to wait, out of the way. She’d just found one and was making her way over when a voice spoke from behind her. 

“Hello, Gou.”

She whipped around and nearly tripped on the hem of her dress. Luckily a large hand reached out to catch her and help her find her footing. 

Sousuke was dressed in dark green pants, fitted beautifully around his sculpted legs, a button up and grey sweater over top, and a light jacket. His teal eyes grazed over her as well, taking in her appearance with a dazzling smile.

“You look absolutely stunning,” he whispered softly into her ear and she gasped as a hand slid along the small of her back. He let it linger there for a long moment, let her lean against his should and inhale hiss scent, before he spoke again. “Let’s go somewhere else, shall we?” 

And then his body warmth was gone as he stood up straight again, eyes twinkling. Her hand began reaching out before she could stop it, wanting to hold his hand as it fell away, but then she dropped it with a bright blush to her cheeks, angling her face down. A soft hand brushed some of her loose locks away and cupped her face for a tender moment, before slipping down to take her hand in his. Her eyes darted up in surprise.

“What, did you think I didn’t want to hold your hand too?” he asked with a smile, and she couldn’t help but smile back. With a wink, he added, “Let’s go,” as he led her back into the station, towards another platform. 

They boarded a train, Gou too caught up in the feeling Sousuke’s hand wrapped around hers to notice which line it was, and really not caring since Sousuke could take her anywhere and she’d be happy as long as he was there too. Even during the train ride, he refused to let go of her hand as they stood together near the doors, lacing his long fingers between hers, rubbing soft circles with the pad of his thumb. She took her time to stare up at him in awe and wonder, until it was too much and she felt too embarrassed, glancing down at their feet together. Then he would make a small noise or squeeze her hand and she would look up again, their eyes locking once more, Gou falling into the ocean in his irises, a small smile playing on Sousuke’s delectable looking lips. She hoped she would be able to kiss those lips later. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” he said as he glanced up when the announcement lady’s voice came over the speakers to announce the next stop. 

“Yeah, I could eat a little something,” she told him just as her stomach growled and betrayed her. 

“Sounds like you could eat more than a little,” he responded with a deep laugh. The sound was amazing and she found herself watching him again, captivated. When he tilted his head back down, he winked at her. “Good thing I picked out a place to take you to. Their waffles are huge and very delicious.”

She imagined a fancy five-star brunch place, but the place he led her to was a small corner cafe, nestled in the heart of the historic district of town. It was cute and quant, and the wait staff inside was super friendly. 

The hostess came up and, upon recognizing Sousuke, led him to a booth, asking if he was all right with sitting in his usual spot. Next, a small old lady waddled up to them, notepad in hand. “On a hot date?” she asked with a wry chuckle when she glanced up at Gou and Sousuke, the wrinkles on her face scrunching up even more. “Good for you, boy. You been lookin’ far too lonely.”

“Thanks, Mae,” he told her as he slid into the booth opposite Gou. It was shocking to think of Sousuke in this tiny little, back-alley cafe, but at the same time, he looked exactly at home in the cushy booth.

“Can we get some water to start?” Sousuke asked the woman named Mae, and she waddled off to retrieve them some cups. Turning back to Gou, he flashed her a grin. “Not what you were expecting?”

“No, but it’s really cute,” she said as she looked around at all the old black and white photos on the walls. 

“Mae opened this cafe with her husband almost 40 years ago and has continued to run it even after his death. Her smiles and waffles are the best in the world.”

By the way he talked about it, she could imagine that they were indeed tasty. When the sweet old lady came back, she ordered what Mae recommended, Sousuke ordering two lattes for both of them along with his usual. 

“You come here a lot,” Gou said as more of a statement than a question. 

“Yeah,” he responded with a smile. “It’s really good. On my days off, this is usually where you can find me in the mornings.”

“You just... keep surprising me,” she said with a light chuckle.

“Are you falling in love with me yet?” he asked with a laugh and a wink.

“I’ll let you know later today,” she quipped back with a wink of her own, trying to hide her slight blushing cheeks. 

He tossed her another heart-stopping smile just as Mae came back with their waffles. Sousuke definitely hadn’t lied about their size, had probably greatly undersold it, actually; the waffle filled the entire plate, easily bigger than her head. She gaped down at it.

“Just wait until you try it,” he told her. 

x

Stuffed full of sweet dough and coffee, Sousuke led her back out by the hand, leaving a very generous tip and a smile behind. 

“There’s a lot of neat shops around here; I thought I could take you in some for a bit? I hope I wasn’t too presumptuous in assuming you’d probably like shopping?”

She smiled up at him after a glance around the street. “Sounds fun. I’m game for anything as long as we get to spend time together.” She almost couldn’t believe she’s said it aloud as she ducked her head down and he gave her hand a squeeze. 

They walked on and Sousuke continued telling her stories of his childhood, sharing about his life, asking her about her own. She told him about Makoto, growing up with him and his friends, her brother, the swim club back home. He listened to everything with rapt attention while he shamelessly threatened to buy her everything she oohed and ahhed at. She stopped him every time, but somehow he still managed to buy a necklace behind her back. He’d added it to the one already around her neck after she’d opened the box it came in and she was currently fiddling with the small flower charm on it; he’d explained the meaning behind tulips, but she'd been more enamored by the way his lips moved. 

After they'd walked for a while and visited most of the interesting shops, they found a small stand that was selling takoyaki and green tea, so Sousuke suggested a snack and a park bench to relax on; she went to go find an empty one as he waited for their food. There was a small one below a large tree, a little ways off the path around the small park they had come to, and hidden in the shade. A happy sigh escaped her as she sat and looked around. Her date so far had been really great; she'd found out a lot about Sousuke, about what he liked and didn't like, that he was allergic to soy, and that he really liked chocolate ice cream. He'd also swam in high school, but had stopped due to a shoulder injury, and had majored in economics in college before starting his own business. He hadn't shared too many details about the business, and she hadn't pressed him. 

She was lost in thought when a warm body pressed next to her on the bench. Startled out of her memories, she glanced over at Sousuke, who was holding two teas and a paper bowl with six takoyaki balls in it, steaming hot. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she reached to try to help him with all the stuff he held, an amazing balancing act, and he motioned that she could grab her cup of tea. "Thank you for getting this."

"No problem," he said with a genuine smile, placing the takoyaki on his thigh so he could put an arm around her back, resting on the bench. His hand reached out and skirted over her shoulder and she glanced up and gave him a smile. "Help yourself." His clear teal eyes watched her, and her cheeks heated up a little; in these moments, his attention was always completely focused on her as he looked at her, and it was both thrilling and embarrassing. 

"Don't mind if I do," she whispered as she picked up the first ball with the toothpick speared through it. She popped it in her mouth and immediately regretted her awkward haste as she had to huff out the hot air that scalded her tongue. "Ahh!"

"Drink some tea!" he told her with a laugh, and she sucked deeply on her straw. 

"Ohh, that was hot," she giggled, wiping at a tear. She began reaching for another takoyaki ball, poking it until she could pick it up, blowing on it this time before stuffing it in her mouth. "Mm!" She glanced over at Sousuke with excited eyes to tell him how good it was and found him watching her carefully. 

"Do I have something on my mouth?" she asked in a panic as she wiped at her lips, trying not to smear her gloss. 

"No, I was just thinking you're really cute." The arm on the back of the bench wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer, and for a moment, her heart stopped as he leaned in and she was sure he was going to kiss her. But he just tilted his head a little to look her in the eyes, his other hand coming up to cup her face gently. "Really cute and pretty."

She blushed wildly with his eyes on her like that, so close, but she couldn't pull her gaze away from him or turn her face, so she just watched him back, biting at her lip until his thumb grazed along her chin. She really wasn't sure what was going to happen next, her heart practically in her throat as she swallowed roughly, but then he just smiled and asked, "Is the takoyaki good?"

"Yeah! Really good!" she chirped up awkwardly, thankful for the small reprieve. "Try some," she told him, motioning to the four remaining. But instead of reaching for the second toothpick, he just winked and opened his mouth. His open mouth and closed eyes sent her head into a tailspin, and all she could think about was how pretty his long lashes looked draped over his pale cheeks. She stabbed blindly at one of the balls and brought it up to his lips, holding a hand under it to not spill any of the sauce on his clothes. She blushed bright red as he accepted the treat into his mouth and licked his lips as he tasted it. 

"They are good," he said then with a wicked grin. A little bit of mayo sat on the edge of his lip and, still in a daze from watching him eat, she reached a thumb up to wipe the sauce away and wipe it off on a napkin. But he caught her hand before she could and licked her finger, his teal eyes locked on her the whole time, and she was sure she might combust. 

"Sou-!" she yelped, but he silenced her with a departing kiss to her thumb. "You can eat the next ones by yourself!" she told him in a huff, pretending to be angry to hide her embarrassment. 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her heated cheek. "But it's much funner to watch you do it," he whispered to her as he pulled away. She had half a mind to punch his arm, but instead she turned and buried her face in his shoulder in a burst of courage. Her nose pressed into his jacket and she could smell him so close; he smelled better than the takoyaki on his lap that made her mouth water. 

"Next time, warn me," she whispered into his shoulder, mortified, and he reached up to pat a large hand on her head, turning his head as well to bury his nose in her hair. 

"Deal," he told her. 

She stayed like that for a moment before pulling back a little regretfully, probably red as a tomato. But he just smiled at her and she felt a tug at her own lips. 

They finished the takoyaki, Sousuke giving Gou his third one, and sat for a while longer as they finished their teas. Sousuke's arm stayed wrapped around her back and sometimes she would rest her head just a little against him; the warmth of his arm around her was so comforting that she wished they could just stay like that forever. 

With a last slurp of his tea, he flicked his wrist up and out to look at his watch. "Looks like we've got a little bit of time left. There's one more place I wanted to take you to."

She nodded and stood, wiping at her dress as he offered to take her drink cup to throw it away. "Thanks," she said, handing it off and following him to the closest trash can. Once everything was sorted and tossed away, he took her hand again with no hesitation, threading his fingers through hers immediately. She leaned against his arm as they began to walk again and told him with a laugh about the time she'd wished she could have him on one side and Mako on the other, holding both of her hands.

"Guess we're halfway there, then," he told her, and she giggled shyly as he smiled down at her. They walked for a bit more until a giant ferris wheel poked its head over the hill and Sousuke pointed at it. "I hope you're not scared of heights."

The line was short when they got there -in fact, they were the only ones- and they soon were able to board the ferris wheel. Gou sat across from Sousuke and he watched her as she peered out of the window excitedly. 

"I've always wanted to ride one of these!" she squealed as they began to move up. The view of the park below them slowly spread out until she could see everything, her palms pressed excitedly against the glass. 

When they reached the top, Sousuke said, "Come sit by me. I'm feeling lonely."

She rolled her eyes at him, hiding her smile, as she moved over to sit next to him. Her eyes roamed from left to right and she was practically leaning over his lap when she discovered the sparkling blue lake below. 

"Ohh!" she exclaimed in wonder, not even realizing that she was stretched out over him until he took her wrist and pulled her in towards his body gently. She fell against him with a soft thud and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I slipped the guy a twenty to let us stay up here for as long as possible." 

She pressed her hands against his chest so she could look up at him. His eyes were soft, a tiny smile playing over his lips as he gazed down at her. 

"I've finally got you alone. No one can see us here."

She inhaled sharply when she realized he was very right; she was all alone with him in a box in the sky. Her heart began to pound faster and her palms grew sweaty against his pectorals. His chest was a little broader than Makoto's, but it reminded her of him a lot. The arms around her felt like home, too; the only thing that was different was Sousuke's scent and the way his teal eyes watched her, sending shivers up her spine. But even that was slowly becoming part of her "I feel safe here" list. 

"Gou," he breathed her name, quietly, reverently, and she shivered. "I had a lot of fun with you today. I really like you. I love your laugh and your smiles, and the way you turn bright red when I compliment you, and I really like your personality. I think you're really... really great."

She swallowed, unable to tear her eyes away, tucked in the small space he'd created for her between his arms. 

"I really like you too, Sousuke. I learned a lot and I'm excited to learn even more about you." She lowered her lids and glanced up at him through her lashes. "And... I'm really glad... that you feel that way about me. It makes me really happy," she added in a whisper, a blush creeping up her face once again. " _You_ make me really happy."

He smiled at her, the silence stretching for a while. His eyes searched hers until, suddenly, he released his arms so she could pull away. She was a little shocked and she looked at his face to try to read what he was thinking. Seeing her trepidation, he took her hand in his own and began to trace intricate patterns onto her skin with his fingers 

"I wanted to ask you something," he started, a reassuring smile playing at his lips. 

She nodded slowly, watching his face for any changes in his expression. He laughed a little and added, "There's no wrong answer, don't get so nervous. I was just curious."

She nodded again and waited for him to ask. 

"You... Did you look me up online?"

Her eyes widened a little and she clasped a hand over her mouth to hold back her gasp. He chuckled again. 

"I thought you might have gotten curious about me," he told her with a smile, his eyes drifting out to the view below them. "I'm not mad or anything. I wasn't trying to actively hide anything. About me or my company. I just didn't want it to change your opinions of me."

She squeezed his hand and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder as a small comfort as he continued to talk. 

"When I first started my company, I had a lot of people saying I'd never get anywhere with it, that I should give it up. But as soon as I became a little bit successful and began making money and headlines, those same people came back to try to suck up to me, offering me deals and dates with their daughters." He laughed morbidly. "Isn't it funny how that seems to work?

"I'm really proud of myself. I wouldn't change anything about my life, but I know that knowing who I am, what I'm "worth" changes people's reasons for getting close to me."

"Is that why you won't let anyone post photos of you?"

He glanced back at her. "No. I don't do it because I'm not doing this for fame or anything. I'd rather the focus people place on my company be on the results my employees work hard to produce." 

She smiled at him and he bowed his head a little. 

"How long ago did you Google search me?"

"Umm, just a few days ago."

He looked up, a little surprised. "I'm surprised you weren't curious about me long before that," he said with a short laugh and she shrugged.

"I guess I was just wrapped up in the fantasy of you. I feel like I've been drifting with my head in the clouds since I met you!"

"Sorry for the reality check, in that case."

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "You're still you. You're still exactly the same." His eyes found hers again and she lifted his hands to her chest. "You still make my heart beat like crazy, you still make me smile when I think about you, and I like you because you're sweet and genuine and kind." His eyes dropped for a moment but then quickly came back up, as if he realized not looking at her for even a moment was something he wasn't willing to do. "Makoto and I like you because of those things. Not because you're rich or successful or whatever. I mean, I'd say those things make me proud of you and proud to know you, but the Sousuke I want is the man I met on the train, the one who's sitting before me now, the one who likes me and took me on this date."

She huffed as she ran out of breath and he stared at her a little wide-eyed. She leaned in a little closer to him, his hand still clutched to her chest where her heart beat strongly, and she told him quietly, "I fell in love with that Sousuke."

A small noise escaped Sousuke's throat as his eyes watered a little. His cheeks were a little rosy, though she wasn't sure if it was her proximity, his hand on her chest, or her confession. 

"You...?" he began in a whisper, choking on his words a little. "Gou," he whispered, his voice laced with emotions, and then he reached a hand out slowly to rub against her cheek, pull her closer to him. Her eyes slid closed just as his lips met hers and she melted into his kiss. _Finally_ , she thought to herself.

It was slow, every movement deliberate. He tasted like takoyaki and tea, his lashes fluttering against her cheeks as he pressed closer, his lips smooth and soft.

After a moment, he pulled back and looked at her, in awe, thumb stroking her cheekbone, his fingertips stretching up into her hair. "Is it all right if I do that again?" he whispered, and she gave a half nod as she quickly reclaimed the space he'd created. She took her time to savor the moment, to feel him, his tongue cautiously teasing over her lips until she parted them with a tiny gasp. The sound that he made in his throat made her deepen the kiss, letting him lick at her, slowly playing with her own until she licked against his wet muscle. He moaned again and she reached up to wrap an arm around his neck, mumbling his name into the kiss. His own hand moved down to her neck, tracing her windpipe reverently, then caressing her collar bone. 

They finally broke apart to breathe; his hand slid down to her waist and he rubbed slow circles into the skin over her hip bone. 

"Well, I've always been told I have good instincts, and I guess you two proved that right," he chuckled. "I'm really glad-" he started, but then his voice dropped off and he pressed another kiss to her lips. 

"I'm really glad I met you," he continued with a whisper, his forehead pressed against hers as he stayed close. "Thank you for giving me a chance, for accepting me. For loving me for who I am." His smile was a little shaky, but his emotions shone through clearly in his eyes. "I'm not sure if I deserve this perfect happiness."

She nuzzled against his cheek and murmured back, "I think that constantly about you."

He sighed happily, pulling her body a little closer to him so her knees knocked against his. "I think I've fallen in love, too. Gou..."

She leaned back a little and gazed into his eyes. Hers were getting a little wet and he wiped at them with the hand that had been intertwined with hers on her chest. 

"Can you kiss me again?" she whispered, her voice catching a little. "I just wanna make sure that this is all real." The words tumbled into a gasp as he yanked her back towards him, his lips meeting hers wildly, and he kissed her for a long time. 

"You don't have to ask," he finally told her, panting a little, when he pulled back, and she sunk her head to his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can't imagine... If I never would have fallen in love with Makoto and worked so hard to join him at school, if we'd chosen later classes for our first semester together- I can't even think about our lives without you in them anymore."

His arm wrapped fully around her waist and he held her to him. He was warm and strong and she wanted to stay up here in the sky with him forever. But at home, Makoto was waiting, and she wanted to share this with him too. Finally she sat up a little and looked up at the black haired man next to her as the ferris wheel slowly began to move again. 

"Guess our time's up," he remarked a little sadly. His eyes dropped down to her face and he gave her a soft peck on the cheek. 

"Yeah," she murmured, and then to brighten the mood a little, not wishing this perfect date to end on a sad note, "Are you excited for your date with Makoto?" She gave him a wink and he grinned.

"Yeah. Very. And for tonight." He ran a teasing finger up her spine and she quivered under his touch. 

"Me, too," she whispered. "Let's go home, yeah?"

x

Makoto was there waiting at the station for them both, smiling when he spotted them. They gave some short greetings, Makoto beginning to ask how things had gone, but she shushed him and pushed them off. "Go, go! Have fun!" she told them as she herded them back to the train, and she watched them leave, their shoulders close enough to touch as they walked. 

She supposed it was a lot different for a date between two guys and her date, but she could see that Sousuke was bestowing the same affections upon Makoto as he'd given her. It was really beautiful to watch. 

After they were out of sight, she hurried home and slipped out of her clothes, donning the lingerie she'd picked out last night with Makoto, along with a pair of shorts and one of Makoto's old school sweaters. Then she set to cleaning up the house a little, changing the sheets on the bed and tidying up the living room, before making herself a small lunch. She watched the clock as she ate, trying to distract herself with cat videos and social media, trying to keep her eyes awake. In the excitement of the morning, she'd completely forgotten that she hadn't slept at all last night, so finally, unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she decided to take a short nap on the couch, setting several alarms that would give her just enough time to brush her teeth and clear her plate before the two men returned home. She curled up into her blanket on their couch and was out like a light in seconds, dreaming of Sousuke and Makoto.

x

A soft kiss ghosted over her cheek and she heard someone gently calling her name. Her eyes cracked open slowly and there she found sparkling green ones staring back at her. It took her a moment, but then she smiled lazily and reached an arm forward to cup her boyfriend’s face.

“Makoto,” she whispered, still half-asleep, and leaned in to kiss him.

His hand on her shoulder still from when he’d shaken her awake, gripped a little, and then stroked comfortingly. 

“I’m home, Gou.” Then he glanced over his shoulder and added in a small, quiet voice even she could barely hear, “we’re back.”

Confusion bloomed on her face and her eyes darted over to the tall figure standing a few feet away, teal eyes watching them tenderly, and suddenly everything came rushing back to her. She jerked up, covered her mouth, and yelped, “I fell asleep!”

Makoto looked a little taken aback at how quickly she went from sweet and sleepy to wide awake and sitting up straight, but Sousuke just laughed at the situation. 

“I’m sure you were tired, Gou,” Makoto reassured her as her eyes darted, embarrassed, from face to face, her hand still covering her mouth.

“I can’t believe- I set an alarm,” she mumbled, and then, “I have to brush my teeth,” she whispered fiercely to Makoto. She shot off the couch and darted to their bedroom with a shy glance thrown towards Sousuke, who just smiled at her. _God, how embarrassing!_ She wanted to be there to greet them, to be prepared, and instead she’d slept through two blaring alarms.

She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth in the sink, making sure to rinse with mouthwash too. Her hair was a mess from sleeping on it, so she took out the braid and ran a brush through her long hair. Deciding then that she looked presentable again, she tip toed back out. 

She found Makoto and Sousuke in the kitchen. They were murmuring to each other, and as she rounded the corner, she had to stop at the sight before her. Makoto was pulling down plates from the cabinet and Sousuke stood directly behind him, an arm wrapped around the smaller male’s waist, their bodies pressed flush together. Makoto blushed and told Sousuke to stop, he couldn’t get anything done like this, but Sousuke refused to listen, and when Makoto turned around to scold him and try to move away, Sousuke captured his lips with his own, effectively silencing him. 

Gou watched with wide eyes, her body growing warm as her heart beat sped up. She felt like she was intruding, but at the same time, she knew it was perfectly fine for her to be there, so she just watched them kiss and whisper things to each other. Makoto was still complaining, though his words were more than half-hearted, absolutely no fight behind them, his cheeks blazing bright red, and he let Sousuke steal his lips over and over again. Something warm and fuzzy grew in Gou’s stomach watching them; they were so cute together, it was so nice to watch. She wondered shortly how their date had gone, but guessing from the display before her... probably pretty well. _Good_ , she thought. 

Finally, Makoto glanced over and noticed her. “Oh, Gou,” he chirped, trying to pretend like he wasn’t embarrassed as all get-out to be caught. He pushed gently against Sousuke’s chest to part them, but the dark haired man held tight to Makoto with one arm and beckoned Gou over with the other. When she was close enough, he bent down and gave her a deep kiss. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” he whispered to her before standing back up. He gave Makoto another quick kiss, Makoto’s eyes a little wide and interested as he’d watched the other two share a kiss, and stepped back. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked Gou, and she nodded. 

“Starved,” she whispered. She’d slept for almost two hours and her meal before had been light, something to tide her over. Remembering her plate in the living room, she scrambled to collect it and clear it away. 

“Sousuke got sushi,” Makoto told her when she came back and joined them by the counter, snuggling in between the two men. Sousuke placed a warm hand against the small of her back and pressed a kiss to her hair as Makoto started plating their shares, asking who wanted what. When that was done, she tugged at his sleeve and waited for him to turn towards her before standing on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“How was your date?” she asked. Sousuke was still hot at her back, and Makoto glanced up at the other man with a shy smile. 

“Really good,” he whispered, and Sousuke, “Mmhmm”ed in agreement, causing Makoto to blush a little. 

“Cute,” a low voice behind her whispered before his big body leaned over her and she almost missed the kiss he placed on Makoto’s lips. Makoto was quick to kiss him back, before Sousuke pulled away, giving a kiss to Gou’s cheek before departing. 

“Let’s eat,” he suggested with a grin and grabbed his plate to move to the living room, to their small, low table. It was almost humorous to try to see him fold his long legs underneath it. 

“I don’t have one of these at my house,” he grimaced a little as he tried to shuffle his long legs around to find a comfortable position. Gou chuckled and took the space next to him, Makoto sitting facing Sousuke. There was barely any room left for her legs with both of the tall boys’ legs curled up under the table, so she stretched her legs out in between them instead of folding them like they had. They ate, Gou quietly listening as Makoto related how their date had gone, Sousuke watching him with kind eyes, interjecting comments here and there but mostly just content to listen. 

When they all had finished, Gou feeling stuffed to the gils with raw fish and rice, leaning back a little to stretch her stomach, Sousuke offered to clear the dishes, but Makoto dismissed him with a hand wave and told the two of them to pick out a movie while he cleaned up. 

“We have quite a few to choose from,” she told the tall male after they were left alone. She rolled over towards the TV cabinet and opened the doors on each side to reveal their DVDs. 

Sousuke chuckled then, and said, “Just wait until you see the collection at my house!”

Gou sat up and put her hand on her heart, trying to look as offended as possible. “Are you trying to one-up us, Mr. Multi-Billionaire-san?”

He paused for a moment and then burst out laughing, which brought Makoto back into the living room to join them. 

“Next movie night we can do at my house was all I meant by that,” he finally managed as his laughter calmed. The other two had watched him toss his head back, smiles spreading on their faces, as Sousuke’s laughter swept away the last of the awkwardness and shyness between them. 

After a short discussion, they agreed on a romantic comedy. Gou said she’d put the movie in and Makoto flitted off to pop some popcorn for them, both of them shooing Sousuke to the couch. His large body took up almost half of their small, three-seater sofa, and Gou had to squeeze herself in between the arm and Sousuke. He didn’t let her get settled, however; he picked her up under her arms easily and deposited the girl on his lap. When Makoto came in a second later, Gou was still in a daze as Sousuke scooched over and patted the space next to him for Makoto to sit. He did so, pulling his legs up and tucking them under him so he leaned a little against the taller man as the movie began on their TV. Sousuke wrapped an arm around Makoto’s shoulders and another around Gou’s waist, pulling her to lean back against him. He was warm and strong, his heart beat steady against her back, and she soon felt herself growing sleepy again. She listened to Makoto and Sousuke chuckle at the funny lines with half-lidded eyes, a silly smile on her face as her body filled up with warm happiness. 

She was a little disappointed when the movie came to an end, but she was far too comfortable and warm to care too much. None of them made any signs to move, so they just sat on the couch and snuggled as the credits rolled slowly. The room was mostly dark, bathed only in the light of the small white letters glowing on the screen as they scrolled past. Gou felt like she was going to fall asleep like this soon, but instead of trying to pull herself out of it, she turned and snuggled closer to Sousuke’s chest, her hand over his heart as she listened to the quiet thundering in his chest. 

There was a small movement as Sousuke shifted, and then soft sounds, the heart beneath Gou’s hands slowly picking up speed a little. With sleep-heavy eyes, she managed to take a quick peek above her, and the sight sent a jolt down her spine. Makoto was leaning in heavily towards Sousuke’s face, eyes closed and their lips moving together in a beautiful dance. Her eyes were suddenly very wide and she felt like she’d drank three shots of espresso as electricity fired through her veins, watching them with rapt attention. The way they moved together was like a work of art. Every once in a while, Makoto would make a small noise in his throat and Sousuke would tilt his head a little to deepen the kiss. 

Their kiss grew sloppier as they introduced their tongues to each other, sounds growing louder and lewder, and Gou began to wiggle in Sousuke’s lap, her panties getting wet and growing way too hot. Sousuke, who could feel her squirming, skirted his hand around her slim waist and pressed a finger under the hem of her sweater. When she cooed appreciatively, he slipped in more fingers, then his whole hand, caressing her side, her belly, moving up towards her chest slowly, agonizingly slow as he continued to feast on Makoto’s lips. Makoto’s hand soon joined Sousuke’s on her body, which was slowly heating up as fingers skirted teasingly at the skin just below her bra. 

Makoto huffed when his fingers came into contact with her bra and he broke his kiss with Sousuke for a moment to lean forward and unhook it. Gou, drawn immediately to his pink, glossy lips, pressed against him and stole a kiss, their lips locking together as his fingers worked a little frantically against her back. She soon batted his hand away, lips never leaving his as she reached back and unclasped the clothing item for him. He sighed happily then, pulling away with one last kiss from Gou’s lips, Sousuke quickly reaching down to grab his chin and pull him back up to reclaim the lips that had left him. His tongue darted out over Makoto’s lips for a moment, as if tasting the remnants of her on them, before pressing hungrily together again. 

Her bra was pushed up and away by needy fingers and two hands set to work on her boobs, kneading them, teasing her nipples, and she arched her back against Sousuke’s chest as she hummed in pleasure. The wet sounds coming from above her made her want to make some of her own, and the heat of the two bodies and their teasing of her nipples was making her body crave release, so she reached a hand down and began maneuvering it into the waistband of her shorts and panties, fingers searching for her sopping wet opening. Her finger slipped over her swollen bud and she let out a lewd mewl at the sensation that shocked through her body. She massaged her clit tenderly with her ring finger, her index and middle moving in on their original destination. She was unbelievably wet already, a delicious sound squelching as she pushed deep inside herself. She pressed her head back against Sousuke and whimpered up at him as she began stroking her quivering walls. Their hands, still working at her breasts, picked up fervency, their mouths too, more breathy sounds and throaty moans breaking the stillness of the room. Gou could feel Sousuke growing hot and hard beneath her, and she tried to roll her hips against him, but the angle was difficult. 

After a few attempts, there was an impatient huff above her and a sloppy sound as wet lips broke apart. 

“Can we take this... to the bedroom?” Sousuke panted out, and she curled her back against him and cooed in agreement. That brought Makoto’s attention to her, masturbating wildly in Sousuke’s lap, and he cursed loudly. 

“Gou,” he whispered hotly as he leaned forward to inhale her heat-heavy scent before jumping up from the couch. She got an eyeful of his erection then, straining hard against the material of his pants, and he palmed at it as he waited for them to stand up with him. Gou wrapped a free hand around Sousuke’s neck and panted against him.

“I can’t- I don’t think I can stand, please carr-“ she began in needy little whines, but her sentence was cut short as she was boosted into the air with a huff. With one arm Sousuke carried her, his other hand reaching behind to grab Makoto. Something new stirred wildly in Gou at the feeling of Sousuke’s arm against her back, biceps bulging hard against the curve of her spine, and she nipped and licked at his neck as he carried her, calling his name in short gasps, begging for him and Makoto, and Sousuke sounded at the end of his rope when they finally reached the bedroom, pushing the two of them onto the bed roughly, climbing over them as they lay writhing together like a lewd mating dance. 

“God, I can’t wait any longer, I need you both right now,” he groaned as he began nipping at Makoto’s skin, five hands reaching to begin stripping off clothing desperately as Sousuke hovered over them, a looming, boiling presence. Gou felt her skin heating up even more as Sousuke watched her strip, watched them both until they were completely naked beneath him, waiting with bated breath for him to take them. He crooned at the sight of them, until Makoto reached out an arm, inviting him to partake of their bodies. 

Sousuke slipped down and began placing hot kisses against Gou’s thighs, her being the most neglected one so far. He leaned on his forearm, his other hand free to roam and explore Makoto’s beautiful body. As he sucked hickeys into Gou’s legs, his hand mapped out Makoto’s muscles and the dip of his stomach, his legs, his sides, his fingers reducing Makoto to a puddle under his palm. Makoto was begging, crying, whispering Gou’s name and she rolled her head towards him. A violent hand grabbed at the back of her head as he smooshed their lips together, tongue quick to lap at her lips, coaxing them open in a matter of seconds until they were licking into each other’s mouths, desperate to taste each other. 

Sousuke’s lips began moving closer to Gou’s hand, fingers still working tirelessly at her pussy, and soon an explorative tongue darted out to lick at her digits, to taste the juices soaking her hand. She moaned into Makoto’s mouth as a tongue pressed against her, sucking at her, pressing in to join her fingers inside her. Almost simultaneously, Makoto bucked and cried out. A quick glance told her Sousuke had found his dick, his exploration leading him to the treasure between Makoto’s legs. He pumped slowly at Makoto’s twitching, leaking member, his tongue working tirelessly against her wetness, lapping at her heat as if he couldn’t get enough. A fever built up in her gut until she thought she might burst into flame. She pulled away from Makoto’s kiss and begged, “Please, I need more, it’s not enough!” With wet fingers, she pushed at Sousuke’s face, trying to sit up, to grab at his body, ready to beg for someone to penetrate her, she was going crazy. 

Sousuke sat up and pulled her into his lap again, his erection grinding hard against her swollen clit, his lips devouring hers and she could taste herself on his tongue. This only stirred her gut up more, and she ground back into him. 

“Makoto, come here,” Sousuke groaned to the other male, who’d stood to grab their lube. His hand reached out and he pulled Makoto back to them, guiding him behind Gou. His heaving chest pressed against Gou’s hot back, pushing her flush against Sousuke’s front, and now there were two hard lengths pressing and writhing against her. 

Sousuke lubbed up his fingers, first making sure Gou was wet enough, then slicking up Makoto and lining the other male up to enter Gou. Makoto pressed into her and she buried her face into Sousuke’s chest as she quivered violently. His hot breath panted against the nape of her neck as he pushed in deeper, chest pressed flat against her back. She could feel three heart beats thundering, one inside her chest, and two against her skin. 

“Move,” Gou begged against Sousuke's skin, her voice raw with desperation as Sousuke’s fingers dug into her skin, his crotch still grinding hard against her, his chest heaving and shuddering as his breath fell hot against her scalp. Makoto needed no further encouragement, his hips setting a blistering pace as he pumped in and out of her.

Above them both, Sousuke whispered words of seduction and praise, his voice sending shivers of delight down Gou’s spine as she gushed around Makoto’s thickness inside her, pounding away until she was reduced to a wordless, moaning lump. She could feel Makoto pulsing inside of her as she squeezed around him, his voice getting higher with each thrust as he neared his end. He came with the loudest cry, heat coursing up inside of her as she shivered through her own orgasm, Sousuke murmuring sweetly to them. 

“My turn,” he whispered to her then as Makoto began to slip out. Trying not the let a single drop escape her, Sousuke pushed in right after Makoto, sliding in easily with how loose and slicked up she was from the combined lubricants inside of her. 

He was hot, a little thicker than Makoto as he stretched her out, pushing slowly inside, savoring the feel of her walls around his dick. He actually shuddered when he was all in, hands holding her hips tightly, bruisingly, as he panted against her heated shoulder, forehead resting against her for a moment, as if the moment was too much. She shivered at the feeling of him, finally with them, finally inside her. She’d dreamed about this moment for a while now, tried to imagine it when she masturbated after a long day at school or when she woke up horny from a dream featuring the two men. But nothing compared to the bliss of the actual thing. She wrapped her arms around him and savored the feeling of him, full, hot and thick inside her. 

“Sousuke,” she whispered against his ear. “Sousuke, please fuck me.” Her voice broke off in a quiet whimper. She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling, and he glanced up, watching her face contort a little. 

“Gou, you feel amazing, and you sound so sweet. Gou...” He leaned in to her and pressed a tender kiss against her swollen lips, telling her all of his thoughts with sweet kisses. When he pulled away, heat flared back up in his eyes. “I’m gonna take you to paradise now, Gou.”

And she nodded frantically. 

He pulled away from her and fell back, holding her hips steady so she remained sitting up, legs pressed right against his sides, and he called Makoto’s name. Makoto, who was hard again, his dick still wet with her juices, scurried over and positioned his lower half over Sousuke’s mouth when prompted to. Hands at his hips pulled him down into the dark haired male's waiting mouth just as powerful hips bucked up beneath Gou. Both cried out together as Sousuke began to pleasure them. 

Sousuke was like a powerhouse; his hips rolled and ground up into Gou like there was no way to stop him now, as his mouth worked over Makoto’s cock, licking him clean, sucking him off. The force of Sousuke’s thrusts pushed Gou forward and she had to steady herself with hands against his clenching abdomen, muscles rippling strongly under her palms as he plowed into her. That combined with the sight of Sousuke taking Makoto deep down his throat, Makoto’s whole bottom half trembling at the overwhelming sensations, she could feel her orgasm flying up on her and she came hard around his dick, her walls trembling violently against his shaft, which refused to let up. 

A blind hand had reached again for the lube while she had her eyes clamped shut through her orgasm, two fingers once again lubbed up. The hand at Makoto’s hip travelled down to squeeze at a tight ass cheek, pulling him open. Gou’s eyes slammed open just in time to see Makoto’s quivering, needy asshole before her, a moment before a long, slicked finger pressed inside of it. Makoto’s whole body arched into the finger and Sousuke’s mouth, a sound so lewd trembling past Makoto’s lips and filling the whole room. Sousuke’s hand was the only thing holding his hips up for a moment as all of Makoto’s strength failed him. 

“Sou-!” he cried madly, a sob trailing behind the name. “More,” he begged desperately in a thick voice, and as he found his sea legs again, he pushed back against Sousuke’s finger. Sousuke was more than eager to oblige, and was soon working tirelessly at Makoto’s hole, pleasuring him, stretching him open, one finger soon joined with another, and Gou had the perfect view to watch it all happen. Her mouth hung open in fascination; Sousuke’s hips had stilled as he worked on Makoto, but she didn’t even care. Watching her boyfriend get prepped and ruined right before her was stimulating enough, her walls sometimes squeezing a little around Sousuke as Makoto let out little yelps and desperate sounds. 

Sousuke grumbled something around Makoto’s length still pushing in and out of his mouth, but the words were lost to both of them until he pushed Makoto gently out of his mouth and repeated his words.

“Fuck, you guys are driving me insane. Gou, can I cum inside you?” he begged, and she nodded at him with pleading eyes, scraping her fingers against his skin in desperation. God, she wanted to feel him cum inside her, fill her up, take her away with his magical dick. 

The fingers inside Makoto picked up speed again along with his hips, and soon he was back to setting a harsh pace inside her. Another orgasm was looming for her, heat rolling over her body in waves, her mouth hung open, only little grunts pushing out of her throat with each thrust.

A scalding hand gripped at her hip and he begged, “You, too, Gou. Move with me,” as he pushed her down to meet with one of his upward thrusts, and a loud mewl ripped out of her. She quickly got the message, rolling her hips down to meet his every time, and soon he was panting that he was close, so close.

“Oh, fuck, Gou. I’m gonna cum inside you; I’ve been dreaming about this day for so long!” His words fell to gibberish as his hips stuttered violently against her, hot cum pulsing into her depths, dick throbbing with each spurt. And then she was clamping around him with her own orgasm, a long, dragged out whine slipping from her lips. 

With the little strength she had left after a moment of rest, she pulled off of him and collapsed next to the two men. She watched with sated, heavy eyes as Sousuke recovered, hand leaving Makoto’s ass so he could flip the other man over next to Gou. 

Sousuke positioned himself between Makoto’s thighs, giving a few more stretches to his ass as he brought his dick back to its full glory. Gou saw it now for the first time, not through a phone screen or covered by a hand, but life-size and only a little bit away, tall and thick and majestic just like the person it belonged to. It was a beautiful dick, just as beautiful as Makoto’s own straining erection, and she stared at them both in wonder. She couldn’t believe both of those had been inside of her within the last hour or so. Warmth covered her like a blanket at the thought of it. 

“I think you’re ready,” Sousuke called softly down to Makoto, once again tender and sweet, and Makoto slowly nodded his head, his eyes hazy and glazed over. A thumb reached up to wipe at a wet eye, pressing down to give a quick kiss to Makoto’s face, another to Gou’s forehead before sitting up again. “Do you want me to wear a condom?” he asked the smaller male.

Makoto shook his head, reaching for Sousuke but not quite reaching him. “No, I want to feel you,” he said sweetly, and Sousuke nodded, grabbing his hand that was still reaching, pressing his lips to Makoto’s knuckles.

“Here I come,” he told him almost inaudibly. He palmed his dick and sunk down a little to line himself up with Makoto, two pairs of eyes watching him seriously. He pressed in just a little and Makoto’s hand shot up, trying to grasp at something to hold on to, Gou finding his hand and threading her fingers through his, squeezing as she watched in awe as Sousuke pushed slowly, slowly inside the other man. Makoto’s eyes grew wet again, tears sliding down into his hair as his lips quivered. He watched Sousuke, wide eyed, silently begging the other not to stop, keep going. A small smile twitched at his lip as Sousuke continued to push himself in until he was fully seated inside Makoto. With a fulfilled sigh, he sank down onto the smaller male below him. 

“Wow,” he whispered quietly, his voice laced with a lot of high emotions as he pressed his face into the crook of Makoto’s neck, facing Gou. Her heart swelled with love for the two before her as she watched them slowly, gently begin to make love to each other. She choked on her rising emotions and felt hot tears burning at the corners of her eyes. The words they spoke to each other, their voices barely above a whisper and so tender, the look in their eyes as they watched each other, the soft kisses they shared with each other and with her made her want to cry; it was beautiful. Makoto released her hand and wrapped an arm around her limp body, pulling her towards him. She pressed herself against his side and lay her head on his shoulder. Sousuke placed his hands around them, one behind her back and another next to Makoto’s shoulder, as he sat up a little and began rolling his hips with a little more purpose. Gou felt every shudder of delight that washed over her boyfriend’s body. Sousuke moved slow like that as he brought them both slowly to the cliff. Makoto’s body trembled for a moment on one particular thrust, a moan slipping from his mouth, and Sousuke wheezed out, “Found it,” before proceeding to aim his hips for that same spot again and again. 

Makoto came with a quiet whimper and a whole-body shudder, and Sousuke crooned down at him as he released inside Makoto, breathing his name out. 

Gou moved away then to let the two rest. She had to cup a hand under her crotch to catch anything that might wish to slip out as she waddled to the bathroom for a hot shower. By the time she was done, the two men had made their way off the bed as well and stood crowding the small bathroom, waiting for the shower. She would have simply let them join her, but there was no way she would fit with two large men. She was even a little curious to see if the two of them could fit. The three of them sharing a few more quiet kisses, they soon stepped into the small stall together. Sousuke had to press right up against Makoto, but they somehow managed to wash, Sousuke cleaning out Makoto’s ass as he pressed tender kisses to his shoulder. Their bodies looked beautiful together; though Makoto was a little smaller in height, they were equally built and muscular. She sat on the toilet, absentmindedly drying her hair with a towel as she watched them quietly. When they were done, she stepped out of the bathroom to give them some space to dry off and went to search for clothes to wear. Her favorite sleep wear, a pair of undies and Makoto’s shirt, was quickly located and she donned them before crawling into the bed, right in the middle of the mattress. Makoto had on a pair of boxers and was drying his hair as he emerged from the steamy bathroom, Sousuke right behind him in a towel and dripping locks. When Makoto was done, he clicked his tongue at the other and scolded him, using his own towel to rub Sousuke’s dark hair dry. 

They stood there like that for a moment in silence, Makoto holding his towel to his chest, Sousuke’s expression a little sad as he glanced at his clothes on the floor. 

“I should probably-“ he began, but Makoto stopped him with a quiet whisper.

“Don’t go.”

Sousuke looked so torn, Makoto’s voice almost breaking on a sob. “I’ve got work early in the morning,” he tried to explain, but Makoto shook his head, refusing to hear it. 

“You can leave in the morning. But don’t go tonight.”

Sousuke debated for another short moment, looking at Gou waiting for them both in the bed, back to Makoto's sad eyes, before finally nodding, giving the brunet boy a smile. “All right.” Then he nuzzled against Makoto’s cheek. “Thanks,” sounding very much like he hadn’t wanted to leave either. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I sleep naked,” he asked them with a short laugh. Makoto blushed a little but Gou spoke up from the bed, “Of course not,” a coy smile in her voice. 

So he dropped his towel as Makoto climbed into bed with her, pressing his warm body against her back as Sousuke walked over in all of his glory. As he joined them under the covers, Gou whispered to him, “You’re gorgeous.” A shy hand slid over his chest and came to rest on his shoulder as she pressed against him. He draped a hand over them, pushing his other beneath their necks, and pulled them close to him. Makoto’s hand moved from her hips to his and she felt like she was finally home. Every puzzle piece clicked into placed and she sighed happily. 

“Do you think-“ Sousuke began softly, pausing and then starting again. “I love you both.”

Silence fell heavy with his words as they sunk in. Gou scrambled for a reply but it seemed he wasn’t done. 

“I think this has been the best day of my life, and I fell in love with you two, so now I’d like to humbly ask if you two would like to... to date me.”

Makoto pushed together against her, his hands pulling them both closer together as he pressed his forehead against the taller man’s.

“I’d be honored to,” Makoto whispered.

“There’s no way we’d say no,” said Gou.

Sousuke let out a long sigh of relief and then laughed a little embarrassed. “I was really nervous.”

Gou looked up then and cupped Sousuke’s face, Makoto covering hers with his own a moment later, and she whispered, “I love you, Sousuke.”

“Me, too,” added Makoto shyly, and Sousuke looked like he might cry. 

“I don’t know if I deserve this much happiness.”

“Join the club,” Gou chuckled. And then she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, her thumb stroking lovingly over his cheek. 

“Thank you for everything. You’ve made us complete. It wouldn’t be the same without you anymore,” she told him as she kissed down his jaw to his neck, nuzzling there.

Makoto kissed him next. “I’m proud of you. My boyfriend,” he said, testing it out with a broad smile. “I’m excited for what the future holds for us.”

After a moment of stillness, Sousuke still trying to find his voice, Makoto whispered softly, “I love you, Sousuke. I love you both.”

And with that the two of them fall asleep, wrapped warmly in Sousuke’s arms, and he was left with his overwhelming emotions. He finally fell asleep with his nose buried in Makoto’s hair, a happy sigh on his lips, and tears in his eyes.

In the morning, he slipped away quietly with a parting kiss to both of them, promising to see them again very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The end. JK THERE'S MORE CHAPTERS COMING YEET
> 
> I apologize a little for the length of this chapter too, but I just couldn't bear to split it into two parts so here you have it lol.
> 
> I'm also thinking of writing some bonus content of Makoto and Sousuke's date, for example, let me know if you guys would be into that ;) Otherwise, I'll let you use your imaginations as the what happened, ho ho! 
> 
> Thank you again for all the amazing comments you guys have left me, I'm still crying over them! <3


	6. The Passing of Time

The time passed peacefully. They saw each other regularly on the train and Sousuke took any opportunity he could get for free time to take them on dates or spend quiet nights at home with them. At first, he would just come to their apartment, but soon he brought them to his place.

His apartment was huge, way too large for a single man, located on the top floor of a building full of fancy apartments. Gou and Makoto had spent a good hour gawking at everything as Sousuke showed them around. It was decorated like a rich male bachelor pad would be, a pad belonging to a man who was barely home, but it was still beautiful in its own right. And the view over the city was the best part of the whole thing, plus the fact that they could all comfortably fit in the king size bed and stare out at said-view. 

After a few months, Sousuke had taken them out to dinner and had asked them to move in with him. The short times and far-and-few-between dates they were able to snag had quickly become insufficient for them. It was hard for them to not get to spend as much time together with all three of them, and it seemed unfair that Sousuke was always the only one who missed out on time together, so they delightedly agreed and moved in soon after. 

It only took a little bit of time for Gou and Makoto to add more life to the large pent house. Color appeared in the form of photos and cute sticky notes, pillows and throw blankets strewn on couches and chairs for cuddling, and mismatched cups and plates in the kitchen cabinets. The extra bedroom Sousuke had was quickly transformed into an office space for Gou and Makoto where they could study, though most of their time was still spent spread out on the living room floor so they could all be together. The fridge and pantry filled up with food and delicious scents would fill the whole apartment in the morning and at night. They slipped easily into their new life together.

Living with Sousuke revealed a lot of things about the man. He was neat and organized, a man who cleaned up after himself and liked to keep things tidy. He was also minimal, didn’t really have the need for a lot of material possessions. He rarely spent money on himself; he bought things when they stopped working properly or when his suits began showing small signs of wear, but he was not one to buy fancy things just to have them, just because he could. He loved functionality and refused to spend money on things that he didn’t need. 

With Gou and Makoto, however, all these things flew out the window. He seemed to enjoy watching the other two take over his space with their own little trinkets and things, and from the moment they had begun dating, he was always offering to buy them things, paying for their dates, or just spending money on frivolous things for them. At first, it made them feel a little uncomfortable, but soon they discovered that Sousuke just really loved spoiling them. Living apart, it had been easier to say no and decline gifts, but after moving in, he would just leave their presents on the bed and they slowly stopped saying no and just let him buy things for them, because it made him happy to do so. 

He paid for most of their things, in fact. He paid rent and gave them money for grocery trips. At one point he was just leaving them money for things like school text books or their train passes, and Gou spoke up one night at dinner. 

“Sou, this is getting ridiculous! You don’t have to pay for everything!”

“I do it because I want to! I have way too much money and I want to spend it on you guys, to help you out.”

Makoto frowned and chimed in, “We appreciate the thought, but we don’t want to ever become only reliant on you for money. We have jobs and want to pay for our own things sometimes.”

Sousuke had fallen silent for a long time, until Makoto spoke again.

“We’re dating you because we love you. And it’s nice that you want to do things for us, but we don’t want it to become something that’s bigger than our love for you. We never want you to doubt why we’re here, and if you pay for everything, if we get lazy and rely on that...”

Sousuke slowly nodded. “I understand. As long as you’ll just let me buy you gifts and spoil you, I’m all right with that. That’s how I show you my love.”

So they had nodded and agreed that gifts every now and then were fine. The gifts 'every now and then' soon turned into monthly and then weekly gifts, but they understood his intentions and came to see it as little pieces of his heart that he was giving to them. 

The gifts were usually just small little things, but once in a while he would take a detour on his way home and buy them something really nice, usually before he had to go on a business trip or would be really busy with work for a while. And they would spend the night together, incorporating the gift into their sex. It was especially meaningful when he did this, because he spent time picking things out, like lingerie or sex toys, things that he wanted to see them in or knew they would enjoy using. And Sousuke was _very_ good at picking out flattering underwear and tantalizing toys. 

x

Gou and Makoto’s first semester at school together flew by and soon they were making plans to visit home for summer break. They'd asked Sousuke to come with them, but it seemed his secretary was on to them, plus there was a big new project coming up at work, so Sousuke had very regretfully declined. So they had planned their trip alone; Makoto would head out a few days early to go see Haru, before meeting up with Gou in their home town. They’d both be gone for a little more than a week, and it seemed far too long to be apart, but it had also been almost six months since they’d seen their families. 

The night before Makoto left, they agreed to spend time together and have an at-home date. Gou and Makoto were cuddling on the couch together when Sousuke stumbled into their apartment, his arms laden with gift bags and food. 

“Sorry I’m home a little late,” he said as they came over to greet him by the front door. Makoto took the food from him after he gave Gou a kiss, leaning in to steal one from him too.

“Welcome home, Sousuke,” he whispered to him as he nuzzled his nose against the taller man’s cheek. “Missed you.”

“Me too,” Sousuke replied, then motioned to the hot bags of food Makoto was taking to the kitchen. “I ordered from that good yakiniku place by my work. I just ordered a little bit of everything since I wasn’t sure what you’d be in the mood for,” he told them with a laugh. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Gou grinned at him and took his hand after he set his other bags down, hanging up his coat and setting his briefcase on the floor. He leaned down for another kiss from her. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled against her lips as they lingered in the kiss for a moment.

She hooked her fingers around his pinky and let him lead her into the kitchen. Even after all this time, his actions and words still left her shy, with fuzzy feelings in the pit of her stomach. He stopped next to Makoto, who was picking at the food in the containers, already sampling the meat, and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head as they watched Makoto. 

“Gonna share some of that?” Sousuke asked with a chuckle, Makoto's head whipping around when he realized that they were standing right next to him. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed, but Sousuke leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. 

“Eat what you want, that’s why I bought it. Can you plate me some teriyaki beef and veggies? I’m gonna go change real quick.”

Makoto nodded as Sousuke unwrapped his arms from around Gou and walked off towards their bedroom.

“What do you want, Gou?” Makoto asked softly as she leaned in towards him to see what her choices were. Everything smelled really good.

“Shrimp and chicken!” She announced as she bounced off to grab plates and chopsticks. One of Sousuke’s gifts during their first weeks with him had been their own matching plates, bowls, and chopsticks. When she returned and placed everything on the counter, Makoto began heaping meat and veggies onto the plates while she stuffed their bowls full of rice. They’d put everything on the table and we’re just about to grab drinks when Sousuke sauntered back into the living room. He’d stripped off his suit in exchange for a pair of basketball shorts and a white t. Another shocking thing they’d discovered when first moving in with Sousuke was that he would wear something as casual as athletic clothing in his own home. They'd poked fun at him for it for a bit, but neither could deny that it was refreshing to see him like this, relaxed and unwound.

“I bought some sake,” he told them as he fished out a bottle from one of his bags. “Thought it would taste good with dinner,” he added with a wink as he moved off to gather their drinking cups.

Unlike Gou and Makoto’s old place, Sousuke had a proper dining room table, and they seated themselves around it in their usual formation as Sousuke poured them some of the fancy sake. Gou didn’t even want to think about how expensive the bottle probably was. The taste of it was smooth and delicious, better than any cheap sake she’d ever had. She licked her lips and smacked them together. “Yum!” 

Sousuke refilled her cup when she set it down and she side-eyed him. “I’m not trying to get you drunk, I swear,” he told her with a laugh. She kind of doubted him, but he smiled genuinely.

The food was delicious and paired beautifully with the alcohol. And despite Sousuke’s promise to not get her drunk, he was quick to refill both of their cups the moment they set them down. By the end of dinner, Gou was properly buzzed. She sat in a daze while Makoto and Sousuke cleared the table; she watched them kiss and get friendly in the kitchen, before Sousuke beckoned her to join them on the couch.

Sousuke sat and Makoto squeezed himself in between the man’s thick thighs, leaning heavily against Sousuke’s chest as the man wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek. Gou huffed and slid into dark haired man's lap next to Makoto, her butt on Sousuke’s thigh and legs draped over Makoto. She snuggled herself against Makoto’s shoulder and Sousuke’s broad chest as the taller man wrapped his other arm around her waist, giving her forehead a kiss too. 

They sat like that for a while, one of them occasionally moving to give sweet kisses to another, enjoying just being together. Gou’s head felt delightfully fuzzy and she almost dozed off a few times, wrapped in Sousuke’s heat. 

After one such moment, she jerked herself awake and found Makoto and Sousuke kissing each other above her. Makoto had twisted his body around while she was out, and she now lay against his chest. He had an arm hooked around Sousuke’s neck, pulling the other man down towards his lips. Soft huffs and cute sounds escaped once in a while from between their locked lips. She snuggled in closer and listened to their hearts, their sounds, enjoying their heat. She began drawing lazy circles on Sousuke’s pectoral, her other hand pressed against Makoto’s. Sometimes this was all she wanted, to listen to her two boyfriends enjoy and love each other, to just be wrapped up in them and feel safe and warm. 

Makoto moved first, peeling himself away and standing up. “I’ve got something for you. Give me a sec?” He gave Sousuke's hand a quick squeeze as he pulled it up with him, then let it drop as he flitted off to the bedroom. 

Taking the opportunity presented to her, Gou pressed in to fully cover Sousuke’s chest with her body. With his now free hand, he cupped some of her loose locks and began playing with a thick curl. He asked her how school was and she mumbled back about her classes, asking him how work had gone, and he complained a little about how much work he had. He peppered sweet kisses on her face as she fell silent again, his warmth lulling her back to sleep. She didn’t even hear Makoto call for them or feel Sousuke lift her to take her into the bedroom. 

A soft gasp woke her, though, and she peeked around with bleary eyes. She was still wrapped in Sousuke’s arms, and before them stood Makoto. He was sporting a fantastic pair of booty shorts and a cute black crop top hoodie that showed off his abs and toned arms. The strings of a thong peeked up over the top of the shorts. If Gou wasn’t as drunk and tired as she was, she would have been able to fully appreciate the view before her. Sousuke's reaction was enough for both of them, as he ogled his boyfriend up and down and gave appreciative little whistles and murmurs of praise, Makoto slowly turning pink at the cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

Makoto’s bulge was beautifully outlined in the tiny shorts, every curve accentuated. Tiny buds pressed against the fabric of his crop top and he was a true sight to behold. Sousuke whispered an apology to Gou before roughly depositing her on the large mattress and sweeping Makoto up in his arms; Gou watched it all with lazy eyes and a lopsided grin. Sometimes she thought she enjoyed watching her two boyfriends more than participating; no, both were equally nice. 

Sousuke had Makoto hefted up by the legs, their crotches pressed together as they fervently sought out each other’s lips; Makoto was arching his back and pressing his torso into Sousuke as the other kneaded his thighs. The dark haired man stumbled towards the other side of the bed before dropping down, Makoto pinned beneath his wide body, and the smaller man let out a seductive whine, his arms wrapping around a thick back, nails digging into bulging muscles. Little kisses were pressed to swollen lips, to flushed cheeks, to sharp jawbones. Sousuke would lick at Makoto’s skin before finding a spot to settle for a bit and form a pretty bruise, marking the other for the time he’d be away. Hands flitted under the edge of the cropped hoodie and fingers searched for the perked up nubs, stroking them playfully when they were located. 

“God, you look so tasty,” Sousuke whispered to Makoto’s neck and shoulders, and Makoto let out soft little whimpers as he threaded his fingers through short black hair. 

“Sou...suke...” a quiet voice crooned our as he moved down from Makoto’s shoulder to his chest. 

Pushing the material of the crop top up to Makoto’s neck, Sousuke dove in towards the beautiful pink nipples, giving tender kisses and licks. Makoto arched his back into the other’s lips and shivered at the sensations. With his own hands, he rubbed soothingly at Sousuke’s back, pulling him closer to his body, not getting enough of that smooth skin and rippling muscle underneath. As good as Gou had always felt under his hands, there was something completely different and yet equally satisfying about touching Sousuke. As much as the two were two totally different people, he loved them both equally, so much that it made his heart ache with the swell. Feeling those emotions threaten to burst again now, he whispered, “Sou, I love you. I love you so much,” as tears slipped down his face, a hitch in his voice. 

Sousuke kept laving at his nipples and wrapped strong arms around Makoto’s own well-sculpted back, pulling him in, pressing his chest to his lips. Silently, with his tongue and mouth, he told Makoto that he loved him too, more than he could ever imagine. Perfection lay beneath Sousuke's fingertips. 

When Makoto’s nipples were beautifully red and wet, he pulled back and slid his body up so he could kiss Makoto’s lips again. “You’re so beautiful, you know that? I’m so lucky,” he told the smaller male as he wiped at his eyes, which were still watering. “All the money in the world couldn’t have bought me happiness like this.”

Makoto cupped his lover’s face and gave him small pecks to his nose and cheeks, his eyes and his forehead, just some of the things he loved about the man above him. “Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything you do. Thank you for existing,” he murmured between each kiss.

Their lips, as if drawn to each other magnetically, slowly came together again and they languidly kissed each other, eyes fluttering closed as they opened themselves up for the other completely. As their kiss grew deeper, Sousuke trailed a hand down the lithe body beneath him, moving lower until his fingertips caressed across the top of the shorts’ waistband. He played for a moment with the thong peeking out above it before slipping a hand inside and across a taut butt cheek. He gave a squeeze and moaned into Makoto’s mouth. 

“I love this ass,” he whispered against swollen lips as he pulled back a little to nibble gently on Makoto’s bottom lip. “I love your lips and your eyes and your body. I love the way you beg me to touch you with your looks and your movements, and your sweet voice that asks me for more.” Another kiss. “I really can’t get enough of you. You’re gorgeous.”

“Sousuke,” Makoto breathed out on a sigh, a gasp picking up the end of the name when the other man pinched his butt cheek. He let out a short giggle, a little too loud for the room, and cast a worried glance at Gou. But she had her eyes closed, only the smile on her face telling them she was still awake and listening. 

Sousuke took a moment to shift over to her and give her a sweet kiss. “I love you too, Gou.” And another kiss, this one lingering for a moment as Gou sleepily reached out to place a gentle hand against the back of his head, twirling a strand of hair between two fingers as she mumbled an incoherent response against his lips. “I don’t know how I got so lucky to have two absolutely beautiful human beings sharing my bed.”

Makoto chuckled softly and nuzzled against Sousuke’s bared neck. The other man turned back to him then and began attacking him with kisses along his neck and shoulders, his free hand working to remove the top so he could kiss at more of Makoto’s naked skin. The other giggled and writhed beneath him, whispering encouragements to the taller male hovering over him. 

“Take my shorts off too,” Makoto begged and Sousuke set to the task of slowly stripping him until he lay before him in nothing but the naughty black thong. 

“Hot damn,” Sousuke murmured as he sat back on his haunches to admire the view before him. Even on his worst days, Makoto was a work of art, and now he looked almost divine, his skin glistening, his muscles rolling and relaxing beneath bronzed skin, a small tremble quivering his body, his erection twitching within its satin confines. Sousuke couldn’t get enough of it. “Really,” he whispered with a short laugh, fingers reaching out to trail over the gorgeous figure trapped beneath him. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto called slowly, seductively, his arms reaching up for the other man, but Sousuke ignored his reach and instead, with one last look to commit it to memory, yanked off the thong and curled his arms under Makoto’s hips. He lifted him up with a huff until Makoto was folded nearly in half and his balls grazed against Sousuke’s nose. His cock jumped and he let out a squeaky gasp. 

But before Makoto could ask questions, his butt cheeks were parted and a hot tongue pressed against his asshole, which was already twitching with want. 

“Ooh!” Makoto crooned out low and slow, his hands digging for purchase in the sheets as he twisted his hands into them, hips bucking against Sousuke’s mouth involuntarily. Sousuke gave another lick and this time Makoto rolled his hips with purpose, keening for more of the man’s tongue. 

“Ahh, fuck, baby,” he moaned as Sousuke set a heated pace, flicking his tongue around teasingly, slowly pushing in and stretching Makoto open. “Sou,” he keened. 

Next to him, Gou had opened her eyes and was watching as Sousuke ate out her other boyfriend’s ass. Heat flared up in her body and she reached to link her fingers through Makoto’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly. His voice shuddered out of his body with short gasps and whines and it was intoxicating for both her and Sousuke, who took it as encouragement to lick and kiss more, to press his red muscle in deeper. Gou pulled herself a little closer to Makoto and closed her eyes again. Sleep was determined to take her soon, but she wanted to at least be lulled to dreamland with Makoto’s voice close to her ear. His hand in hers was warm as he gripped her tight. He crooned her name at one point but all she could respond with was a tired, happy hum. 

As Sousuke continued to work at Makoto’s twitching ring of muscle, he reached down and pressed three fingers into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto took the thick digits in and sucked at them, wetting them properly before Sousuke pulled out and pressed one finger to Makoto’s entrance. He pushed in slowly and licked around the opening as he began twisting his middle finger around inside. Makoto shuddered and let out a delicious mewl, and soon Sousuke added another finger, and then another. He crooked his fingers against the bundle of nerves and Makoto was soon falling apart in his arms, moaning and crying with every graze of his prostate. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto gasped out after yet another press inside, desperation dripping from his voice. “Sousuke, no more, please, I need you inside me.”

Sousuke curled his fingers once more and Makoto’s voice failed him as he whimpered out another, “Please, Sou.”

“Okay, okay, my love,” Sousuke whispered soothingly, pulling his fingers out and giving a final kiss to Makoto’s twitching hole. “Let me just go grab the lube.”

He lowered the brown haired boy reverently to the bed and stepped off the mattress, peeling off his shirt and bottoms along the way. When he came back, tube of lubricant in hand, Makoto was gazing at him with lust-hazed eyes. Sousuke stood tall, his body beautifully built from daily gym trips and his cock stood full and erect, leaking a little against his flat stomach. Makoto subconsciously licked his lips as he marveled at the thing that would soon be pressing its way inside him. His stomach twisted up in nervous excitement, and he reached a hand out to Sousuke. The teal eyed man took the hand and sidled back to the bed, climbing in between Makoto’s wide-spread thighs. Their cocks bounced together in anticipation as Sousuke poured a generous amount of slick on his palms before lathering up his impressive length. He gave a quick swipe to Makoto’s ass before lining himself up. 

Slowly, tenderly, he pressed inside Makoto, reveling in every twitch of muscle and squeeze that seemed to try to pull him in further. Makoto’s whole body was begging for Sousuke to fill him, and he slid in deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. Makoto gave a happy little sound, as Sousuke reached for his discarded shirt to wipe his hands off. Then he slowly lowered his body over Makoto’s, pressing his chest to the one beneath him, hips pressed flush to Makoto’s crotch as he wrapped his thick legs around Sousuke’s mid-section. Hands came up to wrap around Sousuke’s neck too, one hand pressed flat between his shoulder blades and the other playing with the tufts of hair at his nape. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto crooned against the shell of Sousuke’s ear, another tear slipping down his face. Sousuke turned to lick it away and press a kiss to Makoto’s temple in its place. “Sousuke, I’m gonna miss you. Please carve your shape into me, mark me. I wanna feel you inside me until I come back.”

Sousuke rolled his hips slowly as Makoto murmured to him. 

“I wanna walk funny for a week, Sousuke, please wreck me,” he whimpered as he buried his face against Sousuke’s neck, giving small, encouraging nips and licks. 

Sousuke’s hips began to pick up speed until he had to grab at Makoto’s thighs and sit up so he could pound into him over and over. The whole bed shook and creaked as Sousuke thrust into Makoto with all the force he could muster, Makoto sobbing at the waves of pleasure rushing over him. He could barely breathe, Sousuke was going so fast, but he felt his climax rushing up on him as he tried to gasp in enough air. There was something so exciting about the animalistic way Sousuke was driving into him, and his head grew hazy from the limited amount of oxygen. His words were lost in quick grunts and huffs and soon he was arching his back as he came all over his chest. His whole body shuddered as Sousuke continued on until he filled Makoto deep inside, pulsed until he was wrung dry, collapsing atop his partner. Makoto’s cum pressed between their heaving chests and made lewd, wet noises. 

Makoto whimpered delightedly at how wrecked he felt. Sousuke had given him just what he’d asked for, as he always did. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed him with his last bits of remaining energy. 

“I love you, Sousuke. That was so good, thank you.”

“Yeah,” Sousuke huffed out, trying to catch his breath and slow his thundering heart. “Me too, I love you.”

When Makoto wiped a hand over his stomach and tried to roll off the bed to clean off in the bathroom, Sousuke stilled him with a warm hand and waddled off instead. He returned a few minutes later smelling of soap, a damp hand towel in hand, which he used to wipe Makoto off. He grabbed the other male some boxers, which he slipped on quietly while Sousuke dropped the towel in the laundry before crawling into bed next to Makoto. Gou slept peacefully through it all, even when Makoto maneuvered her back towards the left side of the bed and pulled her into his arms as Sousuke did the same to him. 

It would feel strange sleeping alone again after so long. 

"I wish you could come with us," Makoto murmured as Sousuke nuzzled into the nape of his neck. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"It's only a week and a half," Sousuke assured, but he sounded sad and hardly convinced himself. "I'm gonna miss you, too."

"Can I call you?" Makoto asked shyly as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I would hope you would! And every night too. I won't sleep if I don't hear your voice."

Makoto could feel Sousuke's lips pouting against his neck and he laughed quietly. He reached a hand back and behind and pulled the black haired male's face closer to him, turning his head to lay a kiss on his nose. "I won't be able to sleep either."

Sousuke yawned and squeezed Makoto tight. "I have something for you tomorrow, before you leave." His voice betrayed his drowsiness. 

Makoto thought about saying something like, 'You shouldn't have!' But he just closed his eyes and nodded happily. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Sweet dreams," Sousuke whispered just before he drifted off, Makoto close behind him, eye lids far too heavy and body sated from their sex. 

x

"What's this?" Gou asked when Sousuke proudly presented them with two badly wrapped gifts. It was obvious that he usually got his gifts professionally wrapped looking at what a disaster these two were, but it was endearing and encouraging to know that Sousuke wasn't good at _everything_ , no matter how much that appeared to be the case.

"Just open it!" he said with a wild grin as he watched with eager eyes as his two partners turned the boxes over in their hands. 

Makoto complied first, far too excited, tearing into the blue and white striped paper. When he finally uncovered it, he let out a squeak, and the other two looked at him, unsure what to make of the noise. Sousuke looked especially nervous as he wrung his hands. 

"It's- umm, I'm not sure if you've ever had one, but you can get them customized at this one shop and I just thought... since you'll be away."

"It's a... dildo?" Gou asked as she took the box from Makoto to examine it. Makoto was still just staring with wide eyes, expression unreadable. 

Gou's head snapped back up at Sousuke as a lightbulb went off in her head. "Wait, you said it was customized. So..."

"It's shaped like me," Sousuke murmured, suddenly the very picture of a shy teenager confessing to a girl who's way out of his league, staring down at the ground as he shifted from foot to foot. That's why he didn't see Makoto coming when he launched his whole body off the bed and tackled Sousuke in a hug. 

"I love it!" Makoto exclaimed, almost screamed, grabbing the shocked male tight. "Thank you, thank you!"

Sousuke seemed to need a minute to process what Makoto was saying, but finally he hugged Makoto back and whispered, "Do you really like it?" Worry was etched deeply in his words.

Makoto leaned back and placed his hands on both of the taller male's cheeks, his expression serious but happy. "I mean it. I love it."

Sousuke let out an awkward chuckle that turned into a true laugh. "I'm really glad. I was so nervous! I didn't want to seem... conceited. I thought about getting you another shape but it just didn't feel as... personal." He paused for a moment, cleared his throat awkwardly, and then added, "Plus I liked the thought of you using one shaped like me."

Heat flared up on his cheeks and Makoto smiled at him. "I wouldn't want anything different either." He gave the other male a kiss before peeling his body off of him, going back to the bed to examine his gift more closely. Gou chose this moment to open her present next. 

She almost hoped he'd also gotten her a dildo like Makoto's, but Sousuke was not one to give thoughtless or 'easy' gifts. There was a reason behind everything, which made it more special. For Gou, he'd gotten her a new set of lingerie: a teal babydoll top that reminded her of his eyes, with a cute push-up bra and matching panties. All three had intricate designs sewn in, edged with beautiful black lace, and so soft against her fingertips. It almost felt sinful to hold it. _If Sousuke was lingerie_ , she thought with a smile. She could imagine Sousuke picking it out with all of his attention to detail, trying to find just the right thing for her. That's what made it special. She hugged the set to her chest and looked up at him.

"You can wear the bra and panties whenever, but the top is just for Makoto and I," Sousuke told her with a small smile and she beamed up at him, ready to thank him, when he said, "There's something else too."

He came to sit next to them on the bed, Makoto leaning against his shoulder, and they both watched Gou reach for another box that she hadn't noticed before. She opened it gingerly and was greeted with white frills and fluff.

"What is this?" she asked with a giggle as she pulled the fabric from the box. She had to spread it out on the mattress before her before she could comprehend what the item was. "An apron?"

She glanced up at Sousuke with a sly smile and saw that he was grinning back at her. She could imagine just what he wanted to happen when he'd bought this: him coming home to Gou in the kitchen with nothing but the apron on. Or maybe just some cute panties, but definitely nothing more. 

"I love it," she told him as she leaned forward on her hands to give him a kiss. She shared a look with Makoto as he fingered the fabric of the apron, and they sat for a full minute just exchanging goofy smiles.

"Well, unfortunately I have to be off," Sousuke said, breaking the silence, and they sighed. "Gou, do you wanna ride with me to school?" 

She shook her head. "I'm gonna stay behind a little later and see Makoto off if that's all right."

He nodded and gave Makoto a kiss. "Have a safe trip. Text us when you get to your friend's."

Makoto put a hand on Sousuke's cheek and let the kiss linger for a moment, before pulling back and giving a small nod. "I'll call you tonight."

Sousuke gave a parting kiss to Gou as well before he had to run out the door. Gou crawled over to Makoto and into his lap and he held her for a few minutes. 

"Hungry?" she finally asked, and he nodded. 

They ate breakfast and made out on the couch, which turned into sex on the bed, before showering and dressing together. Gou walked with Makoto to the train station and saw him off at his platform before making her way to hers. She had half a mind to go back home and skip her last day of class, but she was sure she would just mope around, so she took the train to school.

x

She got home around 5, and after a text from Sousuke telling her he’d be home a little late, she set about making herself dinner. Makoto texted her when she was halfway done cooking her chicken and rice to let her know he’d made it to Haru’s. 

\ _Wanna FaceTime?_ \ 

she texted him, and he responded with a yes please! After plating her food, she set up her laptop and called Makoto. His cheery smile was the first thing she saw, and she couldn’t help smiling back at him. Haru was just a little off screen, but he scooted closer when she greeted him. 

“Your hair’s grown,” she said once he was seated next to Makoto. 

He fingered it silently. “Yeah, I haven’t found a good barber here yet.”

“It’s been four months, Haru!” she exclaimed with a laugh because it was so typical. 

“I got it cut when I went home last month,” he retorted with a small pout, and Makoto chuckled.

“It looks fine, Haru. It looks good on you.”

Haru frowned a little but accepted the compliment silently. He was used to Makoto’s easy flattery by now. 

She asked them how their day was and how Makoto’s trip went. Both were fine, though Makoto was a little more forthcoming with details than Haru. Haru did, however, show off his new swim jammers, and proudly chatted about those for a bit until Rin called him. 

Haru’s transformation was only slight, but both Makoto and Gou noticed it. She waited until he’d gotten up and left Makoto alone before commenting, “I’m glad Haru’s happy. It took my brother way too long to confess." She rolled her eyes and Makoto chuckled. 

“You too, you were the same!” she exclaimed before bursting into laughter with Makoto. They sobered after a moment, and she whispered, “I miss you.”

Makoto nodded, his face growing a little sad. “Me, too. Is Sou home?”

She shook her head, but just then she heard the turn of a key in the front door lock and she turned her head up and away from the screen. Makoto waited patiently, watching her as her face lit up again and she greeted Sousuke. His face appeared on screen as he gave her a kiss and she told him she was video chatting with their third half. "You've got perfect timing, Makoto was just asking about you."

“Hey, cutie,” Sousuke greeted the other man and blew him a kiss through the camera. “How was your trip?”

“Good, but lonely.”

Sousuke nodded and then held up a finger. “I’ll be right back, give me a second.”

He disappeared into their bedroom, and Gou turned back to the computer screen to ask Makoto something about her school schedule for next year. Her professor had suggested she take one class, but she knew Makoto had chosen to take another. “Which one do you think would be better?”

“Well, you’re not going for the same degree as me, so I’d go with what your teacher said. It’s probably an easier class anyway,” Makoto answered with a groan.

She couldn’t help the small giggle even as she apologized. She knew how much he’d struggled with the class. 

Sousuke shuffled back in then in his usual t-shirt and lounge pants, and she told him there was food in the kitchen if he was hungry. He grabbed a plate and soon joined her on the sofa, snuggling close to her so both of their faces could be seen on the screen. 

“Tell me about your trip,” he told Makoto as he began eating his dinner. It was probably cold by now, but it seemed he cared more about talking to Makoto than taking the time to microwave his food. It made Gou smile as she watched Makoto recount the details of his trip. 

“If Haru was here, I’d introduce you, but he got a call from his boyfriend, Rin,” Makoto said with a small shrug. 

Sousuke glanced at Gou, eyebrow cocked. “Rin, as in your brother Rin?”

She nodded. “It took him five million years to confess but they’ve been dating for almost a year now.”

“I didn’t realize that,” he hummed as he took another large bite of his dinner. “And I’m sure I’ll meet him one day.” He grinned at his own boyfriend. 

Makoto looked like he was about to say something, but then closed his mouth and peered off screen, listening. Then silently he picked up his laptop and moved through the small apartment Haru rented. When he was situated again on his futon, lounging down, his head propped on his hand, he explained quietly, “Seems it’s been a while since Rin and Haru have seen each other. I thought I should give them some more... privacy.”

Gou let out a loud laugh and slammed a hand over her mouth. “Sorry!” she squeaked out. Makoto was just nodding his head, Sousuke looking back and forth at the two, confused at the sub text he’d obviously missed. When Gou regained her calm, she told him a with a grin, “They’re having phone sex.”

“Oooh,” Sousuke murmured, a grin growing on his own face. “Good for them.” 

The three of them chuckled together. 

“Speaking of phone sex, did you get to try out your present yet?”

Makoto blushed bright red and his head nearly dropped off his hand. “Tomorrow!” he blurted out. “Haru’s got a late night shift and I thought-“

Sousuke just chuckled, amused at Makoto’s reaction, and told him that was fine, he was looking forward to it. 

They talked for a bit longer before Makoto began yawning and telling them he and Haru were gonna play some video games before bed. 

“Good night, I love you,” Gou told him before she signed off.

“I love you both, I’ll call again tomorrow,” Makoto promised, and Sousuke blew him another kiss.

“Miss you,” he said before the chat disconnected.

Gou put her laptop away as Sousuke stretched his long limbs across the couch. “How was work?” she asked him as she cleared away their plates.

He just groaned. “How about a bath and some wine first?” he suggested. “You gotta butter me up first before you ask the hard questions,” he added with a wink. 

One of the many things she loved about Sousuke’s place compared to her and Makoto’s old one was the giant garden tub in the bathroom. Bubble baths became a fun occasion, complete with bath bombs and candles. Sousuke knew how to set the mood, which he went to do while she put away her stuff from school and stripped her clothes off. 

He was already naked, the bath mostly filled when she rejoined him. She tested the water with a finger and nodded approvingly. 

“Just right, as always,” she told him with a wink. She sat on the edge of the tub, careful of the the wine glass filled with some fancy red wine, probably, and watched him as he busied himself with lighting the candles littered around the tub. He was so beautiful, and he took great care of his body even though he worked such a busy office schedule. She would never not admire him for that, and she was thankful for her two fit as hell boyfriends. It was a crime watching them move about butt naked. The final touch was turning off the overhead lights before he walked back over, shut off the faucet, and climbed into the glittery green water, smelling of pear, the last little remnants of the bath bomb fizzing out. He extended a hand and helped her climb in after him. 

She hummed happily as she settled against his broad chest. The tub was big enough to fit all three of them in it, they’d tried before, but it was still nice and cozy with just the two of them as well. Sousuke had his legs bent up and she rested her arms atop his knees as she lounged back against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, another resting against her submerged thigh. 

Slowly, they relaxed into each other as the hot water soother their muscles. Sousuke reached down and picked up the wine glass, sharing the drink with her. She licked her lips and smacked them appreciatively. 

“Don’t tell me how much this wine cost,” she told him, and he chuckled. 

“Still not used to having a rich boyfriend, huh?”

She snorted. “You’re not just _rich_ , you’re something far beyond what a broke college student like me could even comprehend.” She threaded her fingers through the hand on her thigh and sighed happily. 

“But you’re very chill about your richness, so it’s fine.” 

She felt Sousuke’s chest rumble with a chuckle. “I’m glad you approve.”

They sipped more at the wine until Sousuke felt buttered up enough to talk about his day. The new project was keeping him really busy and he thought he probably wouldn’t leave the office the whole week she was gone just so he could get enough work done before they came back. She clicked her tongue but she knew there was nothing she could do to discourage him. It was frustrating, but his killer work ethic was a big part of who he was as a person, and she loved him, so she couldn’t complain. Plus, it was nice knowing he was thinking ahead so he could come home at regular times when they came back from their trip home.

“I know its... a big step, but do you think you’d ever like to come home with us and meet our families? Even if you don’t want to explain our relationship, we both want you to meet the people important to us.” She was playing with his fingers now, tracing the ridges along his knuckles. 

“You don’t think your family’s gonna ask why you’re hanging around an old, rich dude?” he laughed.

“What, you don’t think they’d believe we can have classy friends?” she asked, trying to act offended.

“I don’t know, would they believe that?”

She bust out a laugh. “No, probably not.”

For a moment, they were silent as he played with her loose, red curls, and then Sousuke asked, “How do you want me to be introduced to your family?”

She was still for a moment, but she already knew the answer to that question. “As my boyfriend. I want them to know about us, even if it’s a little... unconventional.”

“Just a little,” he grinned. 

“Makoto’s answer might be a little more complex because it’s another guy for him, but I think he also wants to introduce you to his family as who you are to us.”

She twisted back and faced Sousuke. “We’re not ashamed of you, and we actually really wanna show you off cause it’s kind of a miracle that we snagged you. I just don’t want things to become complicated for you, you know.”

He nodded, a wet hand coming up to caress her cheek. “I’d be honored if you’d introduce me to your families.”

She smiled and he gave her a wink. 

“I love you,” she murmured as she leaned in for a kiss. His lips tasted a little like the wine and were cool against her heated skin. She pressed into him and soon he was parting her lips with his tongue. He wrapped her up in two arms and pulled her up and closer to him. The feeling of the water around her and his arms holding her tightly, his lips seeking out hers hungrily, it was more than enough. She was happy, happier than she thought she ever deserved. Makoto was not far from her mind, but for now she enjoyed having Sousuke all to herself. They kissed until the bath water began to turn tepid. 

He hauled her out of the tub, wrapped her in a giant fluffy towel, before carrying her to the bed. Gently, he laid her down and joined her under the sheets after discarding his own towel. She stretched her arms out and wrapped them both in her towel, their lips quickly finding each other again. They kissed until they were too sleepy ton continue and then they feel asleep, Gou’s cheek and ear pressed to his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep, his face pressed against her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter. The "plot" is poorly written and really rushed, but I think the sex is good, at least lmao. I probably should have ended it with the last chapter but I wanted to showcase Just Sou and Mako (and Gou and Sou in the next chapter) having sex and the new aspects of their relationship. Plus I adore these three so I got a little greedy, whoops. 
> 
> The next chapter will definitely be the last, and should be posted in a few days. 
> 
> Again I apologize. I'm sure you expected more from me, but here we are, with nothing but plotless porn yet again. lmao ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :*


	7. Overwhelming Feelings // I Can’t Possibly Love You More

Sousuke came home the next night to soft music and a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. He could hear Gou singing to herself as he walked closer and he was already smiling before he rounded the corner and was greeted with one of the best sights. 

Gou stood before the stove, stirring a pot and swinging her hips in time to the music, her ponytail bouncing as she danced. The best part, however, was Gou’s attire. The panties and apron he’d gifted her with the other day were the only things clothing her body. Her back was completely bare, and from where Sousuke stood, he could count each of the knobs of her spine. She looked far too adorable to be standing in his kitchen, only to be seen by his eyes, but at the same time, there was only one other person in the world he’d want to share this view with. 

He watched silently for a while longer, leaning his tall frame quietly against the door jamb, very content to watch his girlfriend flit around the kitchen, making dinner for the two of them in the most minimal amount of clothing safe for the activity. When she was finally done and she’d clapped her hands together as a self-pat on the back, he stepped forward and encased her small frame in his arms. She squealed in surprise but soon leaned back into him. 

“How did you know that finding a gorgeous girl half naked in my kitchen was just what I needed today?” he asked her and she chuckled, turning around in his arms. 

“Welcome home, darling,” she greeted him with a wink. 

“Stop, my heart can’t handle anymore,” he grinned back at her before pressing his lips against her open ones. “I’m home,” his voice softer now as he stared at her lovingly.

“I made dinner. But maybe you want a bath first? Or me?” she smiled wickedly and he really wanted to devour her whole; it was unfair how adorable she was. 

“I would say you, but I’m really hungry,” he said with a soft whine, his stomach accentuating his words with a gnarly growl. 

She laughed and told him to go sit, she’d bring his food. The steak and potatoes were still steaming when she set them down before him and he dug right in, burnt tongue be damned. 

“So yummy!” he told her, though it was not much of a surprise. All of them could cook at varying levels, but Gou was hands-down the best of all three. He scarfed his dinner down, waited for her to finish her own, before sweeping her off her feet and kidnapping her to the bedroom. 

“That’s been enough waiting,” he told her as he laid down with her atop him. Their lips met in a slow and meaningful kiss, moving together in a well-practiced dance, Sousuke venturing into her mouth with his tongue to lick at and taste her. 

"Mm," she mumbled against his mouth as she met his tongue with her own, intertwining them, their kiss deepening as hands began to caress her body. Flares of heat trailed behind where skin touched skin, and she arched into his touch. She whimpered out his name and breathed in his exhale. His touch was intoxicating, and she touched him back with a little more fervency, but it seemed Sousuke was determined to take it slow and map out her entire body for now. 

His hands stuttered over the ties to her apron and with a little encouraging murmur from Gou, he lifted the top over her neck and undid the knot at her back, letting the apron fall away from her. He stared in wonder for a moment, before hands came up and cupped at her breasts, pulling them towards his lips. She crooned as his hot breath pulsed against her nipples, tongue teasing at the erect nubs. With one hand, she began unbuttoning his shirt as she leaned over him with the support of the other. It took some work, and finally Sousuke grabbed around her waist and sat them upright so she could use both of her hands to remove his clothing. He continued working at her breasts, kissing around her areolae and her chest, nipping at her neck as soft little moans dripped from her lips, her chin arched up to the ceiling. Her hands moved blindly, underneath his shirt, over his broad shoulders, pushing the garment off of his majestic body. Her hands didn't rest, touching every inch of the skin now barred before her. 

"Gou," he mumbled into her plush flesh, the sound setting a small jiggle to her boobs as he buried his nose in it. His hands rubbed soothing circles on her back, fingers tracing over every knob of her spine. 

She worked a hand between their bodies and undid his pants. His cock was already straining against the fabric of his underwear, and she gave him an eager caress, which made him shudder and his hips jumped a little to follow her touch. "Take your pants off for me if you want more," she instructed him in a seductive voice. 

He turned and deposited her on the mattress, and she watched as he stripped his pants off. He accidentally hooked his boxer briefs for a moment and dragged them down a ways before realizing, but once the pants were off, he didn't fix them again. They sat low on his hips now, a small trail of black hair hinting at the treasure just below it, the v pointing down looking like something she wanted to graze her lips over. His erection was large and in charge as ever, the fabric of the underwear barely keeping him at bay. She crawled forward and mouthed at the clothed tip, and his body shook. Hands flew down and intwined into her hair, the pony tail a little looser from their romp in the sheets, and he pulled the holder out completely so her hair cascaded over slender shoulders. Brushing it aside and over one shoulder with one hand, his other pulling her closer to his bulge, encouraging her to continue. 

She teased him with her lips and tongue, kissing up and along his shaft, then down and to the cup of his balls. She reached a hand out and began to fondle them, lips moving back up and along that v she'd been admiring before. His breathing was heavy now, and she could feel him staring down at her. She loved feeling his eyes on her, raking over her body as she swayed her hips seductively in the air. 

He reached back, bending over her body a little to slip a hand into her underwear. His greedy palm gripped her buttocks hard, pulling her closer to him as she pressed her open mouth around the head of his cock. A finger skirted over her ass hole and she arched into the touch for a moment as a shiver shot down her spine. The sensation was new, but sensing only encouragement from her reaction to it, he did it again, dragging a soft finger over the twitching rim. She moaned against his head and lifted her head with determination, teeth clamping over the edge of his boxers, yanking down hard. His erection smacked against her cheek the moment it was free, leaving a small, wet spot of precum near her lips. She licked it off before setting her tongue to his dick. 

"Ah, shit, Gou," he moaned as she took him in between her lips. 

"I want you to fuck my mouth," she told him with a slight whine as she sucked hard at the tip of his dick. Slowly she pressed him in deeper, hollowing her cheeks and relaxing her throat. She could feel him shudder against her, hips desperate to help out and slam into her, but afraid to hurt her. She had to give him a little more encouragement with a hand to his hip, giving a short jerking motion.

He moaned again, low and guttural, and gave a cautionary thrust. Her throat tightened a little around him and she whimpered with the pleasure of his thickness choking her. He pulled out to allow her to breathe and soon slammed back in. Tears sprung to her eyes and she worked her throat around him, begging him silently for more. His taste on her tongue and the scent of his skin so close to her nose was intoxicating. She fluttered her eyes shut as he twisted a hand into her loose hair and held her still as his hips moved. 

She could only do it for a few minutes before she felt her jaw go numb, and with a gentle hand against his hips, she pushed off him. Her tongue lolling out, she left a trail of saliva connecting from the head of his cock to her wet lips, and he audibly swallowed, his cock twitching at the sight of how wrecked she was. 

"Fuck, baby," he whispered, cupping her face in his big hands and leaning in to kiss her lips. The sound was wet and lewd, and he scraped his tongue over her tired one and swollen lips. 

"Sousuke, I want more," she begged against his lips, pulling at his thick bicep to bring him onto the bed with her. His large body shadowed hers and she shuddered at the sight of him. She would never get enough of this view. 

He leaned down to press a hot kiss to her neck, sucking for a moment to bruise her delicate skin, before whispering huskily in the shell of her ear, "Turn around."

She did as he told her to, his voice hot and commanding, and it turned her on to hear him telling her what to do. 

"Are you gonna fuck me?" she asked with a drawn out whine, and he huffed in response.

"Fuck me raw, please, baby." A glance over the edge of her shoulder and she added quietly, "Please, daddy."

His eyes shot wide for a moment, but the violent twitch of his dick told her he liked it, and she grinned coyly up at him. 

"Ah, fuck me, Gou. You make me way too hot." He grunted again as he reached between her thighs, fingering at her wetness. "Fuck," he sighed in disbelief at how wet she was. "I don't think I need any lube tonight."

"Don't. I need you right now. I need you inside me, daddy."

"Yeah, baby girl," he crooned into her neck, biting into the nape, soothing it over with a kiss. "Anything for you, my princess."

She gave a small giggle and hum. She could feel the heat of his tip pressing against her wanting lips, and she eased her voice into a moan as he pushed his way inside of her. The stretch made her throw her head back and to the side, and he nibbled at her exposed neck. "You're so big," she sobbed quietly as he continued to push into her; it felt like he'd never reach his end. When she finally felt his hips push flush against her ass, she breathed out a happy sigh. 

"Call me daddy again," Sousuke begged as he pulled out a little and thrust back in, his breath hot against her back. 

"Daddy, daddy, you're so big inside me. Fuck, you feel sooo... good!" The last word came out on a moan. 

Somewhere near her, she heard a buzzing, and blindly she reached for it as Sousuke continued to move his hips. Her mind was reeling with pleasure; she took half a second to glance at the screen of her phone before sliding to answer the video chat. 

"Hello, my love," she whimpered out, and Makoto gave a sharp exhale as he registered the sight on his laptop screen. 

On her own screen, she could see a small frame of what he saw. Sousuke had his head bent over her, pressing against her shoulder as he huffed with each thrust, completely oblivious to the fact that someone else had joined them. He was moaning Gou's name softly, and it wasn’t until Makoto called his name sweetly that Sousuke's head shot up. 

She saw his eyes go a little wide with surprise, but then he smiled broadly. "Hey," was all he said, but the word was stuffed full with love and desire. 

“Hi.” Makoto gave a lop-sided grin before pushing the laptop back a little to reveal more of himself. Gou felt Sousuke swell a little as they both took in the sight: Makoto was completely naked, already hard as a rock, his thighs spread open wide to reveal his slick entrance. 

"I didn't think I'd find you two like this when I called, but I'm really glad," he huffed a little shyly as he tucked his chin against his chest, lifting his hips a little to show off his ass hole. He reached off screen and his hand came back wrapped around the Sousuke-shaped dildo. With half-lidded eyes, he gave the head a lick and whispered, "I prepped myself for you."

Sousuke shuddered above her and his hips slammed into her involuntarily. "Makoto, I wanna see," he begged, trying to force his eyes wide open to take it all in as Makoto suctioned the dick to the floor and hovered himself over it. "I wanna see you take me inside."

He pulled out almost to the tip from within Gou, and as they watched Makoto slowly lower himself onto the massive length, an exact copy of the real thing, he pushed back inside her to mimic what she saw. The combination of feeling it in herself and seeing it enter her boyfriend was exhilarating. Makoto had to stop a few times to breathe as the dildo stretched him open wide. The way he squatted allowed them to see everything, the angle of the camera providing the perfect view for them to see his ass wrapping tightly around the silicone dick, pushing down around the head and the veins, almost seeming to suck it in desperately.

Finally fully seated, he huffed out proudly, glistening eyes raised to meet with Sousuke's and Gou's through the screen. He keened and licked his lips at the face Sousuke was making, like the two of them were rocking his whole world. 

"I'm gonna move," he told them both, and Makoto nodded. The pace Sousuke set inside Gou was the one Makoto tried to match with his own hips as he moved up and down. There was a shuddering breath every time he pushed down and a shaky exhale as he pulled back up. 

"Ahh, my two babies," Sousuke moaned as he kissed along Gou's back, feeling her pulse and flex around him, his eyes never leaving the small phone screen. Gou tried to keep the camera steady but it was harder to do the more Sousuke thrust into her, his pace rapidly increasing. Lewd sounds slipped from her lips and soon she had to bury her face in the mattress as she couldn't find the strength to keep her head up anymore. She let the voices of her two boyfriends ring together in her ears as they huffed and moaned each other’s names. 

"I'm gonna come soon," she heard Makoto whisper desperately, and Sousuke echoed his tone. 

"Me too, my love. Makoto, baby, I wish you were here. Fuck, I love watching you take me." He shuddered and as he came, he growled out, "You take me so... well."

Gou cried out into the mattress as heat filled her and she orgasmed around the warm thickness throbbing inside her. Makoto strangled out a cry of his own as his cum flew up, a little splattering across his computer screen and camera. He fell back onto his futon, the dildo's suction releasing off the floor to go with him. He curled up in a ball, his foot curling back to push the dildo and keep it seated inside him. 

"Don't pull out yet," he whispered, his voice close to the microphone, and Sousuke nodded as he shuddered and lay himself atop Gou. He shifted them a little so they laid on their sides, Gou curled against his heaving chest, his arms wrapped around her, dick still warm inside of her. He was still hard and it felt amazing to feel stuffed with him and his seed. She was sure she could stay like this forever. 

Their soft panting grew into a synced rhythm as they just watched each other with hazy, heavy eyes. 

"You two are so beautiful together," Makoto whispered as he looked the other two over with adoring eyes.

"I could say the same about you two," Gou told them softly. Her voice was a little rough from overuse during sex, but Makoto and Sousuke smiled like it was the most adorable thing they'd ever heard. Sousuke pressed a kiss to the shell of Gou's ear, brushing her hair out of her face. 

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her, and she gave him a wholehearted but tired smile. "You, too," he said to Makoto, whose eyes fluttered shut at the compliment as he grinned shyly. 

"Love you," he murmured as he started to drift off, dildo still up his ass, and Gou too was slipping into dreamland, Sousuke still pressed inside her. 

He let himself grow flaccid, slipping out naturally, before he too succumbed to sleep, Gou wrapped in his arms and her steady breathing sending him off. 

x

“I’ll see you off to the train station,” Sousuke told her as she packed the last of the essentials for her trip. 

“Thanks,” she responded with a smile as he leaned down to give her a kiss. She’d only be gone for seven days, but she knew she’d miss his kisses a whole lot. They’d spent every moment of the last few days together as much as they could, but it was still going to be hard to say goodbye. She missed him already.

After she laced up her sneakers, he offered to carry her duffel bag and they set off hand-in-hand for the train station. 

“Make sure you call me when Makoto picks you up.”

She nodded and tugged at his hand to pull him down for a parting kiss as they stood on the station platform, waiting for her train. 

“I’ll miss you. Give Mako a kiss for me.”

Again she nodded, and again they kissed. She bit her lip as he pulled away. She could hear the train coming, and reluctantly he handed off her bag to her. He reached up to stroke her cheek and push back a wayward strand of hair, pulled her in for a hug as the train rolled to a stop beside them. 

“We’ll be back next week,” she told him as he gave her one last kiss, lingering a little against her lips, before she placed her feet back firmly on the ground from where she’d been on tip toes, and walked towards the waiting doors. She gave him one last backwards glance and a wave, and he blew her a kiss, which she caught and stuffed in her pocket for later.

“Love you!” he told her just before the doors closed behind her and she mouthed it back to him. The last thing she could make out were his sad eyes watching her leave, and a smile on his lips that was happy knowing he’d see her again soon.

x

The train ride was sad and boring. She spent most of it texting Makoto and Sousuke. When she stepped off the train at her final destination, she had never been so glad to see a familiar face. 

“Babe,” she exclaimed as she ran and jumped into Makoto’s arms. “Missed you,” she told him as their lips found each other.

“Ew!” came a voice from behind Makoto and she found her brother standing a few feet away. “That’s so gross, geez.”

She just rolled her eyes as she walked over and gave her brother a hug and a kiss on his cheek; he and Haru had done similar things in front of her, so she didn’t think too much of his complaints. “Missed you too, onii-chan.”

“Safe trip?” he asked her as Makoto took her bag from her, and she linked her arm through Rin’s.

“Safe, but boring. I’m so glad to see you two.” Usually Rin would push or shrug her off, but it seemed he’d missed her too, as he let her hang off his arm. Makoto took hold of her free hand and laced their fingers together. 

“How are you and Haru?” she asked, poking at her brother’s bicep.

“Good, we're great,” was all he offered, but the small smile on his face was enough to tell her they were doing far better than just good.

“Good,” she responded with a grin.

The walk back to their mom’s house was short and familiar. The town looked very much the same, her mother hadn’t aged a day, and her room had been left just the way she’d last seen it. 

“Have dinner with us,” Miyako told Makoto, and he accepted with a thank you. 

Unbeknownst to anyone else at the dinner table that night, Makoto and Gou played footsie with each other and texted Sousuke under the table. “Mom, it’s all right if Makoto stays over tonight, right?”

"Of course, hon," she grinned at the two of them.

x

Later that night, they lay curled together on her small bed, facing each other, Makoto far too long for her small mattress, but just happy to have her in his arms. He had his nose buried in her soft hair, inhaling her scent fresh from the bath they'd taken together. He liked when they carried the same scent; it was comforting. He'd washed her hair and back for her, Gou returning to favor, before soaking for a bit in the traditional tub. It was one of the nicest things, just to spend time with Gou like that. The time apart wasn’t anything compared to when he’d left for college, but he’d missed her probably just as much, and he liked having her close enough to touch and kiss again. They’d done plenty of that in the bath, just innocent ones, but exactly what they both needed. 

Tomorrow they would go visit his parents together, and the next they would spend with friends. Their whole week was planned and packed, and he wondered if they would have another moment like this. It was soothing and relaxing, and they talked in soft tones until he felt Gou drift off to sleep. 

When her breathing evened out, he carefully reached for his phone and unlocked the screen. 

\ _Still awake?_ \ 

he texted. Sousuke responded quickly.

/ _Of course. Still at the office :(_ /

Makoto glanced at the clock in surprise. 10:31.

\ _Take care of yourself! :o_ \

/ _Yes, my love._ /

He couldn't tell if Sousuke was being a little sarcastic, but he smiled either way.

/ _Miss you and the other cutie._ /

\ _She's asleep in my arms._ \

\ _And I miss you too._ \

/ _Aaah! So jealous!_ /

/ _Wish I was there to kiss and hold you two. Send me a photo of you?_ /

Makoto complied happily, snapping a quick photo from above. The light was dim, but you could make out Gou's peaceful sleeping visage and his smile and bright, happy eyes. 

\ _The bed is small but I still want you in it with us._ \

/ _Fuck me, don't say such adorable things when I'm so far away._ /

Sousuke sent his own picture, a shot of his desk, stacked tall with papers. 

/ _I'd rather have you spread out on this desk than all this paperwork._ /

Makoto sent a blushing smiling face emoji as he imagined it. After a short moment, Sousuke sent another text.

/ _This reminds me of before we started dating._ /

Makoto could remember it like it was yesterday, their shared text convos and the photos sent back and forth. His eyes were growing heavy, so he quickly texted back,

\ _Hey, remember that time I asked you to talk to me until I fell asleep? ...I miss your voice..._ \

The read receipt popped up and not a second later, his phone buzzed in his hand with a call from Sousuke. He answered quickly, a smile lighting up his face, brighter than the sun.

"Hey, cutie."

The voice on the other end of the line was just as beautiful as he'd remembered it to be these past few nights. He couldn't respond for fear of waking Gou, but he liked to imagine that Sousuke knew just how much he loved hearing that voice, how tight he was pressing the phone to his ear, how big the smile was on his face. Makoto hummed quietly. 

"I miss you, too," Sousuke told him with a quiet laugh. "Give Gou a kiss for me?" he asked softly, and Makoto complied, giving Gou a small kiss to the forehead. She stirred a little and mumbled dreamily in her sleep.

"Oh, god, that was cute," Sousuke murmured quietly. "I wonder what she's dreaming about.”

 _Probably you_ , Makoto thought, if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

"I can't wait to see you two again. A week is too long. I already miss you like crazy."

He sighed wearily like it was physically draining to be separated from them. Makoto gave a quiet sigh, because it was hard for him too, and then gave a sleepy noisy. 

There was a brief silence, as if Sousuke was trying to imagine Makoto and Gou in his head, probably blushing a little and thinking they were cute. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and filled with love. "Call me again tomorrow. When you can talk. When I can talk to both of you. I love you. Dream of me, okay?"

Sousuke said some more things, but Makoto was already drifting off, the peaceful drone of his voice soothing in his eardrums. Sousuke quieted down his words and trailed off when he could hear the soft rhythmic breathing on the other end of the line, the kind that he loved to listen to at night. He whispered the softest, "Sweet dreams," before disconnecting the call, staring sadly at the paperwork before him, all of his motivation gone. He just wanted to go home and bury his face in the smell of them on his sheets. 

x

He could barely contain his excitement as he stood on the train platform. He was far too early, had been here already for way too long, but it was unbelievable how excited he was to see Makoto and Gou again. 

He spotted their faces as soon as the train began to slow before him, their noses pressed to the glass, eyes searching for him. They lit up when they spotted him and the two exchanged animated words. As soon as the doors opened, they rushed forward and leaped into his waiting arms. 

"God, I missed you two," he gushed as he showered them with kisses, holding them tight against his chest. 

"We missed you, too," Gou said as she pulled back to cup his face, kissing his lips like she hadn't tasted anything so sweet in a long time. When Gou broke away from him, he glanced over and saw tears in Makoto’s eyes. Caught up in the moment, Sousuke pressed his lips to Makoto's as well, the smaller man pressing a hand to his cheek, and he could taste the saltiness of a tear that had streaked down to their connected lips. He wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist and pulled her other man in close, not caring who was staring at the three of them. Makoto tasted of love and sweet things and happy tears. He pressed his forehead to Makoto's for a moment longer after their lips parted, staring into the deep green pools, before grinning down at the small girl watching them. 

"It's so good to see you two again."

"Yeah," the other two agreed, Makoto’s voice a little choked up as he tried to hide his trembling lips behind his hand. Gou just stood there beaming up at the tall dark haired man.

After another moment, allowing Makoto time to collect himself, Sousuke grabbed their two bags and hefted them over each shoulder, before grabbing their hands and leading them up and out of the station. Gou and Makoto huddled closed to him through the crowds of people, as he led them back to their apartment. They deposited their bags, shared some long and desperate kisses. They spent the evening cuddled together on the couch, moving to the bath and then the bed. Sousuke held them both to his chest and took turns smelling their hair, their skin, giving kisses to eyes and lips and noses. They stayed up for a long time, talking and trading glances. 

It was almost noon when they woke up the next day. After some morning cuddles, Sousuke told them to freshen up, he was taking them out to eat. 

"I borrowed my company car last night, and I thought I'd take you two on a little drive," he said as he watched them both change after putting on his own clothes. Gou opted for a breezy summer dress, Makoto for some salmon shorts and a light blue t, complementing his own white shorts and navy polo. The weather outside was hot, and Sousuke noted that Makoto had deep tan lines along his arms and neck, darker than they’d been when he’d left a week and a half ago. He'd never thought he would find the look so attractive, but Makoto had proved over and over that there were a lot of things he didn't know about what he liked. Gou, too, with her milky calves showing beneath her dress and the way she only had to brush her hair to make the silky mane fall beautifully over her back. Both of them awoke things in him that he could barely put a name too, feelings that were so broad and big that they overwhelmed him at times. He loved the two of them so unbearably much, didn’t want to spend another moment away from them ever again.

After they put on their shoes, he led them down to the parking garage the two didn't know about below the tall building they lived in and clambered into the all-black BMW. The leather squeaked against their bare skin, and Sousuke reached over to place a hand atop Makoto's knee as he drove skillfully out of the garage and into the sunlight. The cool leather felt nice against their hot skin.

Silence filled the car as the two stared out the windows, their eyes meeting Sousuke’s every once in a while, and it was like he’d introduced a kid to a candy store. Makoto’s knee bounced excitedly under his hand and he gave a small squeeze as he smiled. 

"I didn't know you could drive," Gou said as she gaped at Sousuke, watching the buildings whizz by through the front windshield. 

He laughed. "Sorry."

"It's not fair that we keep discovering things about you that make you more mature and attractive." She pouted in the backseat, Makoto turning away from the view outside his window to grin at her and Sousuke. The taller man caressed his hand over the other's leg and smiled, his eyes remaining on the road the whole time. 

"I have to work extra hard to remain cool," he laughed. He heard Gou groan as she rolled her eyes, and Makoto just chuckled. 

"I don't think you'll ever be uncool to us, Sousuke." 

"Even if you start dressing like a dad," Gou chimed up from the backseat. 

Sousuke cringed at the thought while the other two giggled. 

"At least you can rest assured that you'd make a really hot dad," Makoto told him and Sousuke glanced over at him before meeting Gou's eyes through the rearview mirror. He suddenly imagined growing old with them, and how unfairly beautiful they’d still look as his hair turned grey, and how much they’d still love him regardless, Gou probably running a hand through his hair as they gazed at him with fond eyes. His heart swelled at the thought of it all and he had to bite back his gushy feelings, covering up his overwhelming emotions with a smile

"A very hot dad," Gou was agreeing with a wicked grin. That look should be illegal, and the way Makoto had his hand resting atop Sousuke's was making him feel all kinds of happy. It was so good to have them home again.

x

The small cafe was the same as ever. Gou stepped inside first, followed closely by Sousuke, and then Makoto, who looked around and took deep inhales of the amazing smell of waffles coming from the kitchen. His eyes sparkled a little as the hostess took them to Sou's usual booth. 

Mae came around and grinned when she recognized Gou and Sousuke. Her eyes flashed over Makoto siting opposite the other two and she stopped. 

"Who's this new cutie?" she asked Sousuke with a wink. 

Makoto and Gou both opened their mouths to blurt out some explanation, but Sousuke just smiled sweetly and said, "My boyfriend."

Mae blinked once, her smile never faltering as Sousuke properly introduced both of them to her. They stared at him in shock, but Mae's grin just grew wider and finally she gave them a wink. 

"I'm glad you're happy, Sousuke," was all she said as she pulled out her note pad to take their orders. "You three make a really cute couple," she added before she flitted off with a skip, humming loudly for the whole shop to hear.

"Sousuke!" Gou finally managed to squeak out. 

But he just grinned back at the two of them. "What? I'm proud of you two, I want everyone to know how lucky I am."

He reached across the table and thread five fingers through one of each of their hands. "I love you two a lot, okay. Get used to it."

When they finished their delicious food, they walked out, Gou in the middle, her hands intertwined in theirs, a dazzling smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, folks. I’m sorry this dragged on for a bit, but I hope you found the store satisfactory and the ending good. 
> 
> I threw some new elements in this chapter and I hope nobody was turned off, lol! What can I say, I like big, tall, older men who like to be called Daddy. -shrugs- 
> 
> If you want more SouMakoGou, please check out my Happy Birthday, Free! series :*
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s left me kind comments and kudos, they mean the world to me and it make me so happy that I can make others happy with my writing. <3


End file.
